


In The Other World (On Hiatus)

by yazaki30



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cardcaptor Sakura AU! somehow, F/M, I add more in the future, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mention of Namseok, Original Character(s), Top Min Yoongi | Suga, mention of namjin, mention of vhope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yazaki30/pseuds/yazaki30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wants to save him.<br/>He just wants to be happy with Jimin.<br/>Jiminie, I love you</p><p>-</p><p>I must save him<br/>Hyung, Hyung, HYUNG! YOONGI!<br/>I love you too, Yoongi</p><p>------</p><p>Timesloop/Different Dimensions AU! Magic AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begining

The sky is pitch black no clouds could be seen and there is not many star adorned it but the city is illuminated by bright light, mostly red in the street and white from the buildings. It was a beautiful view for the other that enjoying the nights but not for the man with black hair that driving through the street with a fast pace. The city light was blurred when the car passed through, he didn’t take a glance outside just focused on the street but he glanced at the back of the car many times to see another man with brown hair laying in the seat. The concern clearly showed in his face and slight panic could be seen too. Then look of relief showed but the concern were still there when the tall building come in view, the wall is white and the big sign witch read ‘Hospital’. He parked the car and rushed to the back, opened the door and adjusted the limp body of the other to sitting position then slipping one hand in the other knees, the other hand in the neck he gently and carefully lifted the other and closed the door with his feet. The cold wind of winter night makes him shiver but that doesn’t stop him to walk faster toward the entrance of the hospital. He glanced at the limp body in his arm and holds it tighter and closer to his own body. After he gets in to the hospital the nurse already have the bed for him. He gently put the boy in his arms to the bed and the nurse pushed the bed towards the emergency room. He stood in front of the door, he looked blank and he couldn’t hear anything just his fast heartbeat and his breathing. Wave of many emotions hit his body, panic, confuse, empty, sad but the most is fear. He waited and waited, after half an hour standing he decided to sit at the bench in the hall way, his elbow at his thighs and he buried his face in his hands. Tears flowing from his eyes and he tried to calm his breath. After a while he stopped crying but he start to call his lover names. Jimin… his beloved Jimin. After so many hours waiting well he don’t know exactly how many hours but for him it’s like a year, the doctor finally came out. He stood up really fast that he feels a little dizzy he steadied himself and approached the doctor.

“How is he?” he asked immediately, voice raw.

“I’m sorry, we already tried our best but we don’t ever find this kind of illness… He’s in coma state right now, you can visit him after we move him to his room” the doctor said with sympathy and pat his shoulder in comforting way then he left him.

He was frozen in place, he feels like slapped in the face with ice cold water and body numb. He can’t believe this. No, no, this can’t be happening. How can he live without seeing Jimin smiles the smile when he’s happy complete with crinkled eyes, his beautiful eyes when he’s staring lovingly at him, his laugh like he’s the happiest person in this world, his gentle touch when they just cuddling in the night watching movies, his whining and pout when he wants something from him, everything about Jimin. Jimin is his everything.  
He just stood in there and staring at nothing, he doesn’t know how long he do it but a tap in his left shoulder snap him to reality and he looks beside him to find one of the nurse looking at him worriedly.

“Uhm, sir. Are you perhaps the relative of Park Jimin?” she ask slowly. He needs some seconds to understand what she’s saying because his head was dizzy and he feel a little light headed.

“Yes. I…I’m his boyfriend” he finally answered.

“You can see Jimin-shi now, he’s at the room 135. Please follow me, I will lead you there.” She said politely.

He just nodded and started following the nurse to Jimin’s room. After some turns they arrived in front of white door. The nurse bid him a goodbye and left to finish her works. He stared at the door for good five minutes before sliding it open and stepped inside. The room is white and there he saw Jimin laying in one single bed, his arm attached to some cable that lead to the heart monitor that makes a little ‘pip’ sounds. He took a deep breath to calm himself and slide the door close and began walking towards Jimin. He stopped beside the bed and looked at Jimin states. Jimin face was pale, his breath coming slowly, he looks fragile. He slowly lifted his hand and caressed Jimin’s cheeks, he traced his thumb to Jimin’s cheekbone the Jimin’s soft and plump lips that was supposed to be pink but now the color disappear a little. He leaned down and kissed that lips, it’s chapped but it’s still soft but the sweet taste when he kissed Jimin’s lips wasn’t there. He parted from the kiss after a few seconds and looked at Jimin face from the little distance, Jimin’s long eyelashes and his chubby cheeks. He leaned back up and slumped to the chair behind him, he still looked at Jimin face and took Jimin’s hand from under the blanket and clasped it with his two hand.

“Jiminie… Hyung is here why are you still closed your eyes, hm? Are you pretending to be asleep to tease your beloved hyung, huh?” he asked and chuckled a little but the sound is so bitter even in his ears.

“Jimin-ah, open your eyes look at me? Do you want me to be sad, you said you don’t like it when I’m sad, you said you want me to smile and my smile is the best and you want to see it every day. Then, why are you doing this to me Jimin?” tears gathered in the corner of his eyes and threatening to fall. He took a shallow breath and continued  
“When are you going to open your eyes and makes me happy again? How many years should I wait for you? I willing to wait forever until I die but still, I want to see you when I die and then we can die together.” Tears streaming down his cheeks and he hold Jimin’s hand tighter. He moves his one hand to rest at Jimin’s cheeks the other still holding Jimin’s hand.

“Cliché, right?” he asked voice wavering and struggled to hold the sobs that wants to escape, but he could hold it anymore. He sobbed, he feels like something chocked him and he struggled to breathe normally. After many attempts he finally breathed normally and stopped sobbing, he removed both of his hand from Jimin’s cheeks and hand. He wiped roughly his eyes with the back of his palms to erase the tears. His eyes is bloodshot, his nose a little red from the crying. He took Jimin’s hand again and squeezed it and looked at Jimin face again. 

He stays there holding Jimin’s hand and stared at Jimin all time just blinked sometimes or glanced over the room. Until fatigue attack his body, his eyes hurt because too much staring, his body heavy, he struggled to be awake but failed when his eyelids start to drop and he fell asleep as soon as his head touch the bed near Jimin’s hand.

\--------

It’s been a year, a year that looks like a thousand years of waiting. He doesn’t lose hope, no he will never ever lose hope with Jimin, but it looks like everyone already loses their hope in Jimin. Their friends well they visits Jimin in hospital after Yoongi told them the morning after Jimin coma states but now they barely come there and some of them dare to talk to him to move on they didn’t know, they will never know how much his love for Jimin and Jimin basically is his world, Yoongi’s parents they visits too and now they still visits Jimin and him, yeah the hospital becomes his home now, they were worried about Yoongi health and condition but they understand his feeling and he’s grateful for that. Even Jimin’s parents they still visiting their son but what show they already lose hope is their eyes, their eyes said that Jimin is gone and will never be awake again, and they were worried about Yoongi too because he always care about Jimin but not himself. When they came to visit Jimin they will ask him to rest or eat or sleep,and tell him not to worried about Jimin because they were there to take care of him and he will refuse but he will actually do what they want after they force him.

His live is a mess after Jimin coma states, he barely sleeps or rest, he barely eats and he doesn’t even work. He stopped to work after three weeks of distracted and mess of work he is doing and decided to take full care of Jimin. The nurses and the doctors in the hospital know him, they even try to talk to him and cheer him up. But eventually they broke his heart and his world even more when the doctor that takes care of Jimin announced the news. The news about Jimin was not in coma states again but he will not wake up basically they said that Jimin is dead. He nearly lashed out at the doctor to tell him that but Jimin’s and his father prevented him to do that. Jimin’s and his mother broke down crying after the news and he wants to cry too but he can he feel dull and empty.

So here he was, sat at one of the bench in the hospital garden, he has dark circle in his eyes and he hasn’t eat from yesterday after the terrible news and he didn’t change his clothes either. He looks at the sky, it’s so peaceful in here but his heart wasn’t in peace his heart was in pain shattered to tiny pieces. He closed his eyes to prevent from crying, after a while he feels someone sit next to him, but he doesn’t bother to open his eyes to see the person.

“Hey, you look troubled and messed up” the person speak, it’s a man his voice and from the sounds its looks like younger than him though.  
He opened his eyes and looked at the person. He has black hair and he looks young too, his eyes hold some mischievous glint and some knowledge. The boy smiled to him and shows his teeth. He looks like a bunny, Yoongi thinks. Yoongi doesn’t smile back he just stare at the boy.

“I’m not mean to be rude, it just that you look like you didn’t have any will to life anymore.” The boy said.

“What do you know kid? But you’re right because my reason to life will be taken away.” Yoongi states and look at the sky again.

“Your lover is going to die” the boy said bluntly. Yoongi missed the strange glint in the younger boy and just still silent for a while then he answered.

“Yeah… This world is unfair” he said averting his eyes to the ground. “Jimin is innocent kid, nice, good to everyone and me I just not good with people. But why he must…” he didn’t finish his word, tears gathering in his eyes. The boys just stay silent for long that Yoongi thinks he has nothing to said anymore and enjoying the silent to calm himself but then he suddenly spoke.

“Do you want to save him?” the boy whispered but Yoongi hears him. Yoongi wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and looked at the boy, confusion written in his face.

“What do you mean?” he said, his voice low.

“I mean what I said, do you want to save your lover?” the boy asked again but this time he looked at Yoongi eyes.

“Of course I want to save him” he said and looked back to the younger eyes. “I’m willing to do anything to save him” he stated.

“Anything?” the boy asked.

“Yes. Anything” he said firmly.

“Then, I know the way to save your lover.” The boys stated and his eyes held something, something that Yoongi doesn’t know what it means.

“How..?” he asked.

“Take my hand first” the boy smiles and offered his right hands towards Yoongi.  
Yoongi look at the boy hand and then the boy face with questioning look. The boy just smiled wider. Yoongi then took the hand warily.

“Good, then good luck to save your lover Yoongi-hyung” the boy squeezed his hand and smiled with his bunny smiles.  
Yoongi was surprised, how the boy knows his names, he didn’t tell him he just met him a few minutes ago. Just when Yoongi was about to ask about it, there was light surrounded him, it’s so bright so he closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter One

He felt the warm of sunlight coming from the crack of the closed blinds hitting his face. He grunted and opened his eyes slightly, then memories flashed through his head like a splash of cold water hit his face and he abruptly wake up fully with a jolt. He feel a bit light headed and dizzy a little because the sudden move and looked around him, he’s not in the garden and it seems the mysterious boy was gone too. He was sitting on a single bed, he looked to his right to see the clock that indicates it was 8 in the morning and he looked around again to find that he was in his old bedroom from two years ago. 

“What…. What the hell?” he muttered after inspecting the room again. It really are his old bedroom, the desk where the old computer and the little device he use to make music still there, there are dirty clothes piled up in the corner of the room and some old poster in the strapped in the wall. He slowly got up and walked toward the window and opened the blinds, light streamed through it. He looked outside to see the people start to fill the street and the bustling noises of the cars in the street below. 

“What’s happening here? Am I back to two years ago?” he asked to no one, he noticed the calendar in the wall near the little bookshelf. 

He looked at the year and it shows that he was actually back to two years ago, but he still can’t believe it. How, how this can happened? Is this the mysterious boy mean by saving Jimin was to rewind the time? So he can prevent the accident in the future and searched the cure for Jimin illness. Then if that was the chance he will not wasted it, never. With a determined looks he walked out of the room and went to the bathroom to freshen himself, he feels a bit exhausted and stressed. He opened the bathroom door and stepped in, first he washed his face and brushed his teeth and he a bit surprised to saw his face where different well not really just a bit young and his hair color was brown not blond. But the one that stand out were his eye bag he looks like a panda, he must be stayed all night to produce music because that what he always do and still did it in the future.  
He took a fast shower and went to make coffee and maybe breakfast if he had something in refrigerator. He took a pot and fills it with water and boiled it, then opened the refrigerator to look what he had, eggs, some expired milk that he took out and throw it to the trash bin and a box of Chinese takeout food maybe the left over from yesterday. He took out the box and heats it in the microwave, and stepped to pour the hot water to a cup and add instant coffee in it and stir it a bit then pick the cup and walked to sit at one of the chair in there. He sipped the coffee and felt the burning liquid in his throat and the bitter taste of it, well he liked it though. The ‘bip’ sound of the microwave was heard and he took the food out and began eating. 

After he finished eating he walked to living room and plopped down on the couch and snatched the remote in his right side to switch on the TV. He looked through the channel and settled in the weather prediction for today, after heard the woman told about the weather for today and the date he realized that in this time right now he still didn’t know Jimin or met him. He would meet him in one week from now if remembered right, he still remembered how they meet though.  
He already missed Jimin, now. The program now changed to some news for today, but the man didn’t bother to listen or looked at it too immersed in his thought. What should he do when he meets Jimin, play it like he never met him that what should he do but he really missed Jimin. He wanted to hug him, feels his warm body pressed with his and told him that he missed him so much. He sighed, he can’t do that he must composed himself and act like he just met Jimin and hide his feeling. Yeah, he’s good at that thing hiding his feeling but Jimin always know what was he feeling, that’s the problem. He hoped that he could do it properly in front of his friend and Jimin so they didn’t suspicious with him.  
The days passed and now were the day he would met Jimin. He was awaken by the ringtone from his phone, he groaned and blindly search the phone in the nightstand. After grab it, the screen showed Namjoon names and he swiped it to answer the call.

“What?” he asked grumpily.

“Hyung, you sound like a gramps.” Namjoon answered back with a chuckle.

“Brat, you just woke me up from my precious sleep.” He now fully awake but still laying in the bed.

“It’s already noon, hyung. Most of people already awake you know.”

“Hm, most of people do that but not me. You know me Namjoon, so what the matter you called me?” he asked with nonchalant

“Yeah, yeah. I just want to remind you the meeting this afternoon at the usual café.” 

“I know that already” He sound pissed off. Of course he remembers, how can he forget the important day like this.

“Now, hyung don’t be pissed. I tell you because I know you, you would sleep until late noon because of your hard work in night. Because… you have like three hours from now until we meet.” Namjoon, said with a calm and amused tone.

“Huh?” he asked and looked at the clock and Namjoon was right. “Shit… Thanks Namjoon” He continued and feels a bit guilty for being rude to his friend.

“Don’t mention it, I’m the best dongsaeng and friend you have” Namjoon sound smug and he can sense the smirk in Namjoon face.

“That’s right.” He snorted and said with sarcastic tone.

“So, see you at the café later hyung.”

“Yeah.” He said and cut the line. 

He chuckled, because Namjoon know him so well and so he is, he know Namjoon too. They were friend from the high school days, and he acknowledges that they were what you call best friends. He dropped the phone in the bed, sat up and began walking to his bathroom to clean himself. He took a long shower because he didn’t bath yesterday, he was so immersed in making his music that he forget to bath and eat, but he drink coffee. He entered the kitchen with a fresh white shirt and black short, towel hanging at his neck, hair still wet and dropping droplet of water. He prepared a simple breakfast and occasionally dried his hair.  
For over the years being used to see Jimin back in the kitchen counter as he making breakfast for them, or waking up to the delicious smell from Jimin’s cooking he was struggling to get accustomed to waking up alone and making breakfast himself. After washing the dishes he back to the bedroom, turned the computer on and made some finishing touch and checking the music he composed from yesterday. The clicking sound of mouse and the flow of music filling the room for awhile, feeling it was perfect after he play it three times he glanced at the clock and he had half an hour to get to the café. He copied the file to his laptop and shoved the device to his backpack and padded toward his closet. He picked a grey hoodie and black jeans, slipped his short and wears the jeans, he kept the shirt underneath and grabbed the black beanie, he looked to the mirror and nodded to himself that this is decent enough even though he almost wear all black. He slung his backpack to his shoulders and walked to the front door, slipping his foot in the shoes and stepped out his apartment. 

It takes 15 minutes of walk from his apartment to the café, when he arrived Namjoon and Hoseok were already there seated at their usual table in the corner of the room and Jin-hyung was there too maybe taking their order, but Yoongi didn’t really paying attention to it, his gaze was locked toward the brown haired male in blue sweater and a black snapback worn backward. The said male was laughing with Taehyung and the sound like a sweet melody in his ears, and the smile made his heart leaped, beating fast and there is warm feeling in his stomach that traveled through his body making him warm. It’s like he fallen in love over again, the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach and the fast heartbeat, Jimin was the only one who can make him like this. He just halted right there in front of the entrance door, gaze still locked to the brown haired male he tore his eyes away when he hear someone calling his name. Jin-hyung was the one calling him and the others were all looking at him included Jimin. Jimin was looking at him with a curiosity gaze and something that he can’t interpreted, their eyes met for a second then Yoongi began walking to the table and take the seat beside Namjoon.

“You alright, Yoongi?” Jin-hyung asks to him when he settled at the seat.

“Yeah…” he says and quirk an eyebrow in question toward Jin-hyung.

“Jin-hyung was calling for you two times and you just stare into nothing toward us, you know” Namjoon answered and everyone were looking at him.

“It’s just I have some ideas popped in my head” he answered nonchalantly and scowled a little to show that he didn’t want to be the center of attention.

“Hm. So, what do you want? Like usual?” Jin-hyung asked with a smile.

“Yeah, the usual.” He put a little smile back because he’s glad Jin-hyung understands.  
Then Jin-hyung listed their order and walked toward the back to prepare it. He looked to the front to saw Hoseok talking with Namjoon and Taehyung beside him talking with Jimin cheerfully and noisily. Now Yoongi can see the beautiful face closer, the eyes still had those glint that he loved, those cheeks were still chubby and he missed all of it, wanted to touch it and feel the warmness and the softness of the skin. Hoseok seem to notice his gaze toward Jimin and cleared his throat and gained his attention.

“Yoongi-hyung, I didn’t introduce you to my friends here.” He said and glanced to his right. “This is Taehyung and beside him is Jimin Taehyung best friend.” He continued and smiled to the two, gestured them to introduce themselves.  
Taehyung straightened his right hand toward Yoongi, Yoongi takes it casually.

“I’m Kim Taehyung, first year in the same school as Hoseok-hyung. I really like your rap and I know your song from Hoseok-hyung.” Taehyung said with a box smile.

“Um, Thanks” he said and smiled a little. He glanced at Hoseok for a moment because Hoseok allowed the kid to listen to his solo song that he really didn’t like to show to people except his friends. He glanced back to his left after heard a little noise from Jimin. Jimin blushed a little when he looked in the eyes but extended his hand.

“Hi, I’m Park Jimin. I’m first year too and I’m in the same dance club with Hoseok-hyung. Nice to meet you” Jimin looks shy and there was a shy smile in the end.  
That was a little cute he thought but why the past him didn’t think so too. The past him thought that Jimin is annoying and too much talking kid. He didn’t know the reason himself. But he didn’t dwell at it now because he was holding Jimin palm in his. The warm spreading to his palm to his body, Jimin palm was a little smaller than his and he wants to hold it forever but that can’t do so he let it go and trying to not let the disappointment showed.  
‘Get hold of yourself, Min Yoongi.’ So he just sits still in there and he looked back to Hoseok. Hoseok gave him a sign to introduce himself but Yoongi just stared blankly at him. Hoseok heaved a sigh and Namjoon chuckled beside him. He just picked his backpack in the floor near his foot to take his laptop and put in the table, took his phone from the pocket of his hoodie.

“This is Min Yoongi, he’s three year same with Jin-hyung. He’s grumpy old man so don’t mind him.” Hoseok said with a smug smile.  
He glared at Hoseok, Hoseok just poke his tongue out and he heard Namjoon snicker, Taehyung little laugh and Jimin giggles. The sound soothes him, and it’s like overwhelmed him so he paid attention to his phone more. After some minutes and their order were served, Namjoon talked about the real goal they meet here. They talked about it until night and Taehyung and Jimin occasionally talking with themselves or listening to their conversation. Actually the times they stopped was when Jin-hyung alerting them that the café would be closed in a hour or so, they then ended that there and agreed to talk more another time. He keep looking at Jimin in the corner of his eyes, he didn’t want to be away from him. He’s longing for Jimin but he could have him now he has to wait until the right time when they would be together.  
He got home exhausted not physically but mentally and emotionally. He changed to some short and fall into his bed, facing the ceiling and Jimin face appeared. He’s happy to see Jimin alright but he’s also sad, he sighed and pulled the blanket until his torso and draped an arm on top of his eyes. His eyes heavy and he give up to the sleepiness.

\----

Time passed and everything was the same with what he remembered, he now together with Jimin, he moved out from the old apartment and found an apartment near Jimin and his College. Yes, they lived together when he already confess to Jimin and they being lover for four months and he is happy everyday because when he wake up he will saw his boyfriend face and look at it with loving eyes and caressed it until the owner awake and he will heard a cutest sound of giggle and the brightest smile ever. The moment when Jimin said ‘Morning, hyung’ with sleepy tone while rubbed his own eyes to make the sleepiness go away was his favorite in the morning. Jimin will make breakfast because absolutely Jimin was a good cook than him, he would learn to improve his skill to cook with Jin when he has time. After they ate breakfast together, they would went together to school and they would go home together too if they both didn’t have any assignment to do at school then they ate dinner together sometimes at home, sometimes ate out at some café or restaurant. That the routine of their life, Yoongi is happy like that, and he didn’t forget to search Jimin illness and the cure of that.  
He searched about the symptoms of Jimin illness that the doctor told him, he looked in internet is there any study about it from aboard and asked help from his father if he has a link with doctor who know about the illness or they know a foreign doctor. He never gave up, well he feel frustrated because he didn’t found a hint about it. But Jimin is there with him and Jimin always could make his bad mood gone and make him happy. 

Today was their first anniversary, and he promised to take Jimin on a special date at the restaurant when they do their first date. He already prepared a surprise for Jimin, he couldn’t wait to go home, Jimin already get back before him because he asked Jimin to do so. Because he still had to take the big surprise and he couldn’t let Jimin know what it was. He was on the way toward their home with his car, he gripped the wheel tighter because he felt nervous, excited, happy and a bit uncertain. What would the response Jimin gave to him, is he made this too fast and Jimin wasn’t ready for it. He took the small box from his front pocket, he averted his eyes from the road to see the two similar ring in the box. He touched the smooth and metallic thing with his thumb and he chuckled. What was he worrying over, he already did this once and Jimin was accepted it with a teary eyes but brightest and happiest smile ever. He closed the box and put it in his pocket again and looked at the road again to see bright light from the truck that supposed to be in the left side was headed toward his car.  
The shock and fear appeared in his face, he turned the wheel fast to the left to avoid the truck but the back of his car was collided with the truck. The impact of the collide make his car rotated, he closed his eyes and his body rigid, his heart beating rapidly. He opened his eyes when he heard the horn of the car that was speeding toward his car and he didn’t have the time to avoid it and they collided. The front of the car was bended and the window broken, the glass scattered in the front seat and some pieces of it scratched his face and draw a trail of blood from his pale face. Blood streaming through his head to his forehead, he opened his eyes that he didn’t know when he closed it, his vision got blurry. He saw the blinding light of the other car and heard the sound of ambulance and people talking and screaming, he felt pain all over his body. The pain at his head made him want to close his eyes, and the last thought he had was Jimin and he lose consciousness.  
He opened his eyes again when he still felt the pain, he looked at white ceiling and he seemed to be moved and he heard crying sound that sounds familiar. He glanced to his right and found some nurse and Jimin at her back, tear streamed down his face. When he caught Yoongi gaze, his hand shot to grab Yoongi’s hand and screamed a little his names.

“Yoongi!” the sound was high pitched and full of panic but there’s relieved sound too.

“J-Jimin…” he croaked, his throat feels burn and his eyes heavy, he feels cold too.

“Yoongi, Yoongi… hang in there please. Don’t leave me please…” Jimin begged and his voice cracked in the end. He sobbed and more droplets of tears falling from his beautiful eyes that supposed to shine with happiness.

“J-Jimin baby, don’t worry-” his words were cut with a sudden cough and he felt he wanted to throw up but he swallowed and continued “I love you Jimin, how can I leave you?” He said after some times to adjust his throat.

Jimin nodded but before he answered one of the nurse held him back saying that he didn’t allowed entering the ICU room. Jimin trashed and wanted to follow but the door already closed that he can’t see what happened anymore. They stopped in the middle of the room that what he thought he didn’t know anymore. He feels weaker and colder now he sees bright light and the murmur of the doctors and the nurses. Then he felt like his life was slipping by the second and his body become weaker and numb. He panicked, is he going to be died? No, no, no this can’t be happening, this is not supposed to be happening. Why? What did he do wrong? He supposed to save Jimin not to be dying like this and leaving Jimin alone. 

His eyelids feel really heavy now and the last thought he had before closing his eyes was

‘I failed to save his live’


	3. Chapter Two

The bip sound that continuously to rang wake him up from his slumber. His body feels numb and heavy, he struggled to open his eyes and trying to sit up when he finally could do it he searched the noisy sound that still there. He looked at the night stand to the alarm clock perched in there, that thing was the source of the sounds, he extended his arm to make it stop. Mouth opened to let out a yawn, rubbed his eyes to rid of the sleepiness then he remembered the pain on all his body, the weakness and cold he felt, the sight of Jimin crying. He frantically observed the room, it’s not the hospital room, or his room. ‘Where is he? Whose room is this?’ he thought and wandered around the room. He first went to the window and opened the blind to see the sight of a tree and he seems to be at the second floor. Next was the desk, there were a row of books and he found two framed picture, his family picture. But, there was something wrong he didn't remember having this or when was the picture being taken, he’s still young maybe around six or seven, his hands were holding his parents hand and they were smiling. The other one was a mix of many pictures of himself and his friends, Hoseok and Jin-hyung. The pictures seem taken when they’re seven up until maybe fifteen, the places were random like in the back yard of someone house, or the park, in classroom, in rooftop and the last were in the entrance of some high school. ‘What actually happen here?’ he frowned and then he heard a familiar sound of woman calling his name.

“Yoongi-ah… are you awake yet?” the sound was muffled because the distance. He walked out of the room and down the stairs, just as he stepped the last stair. He was greeted by a delicious smell, he looked at his left to find his mother cooking and she turned her head to look at him.

“Oh, you’re awake. It’s glad I don’t have to wake you up myself.” His mother smiled, she reached to take the vegetable pieces and turned around again to continue cooking. “Just clean up and breakfast will be ready when you finished.” His mother said to him and makes a gesture with her hand.

He didn’t answer her mother, began walking toward the door he thought was bathroom and his prediction was right he entered the room. When he saw his reflection in the mirror, he was shocked. Here he is not an adult, but a teenager maybe around seventeen still in high school. He almost screamed, but holds it down and just touching his face and pinching his cheeks to check maybe he’s dreaming. He felt pain indicating he’s not dreaming.

“What the fuck? ….Did I got another chance?” he asks himself. Yeah, maybe this is another chance given to him and he’s glad to have it. He quickly cleaned himself and back to his room to change into his uniform, grabbing the bag at the floor near the desk foot and the hand phone at the desk. According to his mother this was his first day in senior year. When he came down for the second times complete with his bag his father was there, reading newspaper. He greeted his father and he just nodded. His mother was fussing about his lack of interest and the mother talk about his future that he answered with a nod and shrug of shoulder. Just when he finished the breakfast, the doorbell was heard.

“Yoongi, it seem that Jin and Hoseok already here.” His mother said when he put the dishes.

“Yeah. Then I’m going now mom, dad.” He walked to the front door to put his shoes. 

The weird thing was he got some flash of memories about this life he didn’t know a thing about. He was friend with Jin-hyung and Hoseok when they’re still toddlers because their parents are friends with each other and they live close to each other too. They’re going to the same school and the three of them always go to school and back home together. The two of them have the same personality with the other in his world, Jin-hyung kind, warm hearted (but sometimes he’s not) and being the oldest of them he was taking care of them like a mom even though Yoongi didn’t really made troubles, Hoseok was the one who usually makes a fuss or being scared about something and overly active and happy, making some jokes and he was like the mood maker. When he opened the door he was greeted by bright smile from Hoseok and warm smile from Jin-hyung. They greeted Yoongi a good morning and he greeted them back with a slight smile. They began walking toward the school, the two were talking about some romantic drama they’re watching yesterday, then the topic changed into some homework for today then Hoseok mentioned about Taehyung his boyfriend getting excited by the rumor of some transfer student that going to be in the same class with him and Jin-hyung told them about his boyfriend (Namjoon) cousin that was going into their school as freshmen. Yoongi was surprised but he didn’t show it the part about Hoseok and Taehyung didn’t really a surprise because in his world the two were really close that people who see them will think they’re together, what makes him surprised was Namjoon and Jin-hyung was lover but in his world they were just friend and Namjoon had a girlfriend. Some of memories flashed in his head about Taehyung and Namjoon, how they all met and becoming friends then the two couple started dating making him a third wheel between them whenever they hang out together the sudden memories he had made him stopped in his step. The two friends noticed Yoongi wasn’t behind them and they stopped too.

“What’s wrong, hyung?” Hoseok asked with a curious stare. He blinked, trying to focus at their face and what Hoseok was saying.

“Nothing…” he said and shrugged his shoulder, he walked past them when they give him a look ‘I don’t believe you’ but they just let it past because didn’t want to make Yoongi pissed in the morning.

After they arrived at school they met Namjoon, Taehyung and another boy at the front gate. The other boy was Namjoon cousin that Jin talked about. The boy was taller than Yoongi, his hair is red, has a calm aura but also has a mischievous glint in his eyes. Namjoon introduced the boy to all of them, his name Jeon Jungkook and he was staying with Namjoon, the kid was silent through the conversation between them and then they parting to each other class and they agreed to meet again at lunch.  
The morning went slow enough and Yoongi feels bored because you know he already know all the lesson, because unexpectedly he in this world also take the same class. The bell rings and indicated that it was lunch time, he unwillingly lift his head from the table. Out of the class Jin-hyung was waiting for him and they walk together to the canteen. The canteen was full with students, all the table almost full but they spotted their friends already sitting one of it, Hosoek was waving his two hands and grinned like an idiot Yoongi thought. He ignored it and moved to stand in the lane to buy his lunch and then heading to the table where their friends are waiting. He almost reached them but he halted suddenly when he saw a familiar face, although younger. Jimin was sitting there beside Taehyung, his hair is black and the bangs almost reached his eyes and his cheeks are really chubby. He snapped back to reality when he heard Jimin laugh, he blinked and then settled besides Jungkook who sat opposite of Jimin.

“Everyone’s here. Now let me introduce my new friend.” Taehyung began as he looked at their face with a box grin. “He’s a transfer student and we are in the same class almost all of it.” Taehyung nodded to Jimin, telling him to introduce himself.

“Um… My name is Park Jimin. I’m from Busan, nice to meet you all.” A smile, bright smile was plastered at Jimin face.

“Let’s introduce ourselves too. My name Jung Hoseok, Tae boyfriend. One year older than Tae that means I’m Junior.” Hoseok said with a grin.

“Kim Namjoon, the same with Hoseok, Junior and I’m his boyfriend.” Namjoon draped an arm around Jin-hyung broad shoulder.

“I’m Kim Seokjin, but you can call me Jin. I’m Senior.” Jin-hyung gave a warm smile like always.

“Uh, Jeon Jungkook, freshmen and Namjoon-hyung cousin” Jungkook said shortly and added a slight smile afterward.

Yoongi know it’s his turn to introduce himself, but he can’t meet Jimin gaze, not after he failed last time and made Jimin cry. He focused his gaze at his food, but eventually Taehyung clears his throat and nudge his feet. He rose his head, all of them were looking at him it’s like a deja vu.  
“Min Yoongi, Senior.” He said lazily, glanced at Jimin and Jimin was giving him a warm smile. He felt warm spreading at his cheeks, averted his gaze avoided Jimin to look at him blushing. His gaze landed at Jungkook besides him that was looking at Jimin with an unreadable expression. The side of his mouth a bit down and his body a bit tense too like he wants to say something to Jimin but decided against it. 

‘Is this kid known Jimin?’ he thought but it seems that Jimin didn’t know Jungkook at all. He brushed the thought away and began eating the food sometimes stealing glance at Jimin with the corner of his eyes. He noticed that Jungkook was doing the same, he glanced at Jimin then back looking at his food or looking around like he searching for something or someone but didn’t find anything then looking at Jimin again. Something bubbled at his stomach the overprotective and jealous was beginning to arise making him frown and scowl. This Jungkook kid was suspicious and he had a strange vibe or aura around him and Yoongi seem to know or feel familiar about it but he didn’t know, maybe jealousy makes him feel like that. Jungkook didn’t talk much, he just listened to everyone talking and sometimes shown an interest look then talking a bit. The lunch was over fast and they promised to walk home together then parted ways to each other class. 

-

The rest of the day until the school is over was well bored and tiring, he almost spend all of it with napping or thinking about Jimin and this world. This world was different with his world, he was younger and the area he’s living was different his friends was the same except Jungkook. That kid was bothering him, he didn’t remember that he ever meet with Jungkook in his world but Jungkook was familiar to him somewhat he felt that he must remember Jungkook because of something important but he can’t grasp what it is. That were thing filled his head until he arrived at the front gate of the school where the other was waiting to went home together. Again he caught Jungkook was staring at Jimin and the others were obvious to the heated stare from the kid, the jealousy and a bit curiosity settled at his body. Suddenly Jungkook tore his gaze and looking to his direction, he thought Jungkook was staring at him making him surprised because ‘Is Jungkook have the ability to read his mind or know what he was feeling?’ but Jungkook actually looked past him. Curiosity made him turned his head to look at what makes Jungkook has that expression, the expression of high alert and tenseness his eyes a bit squinted his mouth was in straight line. The object was some of girls talking and laughing with each other that maybe gossiping or something that girls do, what was wrong with that makes Jungkook looked at them he didn’t know so he looked to Jungkook again. Making sure who was Jungkook looking at it was the girl with brown long, straight hair wearing a hairpin and looks like the same height as Jungkook. Jungkook was obviously shooting laser with his eyes toward the girl, he followed the girl moves with his eyes when the girl walking past Jungkook the girl throw a smile to Jungkook. The smile was friendly if you looked just a glance but Yoongi was not just looking but observing, the smile was not friendly at all but challenging and hold something bad that’s what he thought because Jungkook was becoming more tense and shooting glare toward the girl but the girl walk away like nothing happen and talking with her friends again. 

‘What was that?’ He ask himself. The more he think about it the more his head hurt. What was the relation Jungkook have with Jimin, what was happening with the girl, why he was familiar with Jungkook and why he didn’t seem to remember the reason. So he shook his head to make the many thought to go away and continued to walk to his friend, Jungkook was still looking at the direction where the girl went. Yoongi put his hand at the younger shoulder making him looking alerted and surprised. 

“You alright?” Yoongi asked with a low voice didn’t want the others to hear him.

“Yeah.” The younger breathed, the alert was gone and he was relieved seeing it just Yoongi. 

He just nodded and smiled a little to make the younger feel calm, and he get a smile back. The others noticed that he was there and start fussing why he was so slow and he just shrugging his shoulder making Hoseok calling him old man and Namjoon snorted at that. He smacked the back of Hoseok head and sends a glare toward Namjoon. They began walking toward the direction of their home miraculously they live in the same direction, the first one to depart was Namjoon and Jungkook and he was a bit glad they left because the all the way from when they left or when Jungkook saw the girl his gaze was always moved toward Jimin. Like he was worried Jimin will disappear and that was making him not at ease but sometimes Jungkook was looking at him like he want to say something but when Jungkook met his gaze he look away. What the matter with that kid. He’s really weird. Namjoon was kissing Jin in the lips saying it’s was a goodbye kiss making Hoseok and Tahyung hollered, Jungkook, Jin and Jimin red faced and he made a disgusted face at them. After that they continued, Hoseok inviting Taehyung to eat dinner at his house that Taehyung of course accepted with a box smile. Jin was walking with the duo in front of him and Jimin was walking beside him and was silent. He looked with the corner of his eyes that Jimin was fumbling with his uniform shirt and head a bit down he looked nervous. Then he seemed to make decision and rose his head glancing at him opened his mouth then closing them. It was really a cute sight to him, flustered and shy Jimin was really adorable he wants to pinch those chubby cheeks and ruffled his soft hair. He can’t hold his chuckle, and Jimin was looking at him with pink cheeks and big eyes.

“Um… Yoongi-shi?” he asked hesitantly.

“You’re cute, you know. And call me hyung.” He blurted and looking at Jimin with a smile. Jimin face become more redder and nodded.

“Yoongi-hyung…” the familiar sound and feels was making his body warm, he missed that he wanted to hear it again and again he never bored. 

“Taehyung said Hoseok-hyung and Jin-hyung were your best friend.” Jimin began looking at the three friends in front of them. “He said you three were friends from child, it’s really nice to have friends that know each other so long.” Jimin smile was really are sincere and he was intoxicated by it. “ How long was you all friends with each other? I mean  
with Tae and Namjoon-hyung and Jungkook.” Jimin looked at him now.

He was still staring at Jimin, when Jimin looked at him confused he blinked and clears his throat. “Um, well we become friends with Taehyung and Namjoon was when we attended the same middle school. At that time, Taehyung was having a big crush with Hoseok he told Jin-hyung about it and I was over heard them talking about it then we convinced Taehyung to confess and now they are together. Then Jin-hyung said he too have a crush with Namjoon and actually Namjoon was have the same feeling and confessed to Jin-hyung.” he said with a smile because he got this memory flashing in his head when he walked toward the toilet, yeah really funny but he was fascinated with the story too. “Jungkook was just coming this years, we just know him except Namjoon.” He continued.

“Hm, that’s makes sense Jungkook didn’t seem to talk too much to you all.” 

“Yeah.” 

They talked after that about each other until Jimin said he will part his way, that was when they stopped talking and the way toward his home he was teased by his ‘best friend’ about the way he easily warm up to Jimin. And he got home with red cheeks, warm feeling and a smile.

-

It’s been three month since he live in this world the different world from his own, it’s like the same but it’s different. The same person, the similar personality, it’s so similar that he almost think he’s still in his world but the different thought and heart that was made him realize he’s not in his world. He almost treating Jimin like he always do, ruffling his soft hair and threading his finger through it, holding his hands when they walk together, kissing his forehead when he’s scared, there are so many of them but he can’t, the fact that Jimin was not his always reminded him made his heart drop, or feels like it was squeezed and stabbed by something. Jimin is so near but the same time he’s too far away. But the presence of Jimin near him was the thing that always makes him relieved and thankful. What’s make him afraid is he didn’t know what will happen in the future or especially what will happen between him and Jimin…. This was an entirely different world, Jimin could be with someone else not him, maybe with a boy or a girl. Yoongi was not really a good person or boyfriend when Jimin was a perfect material of boyfriend be it for boy or girl. Jimin was kind to everyone, he will help people who need it with all he can do, showing his bright smile. Those personalities of his make people like him and adore him, especially girls. Jimin already make so many friends and their friend was really happy with that including him, but the girls that swarming near Jimin to talk to him or just flirting with him was the thing that he didn’t feel happy about. Well, all of their friends were pretty popular with girls especially the three maknae Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook. The fact that Taehyung already has Hoseok didn’t make the girls give up, and Jungkook was really a popular guy although he’s still freshmen, he’s handsome, can do anything and like challenge that what the girls love.

Today was Friday they were going to had a movie night at Namjoon house, Taehyung was ecstatic from the morning saying that he can’t wait and fussing about what will they watch and the snack to eat. Not only Taehyung that was anticipating this but everyone did, they were busy with school the assignment and the midterm test and all of that made them to hang out less than usual. Jin-hyung was the one to suggest that we should do something together, and Hoseok decided to watch movies together and they agreed to watch it at Namjoon and Jungkook house. The bell that indicate that the school day is over was heard and Yoongi gathered his things then shoved it into his bag. He met Jin-hyung in the hall way, when they reached the locker area Jimin was there but he’s not alone or with Taehyung he’s with a girl and the sight was crushing his good mood. Jimin and the girl were laughing together and the girl was patting Jimin forearm lightly, they seem really happy. Jin-hyung voice waking him from his dazed state.

“Jimin-ah?” Jimin hearing his name turn his head toward them and a bright smile bloomed at his face.

“Jin-hyung, Yoongi-hyung.” he waved his arm to greet them.

“Where’s Taehyung and the other? Are they already waiting?” Jin-hyung began walking toward Jimin and Yoongi followed a step behind.  
The girl that laughing with Jimin just now was staring at them, a smile plastered in her round face and bowed slightly at them. When they were in front of Jimin, the girl turned toward Jimin and tugged at Jimin sleeve.

“Um, Jimin… I will go now. So, see you on Sunday?” she smiled warmly at Jimin, Jimin smiled back at her.

“Yeah, see you on Sunday…” and the girl was gone with a bye. Yoongi was staring at the girl back then averted it at Jimin. Jimin was laso looking at the girl retreating form then turned back to them.

“Sorry hyung, what was that you asking again?” a sheepish smile and awkward giggle from Jimin making Jin smile.

“I’m asking where the others are?” repeated Jin with a playful smile.

“Oh, they were waiting at the front gate except Namjoon-hyung that still has a little assignment to do that what Hoseok-hyung said. But it seems to be finished now.” Jimin was looking past them and a deep chuckle was heard then a hand was draped around Jin-hyung shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s finished. Let’s go” Jin looked at his right to see a dimpled smile of his boyfriend.

“Yah.. you’re heavy you know.” Jin-hyung complained and trying to remove the hand at his shoulder. Namjoon just looked at Jin and taking Jin bag then slung it at his other shoulder.

Yoongi just watched them with a flat face but inside he was really happy toward them. Yoongi glanced at Jimin beside him that just smiled at the couple. His face frowned when he remember the girl. Jimin was really close with the girl, she was in the same class with Taehyung and Jimin, if Jimin wasn’t with Taehyung he’s with that girl. The girl is obviously in love with Jimin, the attitude show it all and Taehyung usually told them about the girl and her attempt to approach Jimin but for a month Jimin was beginning to opened up with her then here they were Jimin would spend time together with her when they didn’t have an activity together. He’s happy when Jimin happy but he feel happier when Jimin with him not that girl. He still can’t accept that Jimin liked another person, still can’t let Jimin go from his life. He managed to hide that from Jimin and the other whenever they joked about the girl and Jimin, but it’s seem that he’s not the only one who doesn’t feel happy with it. Jungkook was always had a bad mood whenever they talked about the girl and Jimin, he would scowl a little and didn’t talk much. Yoongi didn’t show his unhappiness, Jungkook was different he obviously shown it but the strange thing everyone didn’t seem to notice it except him. Maybe Jungkook also liked Jimin, because from the start he taken interest at Jimin. And he still had that strange feeling about knowing Jungkook somewhere but he still didn’t remember it though. He was once again snapped from the daze when a loud voice was heard. Taehyung was shouting at them to walk faster, with a wide smile plastered in his face. Jin-hyung was just shaking his head but the smile was there, Namjoon chuckled and Jimin was giving a wide smile back. Taehyung was really eager, when they reached him he garbed Hoseok hands and saying ‘Let’s go’ like a mantra. 

“Be patient, Tae. We know you can’t wait to see the movie…” Taehyung just pouted at Jin-hyung and the sight made Hoseok cooing at the boy saying he’s cute and pinching his cheeks. Everyone laughing at that because the couple are really affectionate to each other.

They began walking to Namjoon house talking about the movies that they would watch and the snack to buy at the near convenient store, the talk was mostly from Taehyung, Hoseok Jimin occasionally Jin-hyung to forbid them to buy the snack too much. The atmosphere were really nice made him relax and calmed a bit, his negative thought about the future, his chance, his other world and many more was temporally forgotten. He enjoyed the rest of the day, feeling at peace. But when he was at home that night, laying on his bed the thought appeared again and he sleep with so many things to resolve. Especially the thought about Jimin date on Sunday with the girl from before, Jin-hyung mentioned about it in the way home from Namjoon house (Namjoon and Jungkook was there too, Namjoon wanted to walked Jin back and Jungkook just tag along) and they joked about it until Jimin was red in the face. He was really jealous and he felt broken in the inside but he smiled forcefully on the outside but it seems nobody noticed it. Jungkook was not happy too, the smile in his smile was forced and he seems to be really mad but Yoongi really didn’t dwell on it to notice the dark expression of the younger when everyone focused on Jimin.

The next day he spend laying in bed, watching TV or listening to music and playing basketball at afternoon. He was still thinking about Jimin date tomorrow, is he going to stalk them? But it just makes him hurt more seeing them together at a date. In the night he decided to just stay at home tomorrow too, just lazing around. 

-

He was watching TV in the couch all morning until noon when his mother said she wanted to see her favorites channel. Then he was laying in his bed, thinking about Jimin making his heart shrink if Jimin was happy with other people not him. He didn’t know how long he was laying in there, his phone ringing. He wiggled toward the nightstand to grab the thing and seeing Namjoon names on it.

“What’s the matter Namjoon-ah?”

“Hyung… where are you now?” Namjoon breath was unsteady and his voice shaking a little.

“I’m at home… what happened?” concern leaking through his voice.

“Can you come to the H Hospital now? It’s Jimin and Jungkook…”Namjoon voice was really are shaking now and he heard a sob in the background. 

The mention of Jimin names and hospital making him bolt to grab his jacket. He already in the front doors his mother asking him where he was going but he didn’t hear that. He’s out of the house in flash and started running towards the hospital. He feels a lot worse and his heart was gradually broken into pieces again, he feels the adrenaline from running and the fears, sadness that was filling his body. It was the same feeling he got when he found Jimin laying in the kitchen floor limp the different is he didn’t have Jimin in his side now. He didn’t know Jimin is alright or not, tears were gathering at his eyes blurring his vision. He didn’t want this to happen again, he supposed to save Jimin this was his second chance he didn’t know if he got chance again. His breathing was heavy, he feels like chocking and finally tears started to fall and he let out a broken sob he struggled to keep breathing and running. He was supposed to make this right, why he has to make it screwed again. He wiped his eyes to erase the tears that blurring his vision and he start to see the hospital in his vision. Then he saw some silhouette in front of him a few feet away from him but he started to see black dot in his vision.

‘What? What’s happening?’ he thought, his feet felt numb and like jelly. He dropped to the ground. He’s screwed his chance again, his chance that was given to him by…  
Then it hit him, the smile the familiar person, Jungkook… Jungkook was that mysterious boy he met at the hospital. Why he didn’t remember it. No, it’s not the time to think about that. He needs to go to the hospital to see Jimin, he was trying to stand up but can’t his body feel heavy and his strength was disappearing. He struggled to see the hospital and standing up but someone was standing in front of him, he can see the feet of the person. He tried to look up but the person face was shadowed by the sun, but he can see the smile the wicked smile then his vision become black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter I posted here before I taking a break from writing this, but I didn't abandon this. I just want to focus with my study, and I'll be back in three months maybe. Sorry if this is inconvenient :) See you again next time~


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back!! Hope you all didn't mad and I thought of updating frequently after I finish my exam that was next week 
> 
> Happy reading~ Leave some comments, tell me what do you think... ^^

The sun was peeking through the horizon making the black sky slowly disappear with the bright and beautiful light. The city and the people began to wake up from the sleep and started to do their routine activities. Some people like to wake up when the sun just appeared to see the beautiful view and there are other that didn’t really fond of the morning choosing to sleep more. Like the couple that living in one of the room of the apartment building in the city. The other was already opening his eyes casually no complain was heard, sitting up and stretching making the hand that was resting in his abdomen fall slightly to his waist. He looked to the owner of the hand and smiling sweetly after seeing it, the view of his boyfriend still asleep looking at ease and really adorable. He smoothed the messy black hair tenderly making the other stir slightly but didn’t feel disturbed and buried his head more to the pillow earning a small giggle from the one who just retreat his hand and began to get up from the bed. He walked toward the window and pulled the blind open making the sunlight lighten the room, the grunt was heard from the other one who still in the bed and pulled the blanket to shield his face from the light. After looking at the view of the morning outside, he was making his way to the bed again, sat near the big lump in there and shaking it a little, earned him a groan from it, then he was shaking it again and gained an answer.

“Engh… just five minutes more….” The voice was deep and hoarse from sleep, making him giggle.

“You have to wake up, you have to work early remember?” he pealed the blanket slowly form the other to see his face, his hand staying in the other shoulder. The other then opened his eyes lazily, his mouth forming a slight pout making him smiled wider but the pout was gone in a second replaced by a smirk and he was suddenly pulled by the other, ended in the bed again. A hand was circling his waist, head nuzzling at the crook of his neck and shoulder, breathing his scent.

“You smell nice, Jimin-ah. Let me sleep more…” the hot breath in his neck making him shiver a little.

“No, I already give you five minutes. Now, you have three more minutes to wake up hyung.” The other removing his head from his neck to look at him, giving him a ‘are you serious?’ look then shrugging his shoulder, “I will enjoy it then” he said and burying his head at his neck again holding him tighter. He just stay still and let the other be, smiling at the attitude of his boyfriend. After a while he tried to push the other but didn’t succeed.

“Come on, time’s up hyung. Let me go and wake up now.” The other just staying still, and he desperately trying to free himself from his boyfriend grip. The said boyfriend seems to be asleep.

“Hyuung… Hyuung… Yoongiii….” He wiggled and whined loudly and that made his boyfriend wake up again.

“Hm, what it is Jiminie? Are you needy just now? I will gladly give it to you if you want.” Yoongi was smirking smugly at him with half opened eyes. His eyes widened, he blushed hard cheeks become red and he flustered trying to push his boyfriend face that was just an inch from his.

“Wh-what… N-no, I’m not!! What are you saying hyung!” The other chuckled hearing him stutter and flushed, muttered ‘cute’ under his breath making him redder in the face and pouted.

“You sounded needy when you said my name you know.” Yoongi then closed the gap between them to catch Jimin’s lips with his. Jimin melted in a second and kissed back, Yoongi moving his hand from his waist to his jaw a then tracing his face with his thumb until the hand reached his neck and pushing his head slightly closer. His hand gripped Yoongi’s front shirt, the hand in his neck started to massage his scalp making him exhale a soft contented sigh that swallowed by Yoongi mouth. The kiss stay longer, when they break apart he was breathing hard and so was Yoongi, Yoongi was smiling and looking at him lovingly making his heart beating faster. His cheeks were still red from the kiss, his heartbeat still racing, Yoongi big hand was caressing his face and brushing his brown bangs from his face.

“You know that, you’re beautiful Jiminie.” Yoongi was looking at him like he was the happiest man ever, like found the biggest treasure in the world he looked really content and happy, love was showing in his eyes that made happy feeling flooded through his body, like the feeling of love was growing even more bigger, his heart leaping and beating faster. 

“I love you Yoongi…” He breathed, it was so soft but Yoongi heard him and smiled wider.

“I love you too Jimin” Yoongi cupped his face and bring them closer again, closing the gap again. The kiss was slow and sweet, they parted and put their forehead together. The ringtone of the phone break the silence, Yoongi untangle himself from him and reached to the nightstand to garb his phone. Jimin then get up and began walking toward the bathroom hearing Yoongi talked that seemed to be about work from the tone he was wearing, Yoongi voice was gone when he closed the bathroom door. He breathed to calm his still fastened heartbeat, they’re already together for two years but he still feel like this when Yoongi was showing his feeling bluntly. He can’t really adapt to that because Yoongi wasn’t like that from the beginning, he’s not really an affectionate person and rarely showed his feeling, preferred to hide it. He smiled, happy that Yoongi was opened up to him and when Yoongi is happy so he is.

He began to undress himself, stepped to the shower adjusting the water to hot because he like it hot when Yoongi like it lukewarm or maybe a little cool. He grabbed the body wash took some and began washing his body with it, the smell was nice and Yoongi liked it a lot, then he washed his hair next. He wants it to be always soft, he likes it when he brushed it with his hand and Yoongi liked to ran his hand through his hair too, he likes the feeling of Yoongi’s hands at his hair. After sure he was clean he stepped out and took the blue towel in the hanger to dry his body then wrapping it around his waist, took the white towel to dry his hair then walked out of the room. Yoongi was still talking on the phone but the tone was more casual, maybe some of their friends Namjoon-hyung or Hoseok-hyung, he walked past his boyfriend while drying his wet hair and he could feel the eyes that followed his movement. He ignored it, focusing to choose his clothes to wear, picked a long sleeved white sweat shirt with some printed words in the back and black jeans. He unfolded the towel from his waist to put underwear and the pair of eyes still watching him and he absolutely felt it, so he hurriedly wore the jeans and the shirt that was a little big in his body. He picked the blue towel with one hand and the other drying his hair that still a little wet. He glanced toward Yoongi when he stopped talking, the other was still staring at him, he tilted his head a little silently asking but Yoongi stayed silent but never avert his gaze. 

“Didn’t you have to hurry and go to work, hyung? You just got a phone call from it, right?” he walked to the bathroom again to hang both of the towel in his hand, hearing an agreeing hum from his boyfriend. “Why don’t you go shower now and I will make breakfast for us.” He continued when he walked towards the bed again.

“Yeah, okay.” The other was standing up and ruffled his hair on the way to bathroom. The gesture was tender he felt touched, the corner of his mouth quirking up and forming a sincere smile while he fixed the blankets and pillows smothering the crumpled sheets. Then he searching Yoongi’s working clothes that basically a suit, he put it in the bed neatly and walked out towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He got what he needed from the refrigerator put them in the counter, grabbing the pot to boil water for Yoongi’s usual black coffee, putting the apron then continuing making the foods. He was too absorbed in cooking, he didn’t realize that Yoongi was in there leaning to kitchen door, arm crossed and a fond smile decorated his face. He flinched a little when he feels arm circling his waist and chin resting in his shoulder, he relaxed when he smell Yoongi’s familiar scent the smell of mint and just Yoongi’s. He liked when Yoongi was like this clingy and affectionate, hugging him, his broad chest pressed on his back, his big hand holding him close against his own body like he will disappear the moment he loosen his grip. 

“The food almost ready, hyung and I already made your coffee.” The other hummed slightly his breath fanned his skin, the grip not loosened but become tighter then a sigh was heard the other letting him go to pick the coffee, took a sip and sitting on the chair. A moment later he was putting the plate and the bowl of foods in the table, they began eating silently and Yoongi break the silent with a cough.

“About the phone call, I might be home late today. There some other thing that must be fixed today and Namjoon want to talk about the production of his book this month.” He looked from his food to Yoongi, mouth still full with food he finished it slowly.

“What about the book? Isn’t it already finished?” he continued eating but still paying attention to Yoongi.

“Yeah, he said that he felt there are something was missing and wanted to talk to me about my opinion. I think he just worried and nervous about it, so I thought to reassure him.” Yoongi was shrugging his shoulder with a lazy attitude, when he actually really cares about hi bestfriend, and then finishing his breakfast gulping the water beside his plate. He picked the dishes after finishing then washing them, Yoongi was going to get his phone in the bedroom then back again with bag walking to the front door. He wiped his hand in the front of the apron, following his boyfriend to the front door and seeing that Yoongi was crouching down to put his feet in his shoes. When Yoongi straightened, he noticed that the tie was messy and reaching to fix them when he looked up he saw Yoongi looking at him happily and he smiled back with a pink cheeks brushing the black locks that was sticking up slightly.

“I’m going now.” Yoongi said then kissing his lips just for three seconds. He blushed slightly but answered back nonetheless. 

“Don’t over work yourself hyung and like usual, text me what you want for dinner, ‘kay?” He asked with a soft voice, Yoongi smiled and muttered ‘alright’, stepped out of the door. 

 

He was staying there staring at the closed door, with a radiant smile adoring his face. He was happy, because they really looked like a married couple Yoongi was the husband and he was well wife… Yoongi was manlier than him, although when he has white pale skin and his leg was thin but Yoongi was stronger than his looks. When Yoongi goes to work he would stay home cleaning and doing house chores, making breakfast, lunch and dinner and he was the receiving position in their relationship. He was still standing there touching his red and hot cheeks, the wide smile was still there. He walked back inside with a skip in his step humming a song, gathering the dirty clothes in the bedroom bringing them to the washing room separating them between black, white and other color. He put them into the washing machine, added the soap and pressed the button to make it start. While waiting, he pulled his phone from his jeans pocket playing some music and looking through his tweet, then he remember that he promised Taehyung to meet him at usual café they visit. He decided to text Taehyung asking are they still going to meet up, he was waiting for the answer when the bip sound was heard he filling the water and setting up the machine again. Taehyung still didn’t respond to him though, he was browsing through videos of dance competition that he receive the answer, he opened it and Taehyung said that yes they will meet at lunch time in the café he answered back an okay with a smile emoji. Taehyung replied faster than before with more emoji and asking what was he doing now that he replied doing chores the other just replied with some mocking emoji saying it’s boring and he was just wake up when he received his first text. He send that Taehyung must be more responsible about chores and don’t sleep too much that Taehyung answered with a ‘yes yes, you’re nagging too much’ that makes him laugh.   
He finished doing the laundry carried on cleaning the house some music playing through the speaker, he danced along to the music while dusting and polishing the little of furniture they had. He really like to hear music a when working and be absorbed by the melody making his body moving by itself following the music flow like the music was guided him. After finishing cleaning and vacuuming all the room he sat at the couch with a sigh resting his head in the back closing, the music was stopped long ago when he cleaning the bedroom. He rose his head glancing at the clock, he still have two hour and half before meeting Taehyung so he reached for the remote and turned on the television looking through the channels then settled at some romance drama. It’s telling the story about man and woman that before was a couple and the woman was having an accident losing half of her memories that she was forgot about her lover and the man was in pain because of it but still waiting for the woman to remember him. The drama was finished the music was still playing while the credits of the movie rolling, he was wiping the tears in his eyes, the story was really touching. It was really a sad story but in the same time it’s really are great story, the love the man had for the woman was very deep. He glanced at the clock that showed that he had five minutes to prepare before going to the café because it take him 15 minutes to walk there. He turned off the television getting up to the bedroom and took a black beanie probably Yoongi’s settled it at his head, looking at the mirror to fix his bangs and smiled brightly admiring himself. Pocketing his phone and wallet, grabbing the key then putting his shoes, he locked the door and began walking out of the building. 

The weather was nice, the sun was shining brightly there were some clouds, he was looking his surroundings. It was near lunch break times, there are many people walking in the streets or in the eating place. There are some groups of girls enjoying their lunch or some bunch of business man getting lunch breaks, some couples enjoying their date together. Recently he and Yoongi didn’t really go out to date, the last one was one month ago. Yoongi was busy with work, when he had a day off Yoongi will just rest all day, or they spend them together in the house and two weeks ago they spend the weekend at Yoongi’s parents home because they invited them missed their son and his adorable boyfriend and the next week His parents turn to invite them the reason was the same they missed their dear son and his sweet boyfriend. He was a bit jealous seeing the other couples, he wanted to go on date with Yoongi too, even if it just eating dinner in their favorites or just enjoying the view at the park eating ice cream. He wanted to spend time together outdoor, just the two of them. He sighed promising himself to talk with Yoongi about it, he looked up to see the café just a few meters from him.   
The bell over the door tinkled when he walked in, some upbeat music was played in the café that dominated by white and sky blue color as the wallpaper giving the fresh and calming atmosphere. He looked around searching for Taehyung that seemed to be not here yet, he walked to the one table near the window and sat there looking outside. One of the waitress a girl maybe younger than him with black short hair came to take his order handing him the menu while offering him the new recipe they had or the popular drinks, he ordered caramel macchiato and told the girl that he will order the food when his friend arrived. The girl nodded, telling him to wait a little for his order then disappearing to the counter. About seven minutes later Taehyung appeared through the door the bell tinkled loudly, he waved his hand and calling Taehyung name and smiled when the other looking at him. Taehyung sighed when he sat across from him.

“Sorry, Jiminie. On my way here I stumbled across some friends from high school.” Showing his sheepish smile. 

“It’s okay, I’m used to your excuses Tae.” He smiled, taking a sip at his drink, the sweet taste of caramel and the whipped cream melting in his mouth.

“It’s true though, I’m saying the truth not an excuse…” Taehyung said defensively, pouting at the end. “Are you saying I’m always making excuse? Who was the bad here, you already ordered drinks when I’m not here yet. You supposed to wait for me to order together.” The other continued with a crossed arm and a ‘hump’.

“Didn’t you usually making a lot of excuse when you late to class. And I’m thirsty so I ordered the drinks but I’m good enough to wait for you to order the food when you come.” He put the cup back to the table expression calm and relaxed.

“It was years ago when we were still in high school, I’m not like that again and you know that.” Tahyung was fuming and averted his eyes with him to look like he’s really mad at him.

“Yeah, I know. I’m just messing with you.” He giggled and Taehyung glanced at him still frowning but then started to laugh too.  
The waitress from before come again to take their order, Taehyung was flirting with her and the scene was really funny, the girl look uncomfortable but nonetheless she was blushing. Well Taehyung was a charming guy, he can melt the girl heart with his smile and deep voice. He stifled a laugh when Taehyung winked at the girl and the girl blushed stumbled a bit in her step on her way to the counter. He teased Taehyung about it, Taehyung just shrugging his shoulder saying he was a charmer making him laughed hard. They talked about life, how was their family, the works, how his and Yoongi relationship going, Taehyung love life that still doesn’t has his partner yet. They talked about everything, it seems that Taehyung was just want to spend time with his best friend. They talked for 3 hours straight, if not for Taehyung phone to ring maybe they would be still talking. They bid goodbye to each other with a warm hug promising to meet again then parted ways in front of the café. He began walking home, checking his phone to see if Yoongi have sent him a text. He frowned when he saw none, it’s already near evening the sun was beginning to set the sky was in orange hue. He decided to text his boyfriend, Yoongi usually forgets to text him when he’s busy with work so he was the one to text first then calling him if he didn’t replied for twenty minutes.   
It’s already ten minutes he still didn’t received the answer, he stopped at the near convention store to buy the ingredients for dinner and buying some necessary things that ran out at the house like some snacks and cereal, some juices and other things. He grabbed the trolley walking towards the cereal section first picking their usual cereal product then proceeded to the snacks and then the juices. Then he remembered that they nearly run out of shampoos and the soap for laundry he turned to the shampoos and soap sections grabbing the amount for a month putting them in the trolley. He pulled his phone again to check is Yoongi already replied, seeing none he started calling him, putting his phone at his right ears. He was tapping his finger to the handle bar of the trolley, lips turning into a pout when the other was late to answer, but turning into smile after the call was answered.

“Yoongi-hyung, why aren’t you replied my text?” the pout turned back, his voice was whinny and sigh was heard from the other line.

“I’m sorry Jiminie…my bad, I didn’t see my phone.” The other sounded guilty. He sighed mentally and smiled a little, it’s definitely Yoongi that didn’t see his phone when he was focusing at work.

“Hm, I just want to know what you want for dinner…. And I sort of want to hear your voice” he was saying the last sentences so soft and low maybe Yoongi didn’t hear it.

“Yeah I miss you too Jiminie…. Your voice sooth me, making me calm and at ease…” the other was definitely heard it, Yoongi really had a sharp hearing. The relief and calmness of Yoongi’s voice was flooding from his ears to his body and settled at his heart that started to beating fast. Heat was blossoming at his cheeks making it dusting in red.

“U-uhm, i-it’s g-good then-” he took a deep breath to calm down a bit because he just stuttered “By the way, what do you want for dinner, hyung?” he asked more steady now, but his heart was still beating fast and his cheeks still warm.

“Oh, I want…. Meat but whatever you cook, I’ll eat it.” He can feel the smile in Yoongi’s voice and the meaning of it makes his face redder.

“Okay. Don’t over work, hyung. I’ll wait you at home… Love you, Yoongi hyung~” He said it with a genuine smile and add a kissing sound after.

“Yeah, love you too Jiminie” Yoongi chuckled and cut the line. 

He was still smiling, continued to search for the ingredients while humming to the music that was played in the store. When he was looking at the meat to choose, someone tapped his shoulder. He looked back and seeing a boy taller and younger than him and he had maroon hair, he was smiling at him teeth showing. He was startled a bit then smiling too when he saw the familiar face, he had the boy in a brotherly hug patting the boy shoulder after.

“Long time no see. You grow bigger now Jungkookie” He looked from head to toe the boy in front of him, he was taller than before.

“Um, yeah. Long time no see, how are you Jimin-hyung?” The boy asking calmly

“I’m fine, everything is good. And you how are you? What are you doing after graduating?” the boy smiled slightly and then looking sheepishly at him.

“I’m good, I was recruited by some company to be a soloist. They recruit me after seeing my dance performance in the completion before graduating.” He gapes at the boy, really   
this kid was awesome. He had so many talents and he’s lucky too.

“That’s good for you! Congrats brat, are you already debuting?” He bumps his fist to the boy shoulder and smiling his bright smile.

“I actually debuted one month ago, It’s really are a new feeling for me.” The other boy looked happy then looking at him again “What about you hyung?” 

“I’m just teaching kids dance at Hoseok-hyung dance studio. But I’m spend much time at home though.” He laughed sheepishly touching his neck. The other boy just hummed then glancing at his trolley. 

“Oh, I’m just buying something for dinner and the necessaries in the house. So, what are you doing here Jungkook?” he turned back to the meat picking one of them then putting it in his trolley.

“I was buying some snacks and drinks.” The other answered nonchalantly looking at his own basket. He glanced at his trolley again and asked “Are you usually eat that much of meat?”

Jimin was laughing at that “Of course not, I’m buying it for Yoongi-hyung. He likes meat a lot, so I absent mindedly buying it too much.” He sighed out loud making the other tilt his head a little.

“What’s wrong hyung?” He looked at the other and smiled slightly.

“It just Yoongi-hyung recently was working too much, I’m just worried and we didn’t spend much time together because of it.” He was looking at his feet, continuing “Don’t misunderstand it, we spend some time together when he had a day off but it’s always indoor and with our parents. I wanted to go out together just the of us, is it just walking around the park or something simple.” He sighed again this time the younger patted his shoulder encouragingly.

“You can go out with me sometimes.” The younger smiling when he looked back.

“Haha, Right…But you are a singer now, you’re a famous person. Aren’t you busy with schedule?” He said seriously but there is playfulness there.

“I’m not famous yet, but the last part was right I have a tight schedule.” The younger has a thoughtfull expression.   
He just shaking his head a little and began moving, they walking to the cashier together and paying their stuff. When they were outside the store Jungkook looked at him a serious expression was in his face.

“Jimin-hyung, may I ask about something?” The younger gaze was really piercing like he can see his soul. He was just nodded because he can’t utter a word now.

“Are you happy? Did you have any regrets?” the younger was deadly serious, his voice was different. He take his time to answer the question.

“Of course I’m happy. I have loving parents, so many good friends, and I have a perfect partner in the world. I love him so much and he loves me back just as much. I never have regrets whatever happened in my life, because they were the one making me like this right now.” He said honestly and his heart fluttered when he talked about Yoongi, Yoongi was the one who makes him happy.

The younger staying still watching him like a hawk, observing him, then his smile was back. “I’m glad if you’re happy now.” The younger then bid him goodbye with a smile and some glint in his eyes that he didn’t know what it’s.  
He shrugged it off, the younger was really surprised him asking about that. Maybe he was just having what you call puberty, still didn’t know about himself and the world. Yeah the younger was in that stage according to his age. He wasn’t paying attention to his surrounding and he was bumping into someone making some of his plastic bag dropped to the ground.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t look where I walk. I’m really sorry.” He put the rest of his plastic bag to the ground to help the other. He bumped with some girl maybe younger than him, she was bending down to get his thing that was dropped when he bumped into her. He helped her gathering them after that bowing his head.

“Ah, no. It’s okay, I didn’t get hurt.” The girl said with a smile adoring her round face, she was taller than him maybe around Taehyung and Jungkook height and she has blonde hair that was pulled into ponytails.

“I’m glad you’re not hurt.” He heaved a sigh and began gathering his own things at the ground. The girl was still standing there seems like waiting for him. he looked up after finishing, giving her a questioning look.

“Oh, um. I lived in the same apartment as you, I just moved there recently.” She said shyly, looking at the ground.

“Really? Then why don’t we walk together to there.” He smiled brightly when the girl looked at him back, nodded and smiling too.  
They began walking together, making a little conversation. The girl was friendly and talkative, he learned her name was Sophie, she’s half Korea half Spanish. She lived at the same floor as him and Yoongi, she said she wanted to greet the neighbor but didn’t have much time. When he reached his apartment door, Sophie smiled at him.

“It’s nice meeting you Park Jimin-shi… you’re an interesting and really a good person.” She smiled with her eyes closed offering her hand to him. He put some of the plastic bag near the door and shaking her hands.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Sophie. And thank you.” He smiled back with a bright smile.

“I hope to see you around again sometimes…” The girl said opening her eyes and he saw something in there that he can’t grasp. 

“…Yes, me too.” He said dazed. She then turned on her heels toward the end of the hall leaving him staring at nothing. 

He unfroze himself and opening the front door, grabbing the bags closing the door and locked it then walked toward the kitchen. He unpacked and arranged the things the shampoos and soap he put them at the bathroom, then putting the food leaving the things he need to cook in the counter. He decided to take a bath first, preparing the water in the bathtub while waiting he washing the rice and put them in the rice cooker. After the bath was settled he enjoying the bath with a bubble soap, scooping some bubbles and blowing them. He was thinking about today, there was many things happened he meet Taehyung, Jungkook that he didn’t so for a long time and asking him a weird question. He shakes his head to clear his mind and focusing to relax his body. He feels more relaxed after the warm bath, wearing some comfy clothes that was a blue sweeter and a loose and long pants. He come back to the kitchen and then preparing the dinner, he hummed some of his favorites song while cooking, he can’t wait for Yoongi to came home. After maybe an hour he finished cooking, he looked at the clock in his phone. Yoongi will come back in fifteen minutes or so, he smiled wide happily. He feels thirsty so he grabbed the refrigerator handle but then he heard some sharp ringing in his ears, he clamped his hand at his ears blocking the sound but it seem pointless because he still can hears it louder. He was kneeled in the floor clutching at his head because it’s hurt he closed his eyes tightly, he tried to stand up but can’t. He opened his eyes but his visions start to be swirling and when he tried to stand again he dropped to the floor, there are black dot in his vision. What’s happening to him? He doesn’t know, he needs Yoongi now, his Yoongi. 

“Y-Yoon-g-gi” He calls his name but his visions started to blur then he was in the darkness.


	5. Chapter Four

The soft melody was playing through the place, not so many people was there making the atmosphere was calming and relaxing. The place was dominated by brown color, there are sweet smell of cakes and cookies and the smell of coffee. He was chatting with two people, one with a light orange hair the other with black hair. They seemed to be waiting for someone, then that someone arrived next. He has white or grey hair and dimples when smiling, the man was friend with the black haired guy. After a while there are some waiter that looks like the friend of the other two, he has broad shoulder, light brown hair and nice smile. They talked while ordering but in the middle of it the broad shoulder guy was looking past them and calling someone names, making all of them look at the person who  was standing near the door and was looking at his direction. He felt that he know that person, but he can’t remember. He has light brown hair, cat like eyes and white pale skin. The three of them mostly talking about music and all of that and he was talking with the orange haired guy. All the time they talked he could feel the one with brown hair was taking glance at him whatever he had a chance and he feels this weird sensation in his body, it’s weird.

The scene becoming blurry and changed to another scene, it was in some apartment exactly in living room it seems. There was him and the brown haired guy in the couch, sitting beside each other pressing close together, and a blanket spread at their thighs, the television was on and playing some movies. The other hand was in his shoulder pulling him closer making his head resting at his chest, strangely he relaxed more and snuggled closer and looking up at the other one. The other was looking at him too, their faces were really close and the other was closing the gap capturing his lips with his own. The kiss was sweet and short, after they broke apart the other was looking at his face with a satisfied and happy smile then kissed his forehead.

  
Like before the scene changed again to some different apartment from before, he was in the kitchen and seemed to make some food. The same brown haired man was standing at the doorway looking at him fondly then making his way towards him and embracing him from the back. The other was burying his face at his neck, inhaling his smell and nuzzling. He patted the other head and turned his head at the other when he rose his head, the next thing was they lips touched for some seconds at first it was sweet but got more intense after a while with tongue involving and bite and licks.

Then the scene changed again to the place that looks like a hospital, he was restless pacing around and fiddling with his sweeter sleeve. The nurses come with from the front door with an unconscious man with brown hair the same man, strangely he felt broken looking at the man state and tears was already gathering at his eyes. He followed the nurses and the man eyes opened and he was begging the man to not leave him and the other coughed when he tried to say something. Tear was rolling from his eyes, wetting his cheeks the man giving him a smile saying something but he can’t hear clearly. The nurse was preventing him to enter when the man was brought to the ICU room but he restrained and more tears falling down and he screamed.

-

He jolted awake with tears still falling down he touched his cheeks feeling the liquid and began wiping them with his sleeves. He doesn’t remember exactly what was he dreamed but the tears won’t stop, it keeps rolling when he tried to wipe it. The pain in his chest was real, he feels like choked and that makes him let out a broken sob, he didn’t know what it is. But, he felt really sad, lost and empty, the pain at his heart was really hurt like it was stabbed. So he clutched his shirt where his heart was and struggled to take his breath and calming himself, after a while the tears stopped and the pain was gone but the emptiness was there. What was he dreaming? He tried to remember but it was blurry, a man with brown hair smiling at him, he looking at the man with tears in his eyes, the man forehead was bleeding. The man was saying something his mouth was moving but he didn’t hear the sound then he screamed with tears rolling. That was all he remembered, who was the man? The face was really blurry he just catching the hair that was brown and the pain just now, why was it’s hurt so much?

  
He shook his head to clear his mind, it was just dream - a strange dream – and it doesn’t mean anything. He shouldn’t dwell on it anymore, he got out of the bed tidied it. He walked towards the door closed it carefully behind his back after, trying not to make much sounds. He hears some clattering in the kitchen, his mom must be awake now. He stand in the entrance of the kitchen and smiled brightly.

“Good morning, mom”. He said while approached the woman who turned to look at him, lips going up forming a smile that exactly the same with him and turned the stove off then wiping her hand to the front of her blue apron.

  
“Ah~ Good morning, Jiminie~” the woman talked happily and ruffled his hair making it messier. He looked at his mother with a pout, his mother just smiled but then the soft hands of his mother touched the side of his eyes.

“Are you crying just now? You’re eyes are red and puffy” the tone was full concern, the soft eyes looking at him the end of her lips turned down.

“Yes, I was crying when I wake up. I don’t know why but it was really hurt in here.” He touched his chest “I dreamed about someone that I didn’t know that someone was in pain and I can see he was going to die. Maybe that was the reason, but I didn’t know who the person is….” He closed his eyes when he feels his mother hand caressing his cheeks and tracing her thumb at his closed eyelids.

“Hm… are you still feel the pain in your heart?” his mother asked softly running her hand through his hair smothering it.

“No, but I felt there was something like emptiness just a little bit. The feeling was similar to the feeling of loneliness” He felt more relaxed at the feeling of his hair being touched by his mom.

“Then it’s all going to be fine. If you didn’t feel the pain again I didn’t to be worried because you’ll be alright.” He opened his eyes when his mother hand leaving his hair settled at his shoulder. “Now, you must be prepared for school now if you didn’t want to be late.” His mother warm smile was directed at him.

He nodded muttering ‘Okay’ smiling back at his mom. He walk to the bathroom with a little skip in his step, his mother always can make him feel better when he feel bad or sad. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, in the way to his room he checked his brother room. The younger boy was still asleep in his bed, he smiled at the scene before him. His brother was sprawled one leg dangling from the bed, the blanket was thrown over. He gently shaking the younger calling his names softly. The younger stirred slowly opened his eyes looking at him sleepily, he sat up and yawned.

“Good morning, hyung.” The younger said while rubbing his eyes cutely, making him squealing inside and ruffling his brother hair affectionately.

“Good morning, my cute dongsaeng~. Now, get up and clean yourself because you don’t want to be late right?” he smiled when the younger gasp and looking at the clock in the nightstand, then hurriedly getting up and cleaning up his bed.

“Of course, I didn’t want to be late for school hyung. Today I have a quiz on the first period and I studied for it last night.” He smiled at his dongsaeng who was struggling with the blanket, he helped him and receiving a smile.

They got out together, the younger heading to the bathroom and he was heading to his room to change into his uniform. He grab his bag near the desk and check his phone, he got some message from his friend three minutes ago saying that he should go ahead without him to school because he just wake up and tell the other hyung to go ahead too. He shakes his head it’s not the first time his friend like that but he and the hyung still waiting for him no matter what especially their oldest hyung would nag and fussed about it. He ate his breakfast while talking to his mom about the dance practice he has after the school, wishing his little brother luck for the quiz he had this morning and listening to his father talk about the news that he read at the newspaper. He bid goodbye to his family, he heard his brother whining to his father to hurry up and his mother laughing softly when he reached the front door. He walked to the direction of his friend house that was the direction of school too. He was thinking about the dream again, it was not the first time he got that kind of dream, where he was way older than now with people he didn’t recognize.   
  
Actually he had that dream for the third time and in all of them there was this one person that always appeared, he had a cat like eyes and pale white skin. In the first dream it was really short just some fragment, him and the man in a bed the other head was buried to the crook of his neck, him and the man looking at each other eyes the other forehead resting at his and hands caressing his face still in the same bed, him and the man at the front door of some apartment he was tidying the other necktie and the other looking at him happily, kissing his forehead then disappearing through the door. The second dream was longer like today, he meet the same man again, and many other that he didn’t know at all. He doesn’t know why suddenly he had this strange dream, he didn’t tell his family about the dream his mother just found the third because he was crying when waking up. He didn’t tell his mom about the other dream because he think it just a weird dream that would be gone after a while. He was brought back to the reality by the shouting that all too familiar to his ears. He looked in front of him to see the hyung was standing near his friend house. He smiled when he see one of them wave his hand and began to walk faster towards them. He stopped in front of the one who just calling and waving his hand at him then his body was wrapped by the other in a warm hug.

  
“Kawaii, Jiminie~. Hyung missed your cuteness and your chubby cheeks.” The other was making some weird sound a bit high pitched, releasing him and pinched his cheeks.

  
“Jaehwan-hyung you’re going to hurt the kid if you pinched him that hard.” The remark makes his cheeks that was pinched just now was free. He rubbed them to sooth the slight pain, then smiling to his hyung who was wearing an apologetic face.

  
“Sorry, Jiminie~. I didn’t mean to.” The other was rubbing his cheeks too, gently and tenderly.

  
“No, It’s okay. I’m missed you too Jaehwanie-hyung!” his lips forming a bright smile that makes the other do the same.

He glanced at the person who makes the remark just then, “Good morning, Wonshik-hyung.” He smiled to the other, receiving a “Morning, Jimin.” with a smile too.

  
He looked behind the two of them expecting to see the three other hyung too but he’s just seeing one of them looking at the front door of his friend house. When he opened his mouth to ask where are the other, the front door swung open and three people coming out with a ruckus.

“Sanghyuk-ah! How many times that I remind you not to play games until late at night! You’re mother said she already told you not to but why are you still do it? I’m feeling bad for your mother because you can’t wake up, really you must listen to your mother.” The one with tan skin was talking more like nagging to the boy who just nodded patiently.

  
“Yes, mom. I had two mom from now on.” The other one that stay silent was laughing now hearing that.

  
“Hakyeon-hyung was nagging too much and sounds like a mom.” The other smiled showing his dimples.

  
“Yah! Hongbin-” Hakyeon was about to protest but was cut by Sanhyuk who was walking past them and calling his name.

  
He smiled wider greeting Sanghyuk with ‘Morning Hyuk’ then looking behind Sanghyuk when the older two approach them.

“Oh, Jiminie is here! Then what are we waiting for, let’s go before we late.”

  
Hakyeon was ushering them to go ahead and walking in the back watching them with Taekwoon who was silent all the time. Hyuk and him was walking in the front and the other three hyung was behind them.

  
“You didn’t receive my text or didn’t read it?” Hyuk asking but his eyes still looking forward. He glanced at his friend before answering.

“I read it, of course.” He got a look that said why did he still come. “The hyung was already there when I arrived at your house, moreover Hakyeon-hyung would still wait for you even if we all wanted to go first and making all of us waited too you know.” He shrugged his shoulder and looking at Hakyeon-hyung in the back who was immersed in the talk he had with Taekwoon-hyung.

“Yeah, you’re right. Hakyeon-hyung was stubborn, so do you. You and Hakyeon-hyung was alike in that kind of thing stubborn, hard-working and more.” He looked at his friend confused with the statement.

  
“Hyukie was right. You and Hakyeon-hyung have many similarities.” This time Hongbin-hyung who was listening commented, he turned to the back with a tilted head.

  
“You two were full of aegyo but in a different way. Look at you now, you was pulling an aegyo face without much effort. Basically, you was a cutie and charming.” Jaehwan-hyung was joining the conversation and cooing at him. The compliment making his cheeks dusting in pink, he said thank you with a soft voices.

  
“And Hakyeon-hyung was doing aegyo in purpose, especially in front of Taekwoon-hyung.” Wonshik-hyung was smiling at him and looking behind them to see the people they was talking about.

  
“But, when you tried to do an aegyo purposely you suck at it.” Hyuk added with a playful smirk. He rolled his eyes at that, making the other laughing and soon he was laughing too. The two oldest were looking at them with a confusion.

  
“What are you guys talking about?” Hakyeon-hyung said when the laughter slowed down, looking at them curiously.

  
“We were talking about Jimin and you hyung, right?” Hongbin-hyung looked at Jaehwan-hyung who nodded.

“Yes, you two had many similarities. Like aegyo, you two was full of aegyo.” Jaehwan-hyung was making weird sound and doing some aegyo pose.

“Like the one who talk right now… You too, Jaehwan-ah. And I didn’t do aegyo that much.” Hakyeon-hyung was looking at Jaehwan with letting out a soft snort, and crossing his hand in front of his chest in the end.

“Really? Well you always do aegyo whenever Taekwoon-hyung was there.” Wonshik looked at Taekwoon with a smirk, making the quiet Taekwoon glare at him and Hakyeon cheeks dusting in pink.   
  
The scene making all of them laughing, seeing Hakyeon-hyung blushed and Taekwoon-hyung glared at them but with a little pink at his cheeks. He was laughing too, but suddenly he wasn’t looking at his friends again. The scene changed to different place the sky was orange and in front of him was other six people with a different school uniform that he didn’t know laughing at the two people who were blushing just like Taekwoon and Hakyeon just now. In one of them he saw the boy that was recently appeared in his dream but in much younger state, he recognizes the cat-like eyes and white pale skin. The boy then turned his head and their eyes met, the time was like stopped and the other was slowly disappearing leaving only him and the familiar boy. He couldn’t avert his eyes, he felt like he was drowning in them. He snapped back when he felt a hand resting at his shoulder, he blinked two times. The familiar boy was gone and he was looking at his friends who have a worried look in their faces.

“Jimin-ah? Are you okay?” Hakyeon-hyung was asking him with a worried tone and a look of concern in his face.

  
“Huh, What…?” he said looking at all of their faces, still dazed with what was he seeing just now.

“You were quiet then, when we look at you, you were dazing. You were looking at us but it looks like you were not.” Hyuk was looking at him and the hand squeezed his shoulder a little.

“Are you feeling not okay? Don’t force yourself.” Jaehwan-hyung smiled kindly at him but he the concern was still there.

“Ah, no. I’m okay, just spacing out a bit.” He smiled to them, telling them that he was alright by smiling brighter. They smiled back after seeing him smile brighter and didn’t pry deeper.

  
“Okay then. let’s go now, because we have maybe ten or fifteen minutes before the first period started.” Hongbin-hyung said while looking at his watch.   
  
They continued walking, Hakyeon-hyung and Taekwoon-hyung was walking besides him, Taekwoon in his left and Hakyeon in his right. Hakyeon-hyung was glancing at him and then Taekwoon-hyung after a while he talked.

“Jiminie, are you really okay?” Hakyeon-hyung bend his body a little to see his face. He looked at his right and smiled.

  
“I’m okay, don’t worry hyung.” Hakyeon-hyung smiled but still continued.

“You can always talk to me if you have a problem, or you can talk to Taekwoonie too. But Taekwoonie will just listening, and just talking a little.” Hakyeon-hyung was sending a smirk and chuckled when Taekwoon-hyung was sending him a half-hearted glare, he looked at his two hyung interaction and giggled because they act so not like their age.

  
The two hyung looking at him and Hakyeon-hyung giggled too when Taekwoon-hyung smiled and patted his head. the two just worried about him and Hakyeon-hyung feels the responsible to take care the dongsaeng furthermore Hakyeon-hyung always kind to people especially close friends and Taekwoon-hyung was always the calm and give an poker face but he actually cares for the other. He already consider all of them are his family, his second family with Hakyeon-hyung who always looking out to them and taking cares of them like their mother added by Taekwoon-hyung who was always there besides Hakyeon-hyung supporting them with different way and looking out to Hakyeon-hyung the most like a father. They were really like a couple and the dongsaeng teased them to be the mother and the father. Well, from what he can see Hakyeon-hyung is in love with Taekwoon-hyung that was anyone can see it, it’s obvious by the glance he send to the other- it was full of loving and longing- and the blush that spread through his cheeks and he thought Taekwoon-hyung returning the feeling because he saw too many times when Taekwoon-hyung would look at Hakyeon-hyung with an adoration and full of love that would be disappear the seconds after. He was confused why they didn’t realize it, and they was usually teased them about it and they didn’t take the hint that they loved each other.

He thought about what his friend said about Hakyeon-hyung and him. He looked at Hakyeon-hyung who was smiling at Taekwoon-hyung and talking randomly with cheerfulness, what were his similarities with the kind and mother-like Hakyeon-hyung? Aegyo? Maybe, but anything else? Hakyeon-hyung was kind and always working hard at what he can do for other people, caring and a little stubborn. He was far from the same with Hakyeon-hyung. His train of thought then going to the moment where he was like in another world, where there was people he didn’t know but they feels familiar to him. Especially the boy with cat-like eyes and pale white skin, who was it, why he had that dreams, so many thought was in his head and all of them he didn’t has the answer. He looked again to his left to see Taekwoon-hyung who was talking with Hakyeon-hyung with his low voice, Taekwoon-hyung has a cat-like eyes and white skin and it was familiar with the boys he met in dreams.

  
The thought was cut when they arrived at the school then rushing inside to catch the first period, split up to their classes. The thought was already gone when he sit at his seat in the class, their homeroom teacher walking in.


	6. Chapter Five

For the entire week he constantly getting the little fragment of memories, when he was walking back home, when he was eating dinner with his parents and brother, when he was resting after playing basketball with his friends. It made him thrown a little when he come back to the reality because of the sudden and random timing, making his best friend and the hyungs looking worriedly at him especially Hakyeon-hyung. Not only that, he still got the dream and it’s not that frequent but the dreams were different each time. Sometimes it’s look alike with some of the fragment memories he got. What makes him confused was almost in every dream and fragments of memories the familiar pale and cat-like eyes boy was there. Just the presence of the boy was enough to calm him down but he didn’t exactly know the reason behind the calmness and reassurance he felt whenever he saw him. The look he got whenever their eyes met, it was so intoxicated, so deep it’s unravel his soul like it can see through his mind.

All those dreams feels so real, so vivid, he can feel the emotion flowing through his mind and body. Whenever the him in the dream feels happy and excited he would feel it too, the fluttering in his heart the warm vibe that travelling through his body. When the him was sad or feels bad he also feel it too, his heart sink and feels like being squeezed, the feel of tears that were gathering in his eyes. It’s felt too real especially this one feeling that he didn’t know and never feels it before, his body was flooding with warm then creeping to his cheeks, his heart beat start to pick a faster rhythms and his stomach would scrunch and fluttering. It’s foreign for him, he didn’t know how to react to this. So, after contemplating for three days he come to a decision to tell his mom about this about the dream and all of the strange things happened for the past week. 

It was Sunday morning, he was awake with his brother giggling and poking his cheeks. He tried to swat his brother arm with a grunt, making his brother laugh.

“Wake uuupp!! Jiminie-hyuuung~”. His brother said with a singsong tune and patting his cheeks gently.  
He opened his eyes slowly looking at the ceiling painted with sky blue color, he sighed because he got the dream again. He averted his eyes from the ceiling to his brother that standing near his bed smiling at him. He smiled back and sit up to ruffle Jihoon hair greeting him.

“Good morning, Jihoonie.”

“Good morning too, hyung!” his brother beamed at him with sparkling big eyes and radiating smile. The sight was so adorable and cute so he patted the space beside him signing Jihoon to sat near him

“Come here, Hyung want to hug you…” he’s cooing and stretch his hand a little, making a grabby hands.

“Hyung, I’m not a baby anymore so don’t treat me like that…” Jihoon twisted his lips to pout and crossing his hands in front of his chest.

“Nope, you still my baby brother. Now I really need your hug Jihoonie, Please.” He laughed a little seeing Jihoon pout, then patting the bed and mimicking his brother pout.

Jihoon sighed in annoyance but he can see that his brother didn’t mean it at all, because the little smile Jihoon had when he climbed and sat beside him. He reached under Jihoon armpit and lifted the boy to sat him at his lap, and before the boy complaining about it he hugged him, nuzzling at Jihoon hair that smell like strawberry their favorites, and sighed in peace. He felt Jihoon wrapping his small hands at his torso and patting his back like trying to comfort him. He smiled at Jihoon act, his brother was cute and caring. He draws back and smiling brightly at Jihoon, feeling happy in the morning and forgetting the dream he just had. Jihoon smiled back and then stretching his hands to touch his head and ruffled his hair. He looked back tilted his head a little like asking Jihoon what he was doing.

“Don’t worry, I will always here for you hyung. Because I’m a good dongsaeng!” Jihoon beamed at him.  
He stunned for a second, Jihoon was trying to comfort him even when he didn’t show or said his problem. He smiled lovingly at Jihoon.

“Yes, you’re a very good dongsaeng and I love you~.” He nuzzled his nose with Jihoon making the boy laughing loudly. They laughed together and didn’t notice their mother standing at the doorstep smiling fondly at them.

“Having fun without me, my lovely son” his mother soft voice was heard and they instantly glanced at the door. The woman was walking toward them with the same bright smile that look alike like them.

“Mom! I already make Jimin-hyung wake up like you told me.” Jihoon was grinning and puffing his chest proud.

“Yes you are, but that was taking a long time. So I come here to check on you.” His mother said patting Jihoon hair. “And good morning Jiminie” she said smiling.

“Good morning, mom. Jihoon and I just have a morning hug just now. Right Jihoon-ah?” He said looking at his brother who looked up at him and then to his mother.

“Yeah, morning hug!” Jihoon throw his hand in the air happily, then his stomach growled loudly. He and his mom looking at each other then looking at the embarrassed Jihoon who was touching his stomach with both of his hands, they busted laughing at the adorable Jihoon.

“Okay, look like someone hungry… let’s head to the kitchen and have breakfast.” His mother said ushering Jihoon to go first and then Jimin. They walked together to the kitchen where his dad was already sitting there sipping at his mug of coffee. He greeted his father and then sat beside Jihoon, his mother setting their drinks and food in front of them. The breakfast was full of talk about each other days before, after they finished his father and Jihoon was heading to the living room to watch some variety shows. He was helping his mother with the dishes, his mother washing and he will wipe and put them in the right place. He glanced at his mom, and decided to talk about the problem now.

“Mom, I have to tell you something that was bugging me for this past week.” He tried to stay nonchalant but it seems failed because his mother looking at him questioningly.

“Yes?.. Okay after we finished this then.” He nodded his head and focusing at his work again.  
His mother leading him to their garden, saying they should talk while watering the flowers. They grab the watering can and filling it with water then start with the opposite side. They watered the flower silently with an occasionally hum of song from his mother, it didn’t took they long to finished and his mother sat at the entrance of the door leading to the living room facing the garden. She gestured him to follow her, he nodded obediently then sat next to her. 

“So, what are you want talk about?” His mother calm voice makes him relieved.

“Um, remember that one morning I was having a bad dream, no strange dream.” He said uncertain if his mother remembers that. The woman was looking at the dandelion flower across her with brow knitted together, then she tap her chin a little.

“Yeah, it was when you wake up with swollen red eyes. What about that, honey?” She looked at him with a reassuring smile.

“Well, actually that was not the first time I had a weird dream.” He said looking at her gauging her reaction but she still had the smile. He continued “But that day was the first time I’m getting a flash of memories? I don’t know how to call it, I suddenly at somewhere else and seeing some scene happening like when you’re in a dream. You can see but you can’t move or do something, you know?” he stated looking at the woman, she nodded and gesturing him to continue.

“And it continued to happen every day the thing happened were so sudden and random that I just… just taken aback when I snapped from it. It were like a dream but it feels real, the place, the feel and the emotion, all of it felt to real. I don’t know what happened, I don’t know what to do. What should I do, mom?” his voice was wavering a bit shaky and his knuckles white because grabbing to hard at the hem of his shirt, he realized that tears was gathering at his eyes and he blinked to prevent them to fall. 

He heard a shuffle beside him then he was engulfed by his mother arms around his shoulder and his lower back. His face was tucked at her chest and her hand was rubbing softly at his lower back. He let out a strangled sob, tears falling from his eyes and wetting his mother front shirt. She began to sway them back and forth, running her fingers through his hair. The pent up feelings that he push away for several days come crashing him like a strong wave. He sobbed the sound muffled by her shirt.

“It’s okay, Jimin-ah. Mom’s here.” His mother was mumbling this over and over while rubbing soothingly at his back and caressing his hair.  
After he calmed down and stopped crying he lifted his head and looking at his mom who was smiling lovingly at him.

“Thank you , mom” he said with a smile. She nodded and patting his head.

“No problem, sweetie. Now, shall I ask you something before I answer your question?” she tilted her head a little and her hand that was still at his shoulder squeezed it slightly, he nodded and muttering a ‘yes’. She looked at him right in the eyes, makes him avert her gaze a little.

“Did all of the things happened to you always makes you sad or bad?”. He looked back and thought about the past days he got the dream and all of the fragment. He shook his head because it was the times he got sad or bad after the dream and fragment but mostly he felt happy and fuzzy all over them.

“Then, did your hearts hurt every times you thought about it or after you got them?” He nodded and then shook his head again, like before he rarely got any bad or sad feelings about them but still he felt hurt whenever he thought about the sad dreams.

“Is that the reason why you were crying just now? Because it gave your heart pain to thought about it?” his mother was cradling his face now. 

“Um… not exactly, I don’t know mom. I was sad when I thought about the me in the dream when he was sad because I can feel it too. But, I think I’m crying because I didn’t know what was happen, why did it happen and I don’t understand most of the things I felt. I’m never felt them before and it feels weird.” He frowned and putting his right hands over his mother hand at his cheeks. 

“Tell me what that feelings are, honey? Maybe I know what it is…” she said removing her hands from my cheeks and hold my right hands.

“Um, what I mostly felt was this one. It was like a wave of warm flooding my entire body, my heart would beat faster, my stomach would scrunch and there was something fluttering in there but it didn’t make me sick or hurt. And lastly my cheeks and face would get warm too.” The more he told about the feels the more he got embarrassed, he bow his head low and bit his lips slightly.  
The woman was looking at his embarrassed son amusedly, letting her lips stretch to form a small knowing smile. She tugged at his son hand urging him to look at her, he looked up slowly at her.

“Do you feel this whenever there was someone there?” her voice was soft like she didn’t want to scare him.

He looked at her taken aback with the question. “H-How did you know mom?” he asked bewilderment showing at his tone.

She chuckled then smiling at him “I’m your mom, so I know.”  
He frowned and pouted, because his mom just playing with him. “I’m serious mom.” He said.

“Okay, okay what else did you felt behind that?” She asked smiling. He makes a face , why his mom asking again and not answering. But she still had the smile, indicating him to answer.

“I would feel calm and contented when I see the person and feel worried and restless when I didn’t see the person and keep looking at them. The fluttering in my stomach would increased, my cheeks would feel really warm when the person was near me or touch me. I would feel happy when the person smile and I would feel sad when the person was frown or sad. That’s it. Will you answer my question now?” he asked with embarrassment and a huff in the end.

“Yes I will. I know it because I already felt that before and still felt it sometimes…” She said while looking back at the living room.   
He followed her gaze and found it was landed at his dad. He frowned a little, didn’t understand why his mom was looked at his dad now. She looked back at him with a knowing smile and he looked back confused.

“What do you mean, mom? You already felt it? What it this feeling?” he said tone a bit desperate, urging her to answer.

“Yeah I felt it before when I was dating your father and now I still felt it but it was more than that.” She ruffled his hair a little and then patting it. He nodded and waiting for more because she didn’t answer the important question yet. 

“It was what you call Love, sweetie.” Her hand cupped his face and she giggled seeing his son reaction. His brow furrowed like he’s still confused, lips pursed to a pout but his eyes shining with curiosity and innocent. The sight is adorable that the woman landing a peck at his forehead and smiled fondly at him.

“Mom…I still a bit confused here” He whined and pouted, crossing his hand over his chest.

“You will know when you’re older Jimin-ah. But let me tell you something, it’s a feeling you have for a person that mean dearly for you that you want to protect, to stay at their side and make them happy. Didn’t you love me, your father and Jihoonie?” His mom said looking at his father and Jihoon.

“Of course I do love you, dad and Jihoonie. I love you all so much. But, why… why I love someone that I don’t know, that I never met and moreover I don’t remember the face…” He sighed and shoulders slumped, head down. He closed his eyes and steadying his breath that was a bit rushed after blurted all of his frustration. “and didn’t boys have to fall in love with girls? Like all those drama and stories…” he muttered still looking down at his feet. 

“Jimin, look at me…” His mother soothing voices makes him calm and slowly lifted his head to look at her. “I know you’re still confused about this because you’re still young, Jimin-ah. Just think about this calmly and try to accept the feeling and if you feel sad or unsettled you can tell me. I’ll be always here for you, my dear.” His mother hugged him and rubbed his back. 

He hugged back, burying his face at her chest and feeling the soothing hand of his mother rubbing his back. He took a deep breath and released slowly, he make his decision and lifting his head to look at his mother face. The woman looked down at him smiling, he smiled back silently thanking her.

“I…I’ll try to accept it and tell you about what I feel.” He smiled brightly, his mother smiled back with the same smile and pecked his forehead.  
He separates himself from his mother, his mom is the best mom. She’s a caring, kind and thoughtful person.

“Now, why don’t we make the cupcakes and pudding for tonight dessert?” She smiled and began to walk to the kitchen when he said an ‘okay’.

They worked together occasionally talking about anything, Jihoon joined them when putting the topping for cupcakes. They cleaning the things while waiting for the cupcakes, the pudding was already stored at the freezer. After he finished in the kitchen, he back to his bedroom checking the homework, texting Hyuk about their next hangout with the hyungs, then he helped his mom making dinner, washing the dishes after and the rest of the day he spend it with his family. His talk with his mom making him thought about his family, he loved them so much, his heart warmed with the feeling he felt thinking about his mom, his dad and his brother. Love… it was still a strange thing, the thing that he still doesn’t understand fully. What do you expect a thirteen years old boy know about love, he just know that from the book, the movie, and his parents. So, he just kind of broke when his mom told him he loved someone who he doesn’t know, who he never meet, who he don’t remember the face and that someone is a boy. He was in denial at first but his mom already told him to try to understand it and think about it. He believed his mom, so he determined to stay positive and accept it.   
That night he sleep with a smile, thinking about what dream he will see later.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is happening 4 years later after the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY!!!!
> 
> It's been too long, I just hit by writer block and with mid term test I'm totally a mess. I beginning to doubt my decision to enter science major :(  
> But Bangtan really know to make me happy. They're special album and comeback with 'FIRE' is making me ecstatic :) and they going to release another MV Rapmon said it's 'SAVE ME' and I really love the song. All of the song in their special album are fantastic :).
> 
> By the way, I really am sorry... I hope tomorrow I'll have the energy to write the next chapter. Please, Wish me luck ....
> 
> one more thing...  
> Italics - Jimin dreams.

The morning breeze caressing his face, his bangs moved slightly following the wind. He took a deep breath savoring the fresh air through his lungs and breathed out slowly, his lips tugging slowly to make a smile. The smile flattering slightly when his mind wondering slowly to his dream. It was not a bad dream though but his favorite person was not there, not a second he was there and that was made him upset and a little confused. In every dream he got, that person is there even when it just for a seconds he was there and because of that person that he’s looking forward to the dream. The person who makes him content, happy and giddy… just thinking about it makes him happy and his cheeks bloomed with pink. Yeah, he already accepted all of them, the dream and all, like his mother said. For these past years, the dreams are still filling his night but the fragment of moments was not, they were slowly gone. From all those dream he got some clue about his important and favorite person, he was older obviously and his name, well not his full name it was a nickname but it was an improvement. He knew it because the dream version of him said the name basically every time and it stuck to him but it was still a bit vague. Yoon…that was what he knows for now, the rest of his name was really at the tip of his tongue but it seemed to not get out whenever he tried to spell them.

“Yoon…hyung” He mumbled tried to say the rest but still not succeeded.

“Who’s Yoon?” the calm like whisper voice was heard from his left.

He jerked to his left and stumbled a bit after the sudden move but steadied himself after seeing the familiar face.  
“Taekwoon-hyung….” He said with a sigh “You surprised me…” he continued while putting his hand to his chest to calm his heartbeat.

“Sorry, Jimin.” The older said with a tiny smile and patted his head. “So, who’s Yoon?” continued the older staring at him curiously.

“Um.. you know the one in the dream…” he said pink dusted his cheeks.

Taekwoon-hyung just hummed, he looked at the older with adoration. The older was really calm and collected, he doesn’t speak much but he obviously cares about who he thinks precious. That’s the thing he adored from the older, he felt really comfortable with the calmness. He looked at the older who was now looking at the screen from his phone, the older wears a simple training short with a grey jacket and shirt underneath.

“Taekwoon-hyung…. Are you going to work?” he asked, because the outfit didn’t match and it’s still early in the morning.

“Hm?... No, I’m heading to the near convenient store.” Taekwoon answered while gesturing his head to the front.

“Eh? What do you possibly need this early?” he curiously asked while tilting his head to the left.

“Ah…Need to buy something for breakfast…” Taekwoon said slowly while darting his eyes down the road.

“Didn’t Hakyeon-hyung usually buy them yesterday evening? Did something happen to Hakyeon-hyung yesterday, that he couldn’t buy them?” He asked concerned about Hakyeon.

“Uh, yeah. Hakyeon always buy the ingredients for breakfast in the evening but yesterday he couldn’t. He couldn’t do it because of me actually, I’m made him forget about it. And something did happen to Hakyeon but it’s not serious, just he can’t walk right now. So, he demanded to buy the ingredients while he rest.” Taekwoon talked while darting his eyes anywhere not meeting Jimin’s eye and his cheeks started to tingle with pink.

He stared at the flustered male, amused by the action. It’s rare to see a flustered Taekwoon-hyung and Taekwoon-hyung talked this much. But after processing the information, he become worried. “it’s not serious, but Hakyeon-hyung can’t stand? It must be serious, hyung…” he said concern leaking from his tone.  
Taekwoon turned his head and looking at him straight, he stared back waiting for the answer. The pink tingle now apparent at the older face, he burrowed his eyebrow thinking about the reaction. Taekwoon-hyung seemed desperate and sighed heavily, shoulder slumped.

“You know…It’s just…I-I- I was too rough because we didn’t do it for a while, uh…so Hakyeon too sore to stand now…” The older finished face red from embarrassment to tell this to him,

He blinked thrice, staring at the older blankly. It dawned on him that they were doing it -sex- and he blushed too. “Oh…” the word slipped from his mouth and he coughed awkwardly. After five seconds of awkward silent he continued “Will he be alright to teach the kids this afternoon?”.

“Maybe, he’ll be alright at that time I think.” Taekwoon said a bit calmer now.  
He thought for a second about his schedule this afternoon, he didn’t have dance practice today or anything else. “I can help him, I don’t have anything to do after school.” He said smiling.

“Yeah, I tell him.” Taekwoon said smiling back.

They started to walk forward, side by side. He glanced at the older man, and thought about the embarrassed moment before. Taekwoon and Hakyeon is a couple, they lived together at the apartment near his home. They started dating two years ago, the story about how they become a couple is neither happy nor sad. It had the two side, the sad one was when they entering college, they didn’t talk for months. He didn’t really know the detailed story, what he know is they become distant after half a year at college because they didn’t share the dorm room and pick a different major. The distant relationship making both of them miserable, especially Taekwoon because it was his first time seeing a cold shoulder and quick-tempered Taekwoon and it the first time he saw a fake smile at Hakyeon face. The climax happened at the new year, he didn’t know what happened exactly but what he heard it was Taekwoon-hyung who messed it up and they didn’t talk after that. It pained him seeing them like that, their other friends feel the same and tried to make them made up but it was futile back then. But after a interference of both of Taekwoon and Hakyeon parents they made up, they talked again and then Taekwoon confessed to Hakyeon. That was the happiest moment he felt for them, he’s glad their happy now. His thought was cut when Taekwoon voice calling him.

“Jimin, do you want something? Snack or drink?” the older said gesturing to the store in front of them.

“No, hyung. Thank you” he smiled and bowing his head slightly “I’m going now hyung, need to pick Hyukie.”

“Ah.. Okay… be careful on the way.” The older said smiling while walked to the store.

He turned to the main road and started walking again, when he near Hyuk home he looked for his tall friend and found him leaning to the lamp post, looking at his phone. He jogged to the other, tapping his shoulder slightly and smiling when Hyuk turned to him. Hyuk smiled back and they began walking to the school. Hyuk was so focused at his phone and he got curious what make his friend fascinated. He peered from Hyuk side, the screen showing some website page he never seen before. The page’s full of word, it seemed like a story. Hyuk wasn’t the type to read something that has so many words, so he asked.

“What are you reading?” he said nonchalantly, hyuk turned to look at him and smiled.

“It’s a story…romance story” Hyuk said, ‘is that proud in the other eyes?’ he thought.

“Romance? You wasn’t the type to read that, didn’t you prefer action or sci-fi?” He tilted his head confused, ‘did Hyuk taste changed?’

“Yeah I like action better, but I can read about romance too when I want. Hyerin tried to write and she posted it on some website for story like this, it’s a fan fiction she said.” He can see the proud when Hyuk talked about his girlfriend Hyerin.

“Hyerin, write? Wow!” he said amazed. “Fan fiction?” he asked still didn’t know what it was.

“Yeah, amazing right?. She liked Anime, so she write a story about the character from the anime she’s like.” Hyuk said while tapping something on his phone.

He nodded, and remembered Hyerin loved to watch Anime, the girl sometimes invite him or Hyuk to watch one of her collection of Anime together. Hyuk usually accepted the offer to hang out with his girlfriend and he sometimes watch with them, but didn’t really want to be a third wheel.  
“So, is her story good?” he asked Hyuk who was scrolling on the phone.

“Yeah, here I show you one of her best work.” Hyuk said, tapping his phone and give him the phone after he finished.

He read the story, it’s really short but it’s good the plot is interesting. He handed Hyuk the phone when he finished, “It’s really good, and I don’t know she has it with her but as expected from Hyerin ”he chuckled“ She’s always doing her best in everything”.

“Yeah, she’s really amazing. And you know! She’s even translated some of her story to English for the people out there to understand!” Hyuk nearly shouted being excited.

“Woah! But I didn’t really surprised because she’s good with English, really.” He said shrugging his shoulder, hyuk nodded.  
They walked again, Hyuk phone suddenly ringing. “Oh, It’s Hyerin” Hyuk swiped his phone screen and bring the device near his ear. They talked for a while and Hyuk said Hyerin waiting for them at the school gate. They fastened their pace, didn’t want the girl to wait for long. They arrived to the school, Hyerin waving her hand and smiling at them.

“Morning, Jimin and Hyukie” Hyerin greeted them, her usual smile on her face.

“Morning Hyerin.” He said smiling back with his smile.

“Morning~, why are you greeting Jimin first? I’m your boyfriend.” Hyuk said pouting.

“Hm? Why is that not allowed?” She said in her monotone voice.

“No, I’m supposed to be your priority” Hyuk folded his hand on his chest.

“Yes, of course you’re my priority.” She said nonchalantly.

He looked between the couple, they’re really cute. Hyerin liked to talk on her monotone voice and act indifferent in front of Hyuk, while Hyuk will ask for more attention from her. He decided to break their little session of what he said flirting.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go before the bell ring.” He said already walking to the front door of the school.

The other two following him silently, they go to their own locker getting what they need and proceeded to their class. He and Hyerin is in the same class, and Hyuk in different class. So he walked together with Hyerin, they’re class was in the corner so the trip take a while. He decided to ask about her writing skill.

“So, Hyuk said you write a story, fan fiction to be specific.” He stopped to look at the girl, Hyerin nodded. “I read one of them this morning and it’s really good.” He smiled.

“Thanks, it’s become my new hobby now. I’ll write about Anime most of time, when I watched Anime and didn’t feel satisfied with the ending I will think about the better ending and started to write it out.” She said smiling sincerely.

He hummed and nodded, when he look up they already near their class. He opened the class door letting Hyerin go first. They taking their own seat, he’s near the window at the middle and Hyerin at the front row. Their homeroom teacher a tall man with a lazy attitude - Mr.Kang, walked in and began the first period like usual, asking who’s absent but then he coughed looking at the door at his left.

“We have a new student, she’s from Japan but she can talk Korean. You can come in now.” The man said loud enough and the door opened by a girl with black long hair.  
She walked to the give the man smile before turning to look at the rest of student in class with unwavering smile. She’s small, her height maybe under the average height for girls their age. He looked back when some of his classmates murmuring. The girl was bowing 90 degree sharp with her hand holding her uniform collar, her black hair covering her side faces, and straightens up still smiling and miraculously her hair straightened back tidily just near her shoulder.

“Hello, I’m Orihara Rin, you can call me Rin. I’m from Japan but I can talk Korean as you see because my mother is a Korean.” She said with enthusiasm but her voice betrayed her demeanor, it really soft. She looked around the class, her eyes meet his own and he think her smile widened a little but she already talked again “I think I’m the youngest here, so please take care of me!” she ended with a bow like the first time.

“Uh… so, anyone have question about Orihara?” Mr.Kang scratched his head.

Unexpectedly, Hyerin raised her hand. He can see the glint on her eyes, she have that glint when he talked about Anime. Oh yeah, this new student is from the country where Anime is produced. Mr.Kang nodded allowing her to ask.

“She said that she’s the youngest from all of us? Why is that?” Hyerin was looking at the new student intently.

The new student looked back at Hyerin then looking back at her shoulder to Mr. Kang. The man stared for a second but sighed after. “She’s got recommended at her school at Japan to jump a grade because she has the ability to, so she’s basically one year younger than all of you.” Mr. Kang looked around waiting for the next question and no one seemed to ask again. He continued “So, that’s all. Orihara your seat at the back.” Mr. Kang pointing the empty seat at the back.

“Uh, Mr. Kang? Can I switch seat? I can’t see the whiteboard from the back, you see.” Orihara said while gesturing to her own body.

“Ah…” Mr.Kang looked troubled, he sighed again. “Is there someone that want to switch with Orihara?” He asked to the student.

Changjo, one of his classmate and their circle of friends raised his hand making Mr. Kang smiled at him and Changjo began to gather his things and stand up. Orihara smiled and thanked Changjo who just smiled back. After the new student settled at her seat, Mr.Kang continued with his class - English. From there on, the class went like always. When the bell ringing, signing it was lunch time most of the students stand up to go to the cafeteria, the other staying at their seat with their friends talking. Orihara was surrounded by the girls, they seemed to ask her many question but the girl answered them patiently. He stands up and walked to Hyerin seat, they always eat together with Hyuk and their other friends. Just when Hyerin started to stand up, someone walked in.

“Oi, Rin.” At the doorway there is a boy with a frown standing with his hand shoved at the pants pocket. He never seen the face, maybe a new student or precisely Orihara Rin friend because the boy calling her name.

“Ah, Ryou-kun. Gomen ne, matte ta? (Sorry, Did you wait for me?)” Orihara was talking with a foreign language, Japanese maybe.

“Atarimaedarou ga…(Of course)” The boy - Ryou averted his gaze toward him and Hyerin, he met the gaze for a second then Ryou was looking at Rin again. “Dou da? Manzoku ka? (So, how was it? Are you satisfied?)” Ryou leaned to the door frame, folding his hand at his chest.

A smile bloomed at Rin face, it’s not the smile she showed before. It’s looked like a smirk actually but as soon as it appeared it gone and replaced with her bright smile. Ryou huffed like he troubled but there’s smile at the boy face.

“Come on, I’m hungry…” Ryou speak with Korean now, making him surprised he thought the boy can’t speak Korean because just now he talked with Rin using Japanese.

Rin nodded and stand up excusing herself to the girls that still standing there with a surprised look. Rin walked to Ryou with mini bag in hands, and then Ryou slipped his hand at Rin other hands interlacing their fingers. They walked out of the classroom, holding hands. It was quite for three second, he looked to Hyerin who also stunned but then a smile and a happy glint appeared at her face. The girls that still there began to squeal and gushing about the two new students.

“It’s so….so like an Anime scene…” Hyerin said dreamily.

He looked at Hyerin who was now in her own dream land. He chuckled and nudged the girl with his elbow. “Yah, what are you talking about? Let’s go Hyukie must be waiting for us, well especially you.” He pulled the girl sleeve and walked out the classroom.

Hyerin snapped back from her dreamland, tugging her hand making his grip on her sleeve loosen. “Do you think that boy is a new student too? Is he and Rin dating or like a couple?” Hyerin asked casually.

“I don’t know, maybe… because he talked with Rin in Japanese, right? And I don’t know about their dating or not, we should ask Rin about it later to know the truth.” He nodded to himself, deciding not to assume anything.

“Hm, They talked in Japanese for sure. But, I didn’t really know what they talked about, my knowledge about Japanese is still low.” Hyerin said pouting.

They entered the cafeteria full of the students scattered around, he looked around searching their friends. But Hyerin already found them and wordlessly walking towards the table, he followed the girl silently. Hyuk who was seeing them approaching started to wave his hand, when they near enough Hyuk leading Hyerin to sit by holding her hand. Jimin sat across from them, beside him a boy with red hair - Sungjae whose head buried by his hand on the table.

“What took you so long, Hyerin-ah?” Hyuk asked while staring at his girlfriend lovingly.

“Nothing, just got distracted by the Anime scene.” Hyerin smiled at Hyuk then looking around the cafeteria.

Hyuk and their other friends looked at Hyerin confused written at their faces except the boy beside Jimin that still asleep by it looks. Hyerin obvious to the stare because she’s busy looking around. One of their friends, the eldest of their circle of friends Niel-hyung taking the initiative to ask.  
“What do you mean of Anime scene, Hyerin-ah?” Niel asked with his sweet voice.

It’s look like Niel voice was too soft the girl didn’t even look at them. He decided to interfere “It’s Hyerin point of view, Niel hyung. It just we saw an interesting thing happened in front of our class. Hyerin think it was looked like a scene from Anime”. He said gathered their friends attention to him.

Hyuk who was trying to get his girlfriend attention but failed to get it, now he’s standing and looking him. “What do you want to eat, Jiminie? I’ll buy it for you, I’m gonna buy for Hyerin as well.” Hyuk said still pouting and glancing at Hyerin.

“Ah… I want anything my favorites, you choose it.” Jimin said smiling and added a ‘Thanks’ in the end. Hyuk started to walk away to buy his and Hyerin food.

“So… What’s the interesting thing?” The girl with bleached blonde hair - Jinye asked.

“You see noona, there’s a new student that comes from Japan in our class. Her name is Orihara Rin and Hyerin took a like to the girl because well she came from Japan…” He stopped seeing their reaction then continued when he saw their friend’s curiosity. “When we wanted to went out from the class, there’s a boy that I never see calling the new student who was talking with the girls from our class and the boy and the new student started to talk Japanese. Then the boy surprisingly talked in Korean, then they walked out with an intertwined hands.” He finished with a shrug.

It silent for a while until Haein snapping his fingers with an excited looks. “Is the boy name Yagami Ryou?” she asked.

“Hm… Yeah I think his name is Ryou because that what I heard when Rin called the boy. How did you know?” He asked.

“He’s the new student too, he’s in my class.” Haein said and stuffed his fried fries to her mouth munching the food and continued “He gave a calm and mysterious aura, the girls swooned by his charm. Not me though, I have Changjo.” She said shrugging.

Niel-hyung chuckled hearing the girl statement. “Of course. Really, new student always get the most attention. But it’s strange that they transferred on the middle of the semester.” The older boy tapped his chin wondering.

“You’re right Niel-oppa.” Haein said while grabbing her box of juices. “By the way, that new student is really smart from what the teacher explained, he jumped a grade.” She’s now drinking her juices looking at all of them (except Sungjae who’s still asleep and Hyerin who’s now gone, maybe getting Hyuk cause the boy took his time).

“Eh? Rin is also jumped a grade. They’re both amazingly smart, maybe they also talented right?” He asked, hand resting on his stomach because it began to stir with discomfort.

“Maybe, then it will be like something from a drama of school life.” Jinye snorted, amused with what she said.

Haein giggled with the older girl, then looking at her wristwatch that looked elegant on her wrist. She frowned, then took her phone checking something then looking up. “Have you seen Changjo, Jimin? Why he still didn’t show up?” the girl asked him.

“Oh, He’s already gone when the bell ring…. I think Mr. Kang called him or something.” He answered making the girl pout, “I’m sure he will be here soon.” He added seeing the girl pout.

They fall to a comfortable silence, Niel offered his food to him while smiling kindly, he blushed slightly because the older sharp sense, maybe seeing the hand at his stomach. He take the sandwich with cheese in them, take a bite and he lit up instantly. It taste so good, he smiled brightly at Niel and the other smiled back. He just finished his last bite of sandwich when Hyuk, Hyerin and Changjo come with their lunch, Hyuk and Hyerin sat in front of him and Changjo sat beside the sleeping Sungjae. Changjo put his tray of lunch a bit roughly with a frustrated groan waking up Sungjae who looked sleepily around. Haein then calming her boyfriend, Sungjae sat up with a yawn then rummaging through his bag and pulled out a lunch box. Hyuk handed him the tray with his favorite, thanking his best friend and started to eat glancing at Hyuk that seemed to be happier that Hyerin give her attention to him. They finished their lunch in time when the bell ring signing that the next period going to start.

 

The rest of the day went like usual, nothing special happened but he’s excited and can’t wait the last period to end. Because like he said this morning, he’s going to help Hakyeon-hyung teach the kids. When the bell ring he already arranging his books to his backpack, saying good bye to Hyerin and told the girl he’s going to Hakyeon-hyung’s place asking her to relay this to Hyuk. He’s already on the road the next minutes, walking while looking at his phone checking the time and reading Hakyeon massage of being careful on the way. He arrived at the dance studio in 10 minutes, the children already stretching and some of their parents seated at the bench at the corner. He spotted Hakyeon-hyung talking with one of the kid, he bowed when he walked past the bench while smiling slightly at the kids parents.

“Hi Hakyeon-hyung!” He greeted the elder when he stand up, obtained a smile and a hug.

“Hi Jimin-ah! You’re coming in time, we will begin soon.” Hakyeon-hyung said and turned to the kids informed them they will start in5 minutes. “Thanks that you wanted to help, I think I’m not in my excellent shape to teach them all.” The older chuckled and smiled sheepishly.

“It’s okay hyung. I like to help you and teaching them all is fun anyway.” He said while looking at the kids in the room. “Taekwoon-hyung must be really ‘hungry’ that he makes you have problem with dancing” He said while smiled teasingly.

“Yah! Respect your hyung private life…. Well, I expected Taek would go wild when we didn’t do it for about two months.” Hakyeon said hand crossing in front of his chest.

“You didn’t do it for almost two months! Taekwoon-hyung must have a really great patience then.” He said casually.

“Alright, enough the talk about my private life.” The older said and walking to the sound system clapping his hand gathering the children attention. “Okay, it’s time to start. We will start with the step the weeks before. All of you remember the step right?” Hakyeon-hyung asked. The children answered him together with “Yes!” making the older smiled brightly. “Then let’s get on the line, today Jimin will lead you with the step and new move.” The older gestured him to come forward.  
The children attention was on him, he smiled at them. “Long time no see! Still remember me right?” he asked and the children answered with an excited “Of course!” “We’re not forgetting you!” He laughed at their antics. “Well, let’s begin now.” He turned back to turned the sound system on playing the song.

They finished one and half hour later, the children were scattering around the room, drinking or cleaning the sweats that cling to their skin. He plopped down on the floor near the window, closing his eyes breathing the fresh air and Hakyeon-hyung appeared in his view when he opened his eyes. He took the water bottle that offered by the older, gulping it calming his thirst. The older plopped down beside him, groaned slightly when his butt landed a bit roughly on the floor and grumbled Taekwoon hyung name muttering something sounded like ‘beast’. He asked the older will he be okay on the way home that Hakyeon answered with a smile saying that Taekwoon will pick him up. They talked about his school, Hakyeon told him about his college time as to introduce him about college, they talked about everything no particular topic. Their conversation interrupted by his phone, from the ringtone it was his mom. He answered the call hearing his soft voice of his mother asking where he is right now that he answered truthfully and then his mom wanted to talk to Hakyeon while the two talked Taekwoon came then sitting beside Hakyeon kissing his forehead as greeting.

The conversation between his mom and Hakyeon ended up by his mom invited Hakyeon and Taekwoon to have dinner and the woman wanted to talk with Hakyeon more. The couple accepted the invitation and so he got home with them, on the way back the couple was all lovey-dovey with each other making him blurt out choking up and gagging sound in the back to stop them when they got to intimate. When they got home, Jihoon welcomed them excitedly and talked to Taekwoon a lot. His brother really looking up at Taekwoon, he’s happy that Jihoon became this excited and enthusiast. His mom really missed Hakyeon hyung because they didn’t meet often, so they talked while washing the dishes. He excused himself to study when he finished helping his mom and Hakyeon washing the dishes. Hakyeon and Taekwoon went home when he finished his homework, they bid him goodbye with Takwoon just saying bye and Hakyeon hug himand patted his head. After that he prepared for bed, he put his pajamas and throws his body on the bed with a sigh. He stared at the ceiling thinking about today his thought swirling with the event that happened today, like he met Taekwoon at the morning, Hyerin new hobby, the transfer student that a bit strange, the dance lesson with Hakyeon and the children, their dinner time with Hakyeon and Taekwoon, how the couple interact with each other (how happy they are). Thinking about the couple making some feeling bubbling out through his body, the feeling of longing, he wants to have that person to makes him happy at his side now. He averted his sight from the ceiling and turned around curling to his side, he closed his eyes and thinking about Yoon the special person at his dream and now not only at his dream he think on the reality Yoon become his special person. He wanted to meet him, he wanted to hear his real voice, his face, his touch and with that filling his head he drifted to sleep.

 

-

 

_He opened his eyes and adjusted to the brightness from the light, sitting up then realizing he’s not in his room. He looked around finding this room is somehow familiar then he heard some clattering sound coming from the other side of the room, he slowly leave the bed and walked to the door. He opened the door slowly and walked toward the sounds, he arrived to the kitchen the clattering of some pots and the boiling sound of someone cooking is the source. There’s just one person there with red hair, a blue apron on the man form. He cleared his throat to have the man attention but to no avail the man didn’t heard him. He tried again louder with an ‘Excuse me?’ but the other didn’t even flinch. He approached the man extended his hand to tap the other shoulder but then his hand when through the man shoulder making him gasp and jerked back his hand. He stared with wide eye at his hand, tries again to see he didn’t imagine it and it happened like before. ‘What happening here?’ he asked loudly but the other didn’t hear him even when he’s so close. The other man suddenly turned back, looking past him, he let out a surprised gasp because the man was definitely him, Jimin, with an older looks than now. For a moment he thought the Jimin was seeing him, then walked past him making him closed his eyes on reflex. He opened his eyes later when Jimin saying._   
_“Oh I must dropped this when I hurriedly walked here.” The voice is a bit high and soft._

_Jimin continued to busy around making food while humming and swaying his hips to the beat on his head. He still shocked with what happen then tried to touch other thing, he can touch everything except the other person there. ‘This looks like a movie where I am a ghost, he chuckled because the thought was funny. ‘Well, then why I am here? Maybe this is the dream’ where he usually meet Yoon… then why he can move. Before he just there, just can see through his other version eyes. He decide to wait for Yoon to appear, he hoped Yoon will appear soon. Maybe 20 minutes passed, Jimin already finished cooking now arranging the foods on the kitchen table. Then there’s sound of door opened and closed, footsteps can be heard at the silent room. Jimin smiled brightly and step out of the kitchen, he followed the man to the living room where someone with a blonde hair appears and hugging Jimin. He can’t see the face because the blonde man burying his head at Jimin shoulder._

_“What? Bad day at work?” Jimin said with a soft voice, that intented to sooth the blonde man. The man just hummed and Jimin patted the other head “Okay then, why don’t you take a bath and then ate dinner? It’s your favorite, hyung” Jimin said and rubbing the other man shoulder._

_“Okay.” The other deep voice can be heard, gruff and lazy. The voice seemed familiar._   
_The man lifted his face and then kissed Jimin on the lips. He blushed seeing it and turning his head slightly. When they parted he looked back and then he realized that the blonde man has a sharp jaw line, his blonde hair suited his pale skin, he has small eyes that dropped lazily but held so much love when the orbs looking at Jimin. He realized the man is Yoon, it definitely Yoon. His cheeks bloomed with warm and reddened, seeing the man he wanted to see. They walked from him to another room, he stand there stunned. Then Jimin come back to the kitchen, he walked following Jimin and sat down at the counter. No one will notice him so he thought it’s alright, Yoon joined soon after with a simple shirt and short. The two eat silently but it’s not awkward it’s comfortable, sometimes they glance at each other and when their eyes met Jimin will smile and Yoon will smile too. They washed the dishes together and he looked at them from the side, it’s strange looking at himself like this. Jimin then started talking to Yoon._

_“Hyung…. Do you want to watch some movies?” Jimin said while glancing at Yoon._

_“Uhm, sure.” Yoon answered nonchalantly._

_“Tae was the one who told me about this movie. He said it really good, and recommended me to watch.” Jimin said with a bright tone._

_“Yeah.” Yoon answered lazily making Jimin look at the other pouting slightly._

_“Hyung if you don’t want to just say so. If you want to do anything else I don’t mind.” Jimin said with a dejected voice. “You have bad day at work, so maybe you wanted to sleep?” Jimin asked while wiping his hands, the dishes all washed._

_“No, I wanted to spend time with you Jiminie.” Yoon said and facing Jimin smiling._

_Jimin muttering an okay and they walked to the living room. He looked at their retreated back, they’re so so like a real couple. Well, they are. He feels his heart swell with the thought, but he wanted to be the one to receive that stare full of love, it’s not like he jealous with himself. But he’s still happy knowing that the future him with Yoon. He followed them to the living room finding the two seated at the couch in the middle of the room in front of the TV, sitting side pressing to each other. He decided to sit at the lone chair at the side watching himself and the man Yoon. Then Yoon tugging at Jimin hands, the other looking at him confusedly but Yoon just patted his thigh and Jimin seemed to understand. Jimin seated himself between Yoon legs and Yoon winded his hands at Jimin waist pulling the other close to his chest and resting his head on Jimin shoulder. The gestures and action really makes his heart beating fast, swelled happily and warm sensation filling his body. He smiled the same time with Jimin who also smiled when Yoon head is lolling to the side, the man clearly asleep through the middle of the movie. Jimin stopped the movie and shut the TV down and proceeded to staring at the sleeping man behind him. Jimin turned his head slowly and cradled the other face on his hands and called with a soft voice._

_“Yoongi-hyung…. Hyung….”Jimin said with voice so so soft, but what makes him stop was the other name. now he know the name fully. ‘Yoon…gi, Yoongi.’ He said it aloud testing the word._

_The groan makes his head snapped back to look at them, Yoongi cracked one eye open and whined and pulled Jimin closer if that possible when they already close. Jimin chuckled and patting Yoongi head. “Let’s go to bed…” Jimin said and unwind Yoongi hands from his body standing out and pulled softly at the other hands. Yoongi grunted but standing up, they walked towards the bedroom with Jimin leading Yoongi who’s closed his eyes. Yoongi face is so cute, he giggles while following them too. They arrived at bedroom then the two man laying side by side, Yoongi put his hands at Jimin waist and Jimin tucked Yoongi head towards his neck and hummed a song. He smiled seeing the scene, his voice no- Jimin voice is so comforting and that making his body heavy. He sat down on the floor near the bed and his eyes started to close with the soothing voice of Jimin and Yoongi breath then he drifted back to darkness_


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Jimin cope with his dream from the previous chapter. Jimin and his mom moments at the end. Some mysterious people and many confused moments for Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Yoongi and the other BTS member didn't show up in this chapter too, and I think they will not show up in the next chapter as well. Sorry!

The sky is dark blue, the city still silent because most of the residents still asleep, safe in their own place and didn’t get the chance to see the sky color changed bit by bit from the horizon end. But there’s some people awake at this early, some of them was two silhouette of female and male with wings attached to their backs (one’s white pure white and the other’s a bit grey near black at the tip). The female seated at the edge of queen sized bed, eyes closed with both hands stretched forward keeping a round staff that made of gold and crystal that shaped star and moon blended together floating between the palms of the person and strange circle with symbols glowing with soft gold light under her feet, gentle winds swept her shoulder length hair making her looks like glowing with the pure white wings fluttered slightly. The male who has short brown hair and the bangs had parted two standing close by just watched the other silently. When the sun peaked through the horizon, the ray of sunlight seeping to the room where the two people are, the golden glow becomes faint and the circle on the floor faded then completely gone when the winds stop while the round staff slowly pulled down by gravity and two palms grasp it firmly. The owner of the hands opened their eyes looking straight ahead seemingly deep in thought then after three seconds averting the gaze towards the other one that still standing there looking back. A smile bloomed on the one seated at the bed.

“By this reaction, I’m taking it going as planned.” The male said more likely stated than asked and the other didn’t bother to talk back just nodded and stared off again.

“He accepted it alright, not bad but not good either. I think he’s still confused and he’s still emotionally unstable. It takes some time for him to accept the very first situation and I bet he will take longer time accepting the whole situation and the truth.” The female was smiling but there’s some empathy in her eyes.

“Who’s stated that the boy will accept the fact and positive that he will decide the right decision because that’s the boy personality?” the male said with sarcasm and it was a rhetorical question.

The room is silent for a while until the female sighed slightly, it’s so low that barely heard but the male that standing near her clearly heard it. “Okay, let’s turn back. We have to go in a few hours, and I’m excited to see the boy today. What will he do? I want to see his reaction.” She smiled but it looks like a wicked smile and the male smirked seeing the smile.

The female stand up and at the same time the same circle with the previous one appeared on the floor under the male and female feet and golden light beamed from the circle. Their wings stretched wide and then covering their body completely, wind blowing through the room and then both of their wings disappeared with the circle and the golden light vanished.

 

-

 

“…min. Jimin. Jimin-ah” He snapped from his thought and looked up to the worried face of Hyerin who’s the one calling his name with her hand rested on his shoulder, Changjo on his right side looked with a confused eyes and Rin the new student have the same expression like Hyerin.

“Are you alright, Jimin-shi?” Rin said with a concern flowing through the tone.

He blinked and nodded “I’m alright.”

“I called your name five times, but you didn’t answer and just looking in daze. Are you really alright?” Hyerin asked while her hand on his shoulder squeezed gently, comforting him.

“I’m alright, Hyerin. Just there’s something in my mind, I’m sorry that I’m not focused on our assignment.” He bowed his head slightly, blamed himself for too lost in thought.

“Nah, it’s alright.” Changjo said while smiling at him and the two girl smiled to him too reassuring him it’s really alright. “Now, let’s continue. We have twenty minutes left before the class ended.” He said.

They continued doing their assignment, discussing then writing their result on the paper. They finished just in time the bell ring, the teacher gathering the assignment paper and reminded them about the quiz for the next time then going out. The class becomes loud instantly, Changjo and him put back the table and chair back to their place. He’s back to his own table, he put the lunch box his mom prepared for him on the table. This morning he wake up like always but his body seems exhausted and he got a really unusual dream that making him had a mixed feeling. He didn’t understand why suddenly he can move in the dream, he didn’t understand what’s the feeling he felt, happy, confused, content, jealous? All of that swirling inside making him more exhausted. So when he walk down to the kitchen after taking a shower to clear his mind and already dressed in his uniform seeing his mom prepared breakfast, greeted her and slumped at the chair. His mom looked at him confusedly but didn’t say anything just continuing her doing, but after he finished breakfast – his father and Jihoon was there too – his mom give him lunch box. Saying that he must eat all of the food there at school, stroking his hair and saying have fun at school with her kind, knowing and motherly smile. His mom tried to cheer him up, knew that he’s in a bad mood and silently offered the chance to talk after and he smiled back reassuring his mom that he will talk to her after school.

He picks the lunch box and walked to Hyerin who’s talking with Rin, Changjo also there looking at his phone. Hyerin and Rin stopped talking when he near them, they both smiling to him.

“I invited Rin to have lunch with us.” Hyerin said looking at Rin who smiled widely and bowed to me a little. “And she wanted to bring her boyfriend too.”

“Is that’s alright for you all?” She asked darted her eyes between Hyerin, Changjo and he.

“Of course, it’s alright. Right Jimin?” Hyerin beamed at him.

“Yes, I don’t mind. I bet the other is fine with it, they will be glad actually to know you and your boyfriend.” He said smiling at Rin.

“We should go now, Haein is nagging me right now.” Changjo said after looking up from his phone. “She’s mad when yesterday I didn’t inform her that I’ll be late to lunch and now he demanded me to come faster.” He said while he already walked to the door.

They followed Changjo out of the door to the hallway full of students. When they passed Haein class or Rin boyfriend class, Hyerin looked at Rin confusedly and asked why Rin didn’t call her boyfriend. Rin immediately apologize for not telling them that her boyfriend already arrived at the cafeteria. As expected Rin boyfriend already seated at their table with the rest of their friends, the couple introduce themselves to the group and they eat while talking about how the new student adapted here, and he didn’t really pay attention to the conversation to busy with his thought that he slipped forward and back to the surrounding and his thought making his head hurt but in the end of lunch the group promised to tour them around the city that was the only conversation he heard clearly. He spends the rest of class with jumbled thought filling his mind and the only time he can focus was at his favorite class music class. His mind is at ease when he heard the teacher playing the piano or the sound from guitar or any other instrument, the melody soothing his mind and the best part was when he pouring his all at singing. Singing is his hobby beside dance of course. He enjoyed it as much as dance because he can put everything in them, his passion, the emotion, all of them can be showed by singing it out loud or dancing it away and he always liked when he heard someone singing with passion and with sweet and melodic voice. He’s amazed when he heard Rin singing, her voice when talking is soft and when she’s singing it’s melodic and sweet, her expression is the best she looks so at ease, content and calm. Hearing her sing makes him closed his eyes enjoying the sweet harmony, he didn’t know what Rin’s singing because the song is in Japanese but he bet the song have a nice meaning. The teacher – Mrs. Jung also impressed with Rin, she clapped when Rin finished singing. Rin receiving the teacher interest bowed shyly and returned to her seat with a shy smile.

Mrs. Jung gave them an assignment to make a group of three to perform at two weeks from now, and the best of them will be considered to participate at some charity for next months. It was a huge thing to do, perform at the charity, he’s thrilled to hear it and really looked forward it if his group chosen, well whoever got chosen he will watch they perform. The bell ring at the right time after Mrs. Jung talked, the students began to pile out of the music room to walk back to the class, Hyerin, Rin and him walked together.

“I didn’t know you’re a good singer, Rin” Hyerin stated looking at Rin with a pursed lips.

“Ah yeah, you didn’t really ask about it and I didn’t sing for…” Rin said while looking up thinking “years… I didn’t sing for a long time.” she stated with afrown.

“Really? You didn’t sing for a long time but you just sang perfectly, hit the right high or low note perfectly. You’re amazing.” He said with disbelief and amazement at the end.

“Of course, is there a reason for me to lie about it?” She asked with a serious face and earning a head shake from Hyerin and he muttered a ‘No’. “And how can you know the right note? It’s a Japanese song… have you heard the song before?” she asked critically.

“Uh, no, I never heard it before. A hunch maybe, I just thought that was the right note.” He stammered, uncomfortable with how Rin stared at him.

“Yeah because you sang it flawlessly.” Hyerin added nonchalantly and didn’t notice Rin stare at him.

Rin gaze flickered to Hyerin and back at him, then she smiled brightly at him. “Well, thank you for the praise I’m glad you enjoying it.” She said with sincere.

Hyerin and him saying ‘You’re welcome’ at the same time and smiled to their matching voice. He looked at Rin seeing the girl still smiling. “Um, Can I ask about the song? What’s the meaning of it?” he said sheepishly.

“It’s a song about how someone wanted their important person to depend and thrust them because they love each other.” She said with a tender smile.

“It’s a love song then, do you like romantic things like love song and all?” Hyerin asked.

“I like romantic things, it’s sweet. About music, I like all genre.” Rin said while shrugging her shoulder. They arrived at their class and Rin stopped before she reached her desk. “Um, about the assignment from Mrs. Jung, can I join your group? I mean you two will be on the same group right?” Rin asked uncertainly.

“Yeah we on the same group, right?” Hyerin nudged him with her elbow.

He nodded “And of course you can join us. I’m glad you’re with us.” He said smiling his bright smiled. “This will be a great and it’ll be fun” he beamed.

Hyerin giggled while covering her mouth “I’m sure it’ll be great. I thought you wanted to join another group to interact with our classmates you know..” Hyerin said looking at Rin.

“Ah, I’m just familiar with you two. So I think it’ll be more comfortable.” Rin said while smiled sheepishly.

“Okay, so we’re a team now. Why don’t we discuss it today?” he told them with enthusiasm, he’s excited and the rush of energy flowing through his body.

“I know you’re excited Jimin-ah, but we didn’t know Rin busy or not after this.” Hyerin stated while gesturing to Rin and smiled seeing his face fall a little realizing maybe Rin is busy today.

Rin looked at him for a while and then at Hyerin and she seemed to think hard because her brow knitted together, her lips pursed and she hummed a ‘hmm’ for a good second. Seeing it making him anxious and the rush of energy before started to fade. Then Rin looked back at him and smiled teasingly “Okay” She beamed.

His smile is back hearing it, he beamed back and Hyerin laughed seeing them and Rin looked at her then began to laugh too. He’s confused to what are they laughing at so he pouted and whined when the laughter fade, “What are you two laughing at? What’s so funny?” he asked.

“You, you’re so cute Jimin-ah.” Hyerin said cooing at him and making him pouted more.

“Oh my god, you’r so adorable and easy to be teased.” Rin said with a smile.

“Whatever, lets pack up now.” He said while turning back to pack his belonging to his backpack and the two girls doing the same.

They decided to discuss the assignment at Jimin’s house because it’s the nearest from school. They stopped at Ryou class because Rin wanted to inform her boyfriend that still stayed at school finishing some assignment too. When Rin talked to Ryou, he glanced at him and Hyerin that stand near the door and looked back at Rin then leaned down to whisper something to the girl. Rin expression change from confused to recognition then to angry or maybe pissed off, she glared slightly to Ryou and punched the boy shoulder. She stalked back to the door and didn’t look back when Ryou said he will pick her up when finished. The walk to his home is full of laughter and light conversation, his mom greeted them at the front door smiling to Rin and saying how cute she is. He guided the two girls to his room, Rin said his room is tidy because most of boys room is messy, he thanked her and told them to wait there while he get the drinks and snack. His mother already prepared them, he smiled and thanked her.

“You seem to be alright now, but you will tell me later about this morning right?” she handed him the tray.

“Yeah, I feel alright now.” He smiled and accepted the tray, “I’ll tell you after this.”

When he got back to his room the girls really get their self comfortable because they sat at his bed chatting with each other. He put the tray at the floor near the bed and plopped down.

“Now, where should we begin? How about we decide the song first?” he asked while pulling out his laptop from the drawer on his right side, putting it in front of him and turns it on.

Hyerin and Rin reached for their bag and sit on the floor across from him, Rin put a notebook and a pencil near her and her phone next, Hyerin has her phone in hand. “Okay, what genre should we pick?” Hyerin said while tapping at her phone. “Should we do ballad, or pop? I prefer these two the best.” Rin answered back while opening her notebook. He’s waiting for his laptop to start and opening his music folder. “Yeah, I think we should do between those.” He said glancing at the girls that looked back at him. “Let’s vote. Ballad?” Hyerin said and he raise his hand, but the two don’t and making a smug face. “That’s decided we’re doing Pop~” Hyerin said while he grunted.

They began searching for the song, point it out to and discussing is it – how can they perform it. It’s the fourth song that suggested, discussing about the part. Hyerin and Rin still debating how to do the part and he just watched them silently didn’t want to get snapped at like before when he interrupted them. He chuckled seeing their attitude leaned forward to pick his glass of orange juice, suddenly he heard a ringing sound and blinked seeing his outstretched hand. The glass of orange juice that he wanted to pick not there instead there’s a table. He retracted his hand clutching it with his other hand in front of his chest and looked up. His eyes widened, held his hand tighter and shakily took his breath. Who are these three people in front of him, two of them is girl look like older than him maybe around twenty years old and the other one is boy maybe the same with girls. They talked to each other animatedly but he didn’t hear what they said just seeing they talk, he blinked and then heard a ringing sound again. He didn’t see the stranger instead it’s Hyerin and Rin still talked, he heaved a relieved sigh and slumped his shoulder while closing his eyes. When he opened his eyes and looked up to call the two girls but the ringing sound is there again, his mouth opened slightly. In front of him the three people is there the boy with a brown hair and grey eyes (it’s a rare color for eyes) is looking bored but when the girl with the same hair color that reached her waist talking to the boy, he will take full attention to her and smiled back when the girl smiled while the other girl with jet black hair that half the brown haired girl hair length just laughed seeing them.

Looking at the black haired girl he felt like seeing her somewhere, she looked familiar, her eyes are brown and crinkled when she’s smiling. He’s still staring at the girl then everything seemed to slow down and the girl was looking back at him making him hold his breath, she looked at him for three second and smiled sweetly at him. The ringing sound is back and his vision is hazy, he clasped his hand on his ears because the ringing didn’t stop and become louder. But it suddenly stopped, he opened his eyes that he didn’t remember when he closed them and removed his hands from his ears. He looked around the room, seeing that it’s back to normal Hyerin and Rin still talking but Rin seemed to notice his wandering look and turn her head toward him making Hyerin stop talking and do the same.

“Is there something wrong?” Rin asked politely.

“Huh? O-oh, n-nothing’s wrong.” He stuttered “I just feel a bit dizzy.” He finished with smiling slightly.

“Maybe we should end this discussion now and continue for another day. You seem pale, and you’re like this too at this morning.” Rin said gently.

He wanted to say that he’s alright but Hyerin cut him “Yeah, you should rest. Because you’re not in a maximum condition from this morning.” She said with a soft smile but her eyes telling him there’s no arguing.

“Okay, I’m sorry we didn’t finish the discussion and I’m the one suggesting it.” He said more to Rin than Hyerin.

“It’s alright. We can finish it another time.” Rin said while putting her book into her bag while Hyerin already slug her back on her shoulder.

He reached forward to gather the glass but Hyerin already doing it and lifted the tray “Let me do it, it’s dangerous if you’re still dizzy.” She said.

They walked down the stairs, Hyerin goes to the kitchen setting the tray on the table and back to the living room. Rin is looking at her hand phone when his mom comes out of her room. The two girl bid her goodbye and he walk them until in front of the door, Rin said her boyfriend already on the way and she will meet him two blocks from his home. Hyerin remind him to rest that he answered with a nod and reassuring smile. He closed the door when the two girls already out of his sight, he walked to the living room finding his mother seated on the couch watching TV. His mother noticed him and patted the space besides her telling him to sit there, he complied and plopped down beside her and resting his head on her shoulder. Her hands threaded through his hair soothingly, he inhaled her mother scent that smells like rose and vanilla and closed his eyes enjoying the comfort and taking his time to sort his mind. He decided to talk after she makes chocolate milk for him because he always feels better after drink that.

“I have the dream last night, but it’s not like the usual you know, that I just can watch the scene unfold. Last night was different I can move freely and I can see me, the me that already grown up but I can’t touch him, the Jimin in the dream. It’s like I’m kind of ghost in the movie where it can’t touch human.” Her mother chuckled making him smiled a bit. “Then I see him, Yoon-hyung or _Yoongi-hyung_. I got his name when Jimin called him, like I thought they’re an item, a couple. And I like seeing them together, because that’s me in there in the future maybe.” He said scratching his cheeks sheepishly. “But I have mixed feeling about seeing them, I feel envy, longing and happy at the same time. They’re so happy, and I wanted to be happy too. I mean I want to meet Yoongi too, to feels the warm feeling that spread at my body, to feels loved specially just like how I seen Yoongi loved Jimin.” He dropped his head and processing what was he saying and realized the double meaning, he looked up immediately. “I didn’t mean that I’m not loved by you, father or Jihoon. I know you loved me, Jihoon and father too, but I want feel this different kind of love. That you said it’s a romantic feeling.” He looked at his mother blank expression with his wide eyes, that he thought his mother misunderstands it.

He’s suddenly in her embrace, her hands wrapped at his shoulder so his face landed on her neck. He opened his mouth to ask her, what’s happening but interrupted by her giggling and mumbled words that he didn’t hear clearly. Her other arms started to slide up and down at his back and she sighed contented then leaned back both hands on his shoulder. She’s smiling looking at him lovingly, one of her hands brushed his hair out of his forehead and tucked them at his ear. “Oh, our Jiminie, My sweet Jiminie.” She cooed. “Just see you, how pure and adorable are you. What I deserve to have you with me?”.

“Because you’re you and you’re my mom. Isn’t that obvious.” He answered looking at his mom confused.

That making his mom’s smile widen and she leaned down to peck his forehead. “Of course it is.” She said while smiling her sweet smile. “So, you want to feel loved by someone that’s not your family. Basically you want to have boyfriend or Yoongi to be your boyfriend right now, hm?”

He blushed red and ducked his head down. From that on the conversation were about the dream, he’s told his mom how Yoongi look like and her comforting and encouraging words toward him. The excitement that flowing through his body when he describe Yoongi or when he talked about the dream making him forget about the things happened before Hyerin and Rin leave.

 

-

 

The door creak open two people walked in, and straight to another room didn’t bother to turn the lamp on. One of them opened the curtain making the sunlight lighted some part of the room, the other -a girl- sat on the bed and a heavy sigh coming from her making the other -a boy- that still standing near the window frowned. He walked towards her and stopped in front of her, towering at her.

“Why are you doing that? You know it takes too much energy when doing it with this form and doing it without your staff, what are you thinking?” He talked darkly with his burning stare at the girl.

The girl looked up and glared back with the same intensity “I’m not doing it because I want. I’m not that stupid, you jerk.” She spat at him her eyes narrowed dangerously. “ _Our Lady_ told _me_ to do it. I received her message on the way to his home. What I supposed to do? Go to the toilet and doing it with my staff? It’s too risky and you know it!” she said more likely shouted.

The room became silent for a five seconds, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know she asked you to do it.” The boy said with a soft voice.

“Of course you didn’t, she directly talk to me not through our bond.” She said with sarcasm. “She said I must do it, because she didn’t know if in the future she has the time to do it herself. She wanted to see him.” Her tone changed to soft and low. Her eyes slowly closed and her body fall forward and the boy gripped her shoulder to steady her.

The boy guided the limp body to lay at the bed and caressed her cheeks. “I’m sorry.” He said with low voice.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened to Yoongi

He wake up with a jolt, sat up while his breath coming short, heart beating frantically that he didn’t hear anything but the sound of his own heartbeat. His damp hair sticking to his forehead, his face slick with sweat and beads of them rolled down from his forehead. He tried to calm his heartbeat by exhaling and inhaling slowly, his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and looking around seeing the mess of clothes in the corner, scrunched paper everywhere then finally settled at his lap. His breathing and heartbeat become normal, lifted his shirt to wipe his face. His throat feel dry so he swing his feet and got up heading to the kitchen to grab water, the hallway and the rest of the house is dark but he maneuvered easily. He switched the lamp in kitchen taking out a bottle of water from the fridge and drink big gulp of it. The water eased his dry throat but not his jumbled thought in his head and the rush of emotion that still thrumming through his body. He seated himself on one of the chair, slumped forward resting his elbow on the table. His mind going back to the dream or should said nightmare, he took a shuddered breath and let his head fall on his palm. He sighed loudly then stayed silent for a minute and slowly stretched his hand out and resting his head on them. He feel exhausted, his body numb and heavy, his eyes hurt and wanted to close so he given up to them and closed his eyes.

 

-

 

He felt someone shaking his shoulder slightly, he protested by letting out a grunt but the person didn’t stop instead shook harder.

“Yah! Hyung!” the voice said on his left.

He openend his eyes because whoever this never going to stop until he wakes up. He lifted his head and looked to his left, the frown on the man face disappear when seeing him wake up and turned up slightly made it to a heart shape.

“Hah… You finally wake up.” The man with brown hair that styled to show his forehead said, he stared at the man and scanning the room, realizing he’s in a classroom. “The class is over and it’s lunchtime now but you won’t wake up and I’m hungry.” The man said with a whining voice that shouldn’t be right for a man and rubbed his stomach.

He rubbed his eyes and straightened his body, “Yeah, yeah, sorry. It’s just so boring I fell asleep.” He said while standing up and picked his bag.

“You’re lucky I’m kind enough to wake you up Hyung or you would sleep through lunchtime.” The man said with too much self-confidence while they walked out of the room.

“Mm, Thanks” he said with sarcasm leaking through his tone.

“Joonie must be waiting for us, he keep sending me text to hurry up.” The man said while checking his phone.

They walked through the hall packed with people to the canteen, then walked to one of the table where one man with blonde hair seated that waved his hands. He followed the man with brown hair that speed walked to the table with a slow paced step. He seated himself in front of the both of them, the blonde man has one of his hand draped at the brown man shoulder that sat beside him. The blonde man turned his face to the other and received a peck on the lips by the latter, both of the grinning after that. He watched all of it with a grimace.

“Namjoon, Hoseok.” He called them making the both man looked at him. “Both of you sickeningly gross…” he said while making a disgusted face.

“Awh, hyung… you’re just jealous that we have each other and you didn’t have someone for you.” Hoseok said while cooing at him while Namjoon just grinning smugly.

“Oh… God no, not at all. I’m quite satisfied with myself, I don’t nee-” his sentence cutted by Namjoon.

“Don’t say that you don’t need someone, you need them. Because you barely eat when you’re working, your apartment is a mess because you’re too lazy an-“ Namjoon sentences also cutted by Hoseok.

“Hush, Joonie. You’re one to talk, I am the one who always take care of you and Yoongi-hyung.” Hoseok stated while Namjoon pouted and he gaping at them.

“Okay…” he sighed “Enough about this, it’s not the right time to talk about it. I’m hungry, I want my favorite.” He said lazily while resting his head on his hand on the table.

The two of his friend gawked at him “This is why I sai-” Hoseok started but stopped by Namjoon who grabbed his boyfriend hand and said “Hobi..” with a shake of his head. Hoseok sighed and standing up with Namjoon and said“Okay, hyung. Stay here we’re gonna get our food.”.

He hummed and the two walked to the food stand, he looked around aimlessly then stopped when he didn’t find interesting thing. He searched his earphone put the buds on his ear and plug it on his phone. He took his notebook and pencil out and started to write some lyrics for the beat he created. The lyrics seem to be flowing through his mind smoothly, so he write them on the paper frantically didn’t want to lose focus but apparently the flow slowed down until he stopped his hand midair. He scanned the words on the white paper scribbled hurriedly, mumbled them to the beat but he still stuck in there. He then decided to look up and find inspiration, so he looked around again then his eyes caught something. The group of five people walked to a few table in front of him, the thing that caught his attention is their hair color. One of the male has a bright red color and the other with jet black hair, the three girls have bright hair color, orange, blonde and black with light green at the end.

Well he knows one of them, the one with jet black hair is Taekwoon the rest he didn’t know. He observed them one by one, the guy with red hair is loud and has a boxy smile, the girl with a black-green hair seated beside Taekwoon and they seem close, the blonde girl always reprimand the red haired guy to slow down or low his voice and the girl with orange hair just smiling while talked to the loud guy seemingly not affected by the loud voice. When he observed the orange hair girl closely he furrowed his eyebrow, he didn’t sense it on the first time he saw them but now he can sense it. The girl is overflowing with magic, it strong and basically radiates from the girl body. Who’s this girl, he never met someone that have so much power like this even his grandfather didn’t has this much power. Before he could stare even more tried to observe her figure closely his two friend blocked his line of view by seated in front of himself.

“Geez, that girl didn’t even apologize I don’t like that type of- Yoongi?” Hoseok said making him look at his friend. “What are you frowning for? We barely gone for five minutes and you’re frowning at us?” Hoseok asked with a face said ‘Seriously?’

“No, It’s not that. I just thinking about something.” He said while waving his hand and reached for his food.

Hoseok just shrugged his shoulder and started eating occasionally feeding Namjoon, he rolled his eyes at their lovey dovey act. He tried to peer through Hoseok and Namjoon to catch the girl with orange hair but after three failed attempt he gave up and continued his eating. When they finished eating, he stands up while saying that he going to go first to his two friends and look straight to the table where the girl is but it already empty. He walked to the exit while subtly looking around to search for the girl but found nothing, he proceeded to his next class at the end of this building.

The rest of the day he tried to find that girl again but no luck for him the girl seemed to be gone from his vision. He sighed while walking slowly toward the parking lot where his car is, he massaged his forehead because he started to have a headache from thinking so much. He got in his car started the engine and driving out of the university. When he arrived at his apartment, he flopped down on the black couch and pull out his phone from his pocket. Scrolling through his contact list, tapped at his father number he waited the call to be accepted. After the fourth ring his father pick up.

“Abeoji..” he greeted simply.

“Oh, Yoongi. How are you and your college?” His father bass voice greeted him back.

“I’m fine, college is fine too. How are you and Eomma?” he asked back.

“Yeah, we’re fine. But your mother complained that you didn’t call last week.” Her father chuckling can be heard.

“Tell her I’m sorry, had to finish many assignment.” He chuckled with his father, imagining his mother complaining to his father.

“So, Yoongi what’s up?” his father tone is serious, as expected from his father always can sense him.

“Yeah, I just wanted to ask something. Do you ever meet with someone that have power as much as grandfather?” he asked and waited for his father answer.

His father is silent for a while maybe thinking, “No, your grandfather is the only one I ever met with strong power. Why? Do you met someone with power that stronger than your grandfather?” his father asked with curiosity.

“Yeah, today I met her. She has so much power but I didn’t sense it before I land my eyes on her.” He answered truthfully.

“Her? Really?” her father asked with a hint of recognition.

He raised his eyebrow at that. “Yes, it’s a girl maybe younger than me. I tried to find her again to make sure I’m not mistaken but I couldn’t find her. Do you know something, Abeoji?” he asked confidently.

“Hm…I don’t know for sure Yoongi. But I think your grandfather might be mentioning about something like that.” His father answered with some uncertainty.

“Yeah? I didn’t remember grandfather ever mention about this.” he stated while tried to remember.

“You should ask your grandfather directly, Yoongi. I think you must discuss this as soon as possible.” His father said with serious tone.

“Okay, then..” he stand reached for his bag and seeing his schedule. “I’ll be going back to Daegu tonight, I don’t have class for tomorrow and the next day is weekend.” He said.

“That’s good. I have to go back, see you soon Yoongi.” His father said.

He hummed and ended the call, then he typed a message for his friend to tell them he would be back to Daegu for the weekend. Namjoon replied back after he sent it, saying have fun and send his greeting to his father and mother. Hoseok replied with so many emoticons and said that he must send him a picture of his mother because Hoseok miss the woman. He replied to them then cooking himself ramen for dinner and packing his clothes.

When he arrived at his house in Daegu he greeted by his mother hugging him tightly. His mother ushering him to just sleep because it was near midnight, he obediently did what his mother said. The next day his brother woke him up, bumped their shoulder when they walked to the kitchen saying his little brother is not little again. He smiled at his brother and teased the other about his fiancé, he greeted his father and grandfather on the dining table. Pecked his mother cheeks when she looked at him, earning a gummy smile from the woman. They eat breakfast with little conversation here and there, and he figured he missed this while smiling fondly at his family. After that he seated at the couch with his mother and brother, catching up with each other lives. The conversation lasted until afternoon, they have lunch without his brother because the other has an appointment with his fiancé. He finally talked to his grandfather in the evening while they’re seated at his grandfather room.

“Grandpa, are you already hear from father?” he asked while tipping his head back.

“Yes, I heard. You meet this person with strong power, stronger than me.” His grandfather said with a calm voice.

He hummed and looked at his grandfather after he crossed his legs to feel comfortable. His grandfather face is calm but he can feel the seriousness from the other eyes. “Do you know about them?” he asked while staring at his grandfather with the same seriousness.

“To say I know them is a lie, but I know their existence even before you born. I know it from a friend.” His grandfather eyes seemed to glaze like the older is replaying some memories in his head. “My friend said that in the future there will be born someone with a strong power.” The older returned his gaze at him. “A power that can control over the elements in the earth, the person is the one who got a power of the strongest magician.” His grandfather finished.

He kept silent while absorbed the new information, the strongest magician and that power is now bestowed on a girl. He looked back at the older, contemplating his question but seeing his welcoming smile on his grandfather face he decided to ask.

“Why the strong power from the greatest magician is given to a girl?” he asked with a frown.

His grandfather seemed taken aback with his question but recovers fast and smiled amusingly at him. “Are you saying a girl can’t take or deserve such a strong power?” the older asked with an amusing tone.

“Wha-? No! That’s not what I mean, I’m not looking down a girl. I mean tha-” he said flustered but his grandfather cut his sentence.

 “That how can a girl carry such a big burden on her shoulder? That she maybe doesn’t have a strong mental or strong body to withhold all the things. Is that what you want to say?” his grandfather said with a knowing smile. He looked at the older man speechless, he just nodded his head solemnly. “You know Yoongi, woman is not as weak and vulnerable as we think. They can be a strong willed, determined and most importantly because their soft-hearted side and their instinct to protect someone important to them are what we must respected. Because I already met a woman like that, my friend, your grandmother and your mother.” The older man said while a fond and loving smile adoring his feature. “Do you get it, Yoongi?”.

“Yes.” He breathed while remembering his grandmother and his mother. “They can do so much for their important person with determined mind and deterring effort to do the best. And despite their much smaller form than male they surpassed that wall of hard work.” He smiled at his grandfather thanking the older man.

“Now, you can tell me about your college and your composing.” His grandfather said while standing up and seated beside him on the bed. He grinned and began telling his live on college and his hobby at composing.

 

It was three days after he got to talk with his grandfather and staying at home in Daegu. He still looking for that girl, wanted to see her power and his attempt always failed at the end because there’s no sight of the girl. He was walking through the street to the coffee shop not so far from his apartment, he need a refreshing time and he decided to buy an cup of ice Americano then went to the park three block down from the coffee shop. The park is where he usually went when he need an inspiration with assignment or lyrics, he neared the park that he noticed the lack of people around. Well that’s unusual because in this time of day the park is full of people, but then he sensed the magical power around the park. The magical power around the area is made for preventing people to go to this area, he immediately knew this is the girls doing. Because who can cast this kind of spell other than a strong person, he fastened his step to get to the park. And true to his expectation the girl is there standing her back to him, her orange hair blended with the color at the sky that painted with a mix of orange red and yellow.

He stood there too stunned to move, the wind blew through the area making her hair moved rhythmically with the flow of wind. She turned her body to the right where the source of wind coming from, he looked at the way her lips lift up forming a tender smile and her eyes that looking up slightly her gaze is gentle like she looking at somebody but he clearly didn’t see someone or something there. Unexpectedly she started to talk but with the distance he could hear what she’s saying, the wind blew again as she stopped talking but this time it blew slowly and with a gap of time between each blew like the wind is trying to say something. He watched fascinated when the girl talk again and the wind blew again making the girl giggle softly, his body seemed to respond to him again so he take a step forward still maintaining his gaze at the girl that still talking to the wind. Each step he took making him could hear the girl voice, it’s soft and melodious and he could see the girl side profile better. The girl stopped talking abruptly while the wind seemed to stay still when he was a meter away from her, she turned her body towards him.

He finally saw the girl face clearly now, her round brown orbs staring at his own, her button nose, her chubby cheeks and her plump lips. They stared at each other for a while, their surrounding seemed to blur into blankness and then she smiled serenely, her lips stretched up making her cheeks to go up and her eyes forming a crescent. Just when he saw that his body seemed to be acting strange like he could feel himself slipped from his own body, what he didn’t expect is he actually separated from his body. Because he could see himself in front of him, he looked down at himself that floating near his body that still faced the girl. He closed his eyes when pain shooting through his head while hissing softly, when he opened them he saw the girl with him or should he said his body standing there beside the girl looking at him. The two have a smile displaying on their face, he thought that his body there have it own will or it was not him but his other self.

‘What’s happening? Who are you two?’ he said to the other two.

“You know me, I am you.” The other him said with a smile.

“It’s me Yoongi, don’t you know me?” the girl asked with a tender smile while stepped forward.

‘What….?’ He said before the pain from before came back making him scrunched his face and letting out a hiss.

“Yoongi you must remember me…” the girl said with an desperate voice.

“Come on Yoongi, you can do it! Don’t give up to them, ignore them.” The other him said with urgency while stepped forward too.  

He opened his eyes that he didn’t remember when he closed them, looking at the pair who looked at him worriedly. ‘I-I ca-can’t…It- It hurts…hurts…’ he said between his ragged breathing while clutching at his head. The pain now went through his body, the pain in his head increased making his vision slowly blurred. He barely saw the pair stepped forward while feeling his body to go numb. He heards they’re shouting his name desperately and tried to reach him before his vision turned black.

 

**_“Yoongi!”_ **

 

He jolted awake while sitting up abruptly, gasping and sweating so much that his shirt sticking to his skin and his hair cling to his forehead. He heard shuffling and whipped his head to the sound, meeting the gaze of four pair of eyes looking at him back. His wary demeanor melted when he saw his friends there looking at him with worry, uncertainty, and uneasiness in their eyes.

“Hyung?” Taehyung was the first to break the silence calling him softly.

He closed his eyes and calmed his beating heart and regulates his breathing to normal before looking at them again with a small smile to ensure them.

“You okay, Yoongi-ah?” Jin said while taking a step closer to him.

“Not really…” he said with a hoarse voice.

“Do you need anything?” the oldest asked and sat down at the end of his bed.

“Water.” He said and Namjoon already stood up and walked out to take the water for him.

“Do you have your nightmare again hyung?” Hoseok asked while the younger and Taehyung moved to sit at the floor beside the bed.

He just nodded didn’t comprehend his answer because this not his usual nightmare but he ignored them to wipe the sweat from his forehead, seeing that Jin moved to his drawer pulling out a towel and gave it to him. He took it and started to wipe his face and neck, Namjoon was back with a glass of water handing it to him. He drowned the water in one gulp, put the glass on the table beside the bed. He then remembered that he blacked out on the kitchen table, his friend must be the one who took him to his bedroom. They have a spare key to his apartment it’s their agreement between each other, he felt lucky to has this kind of friends. His thought got interrupted by Hoseok.

“You passed out at the kitchen, hyung. We didn’t want you to have a sore back so Namjoon carried you to bed.” Hoseok said.

“Why are you in there, hyung? Namjoon asked while sitting beside Jin.

“I…I was having the usual nightmare and wanted to have a glass of water to calm down, but my body seemed to be tired and I blacked out in there.” He said while looking at their face that have the same expressions : worried.

“And you just have the nightmare again just now?” Taehyung asked with his tentative deep voice.

“Uh… I think it’s not the usual nightmare…” He said unsure with it.

“You think? What do you mean, Yoongi?” Jin asked curiously.

“It’s not the nightmare where I watched someone death or where I’m the one dying or where I tried to reach for someone figure.” He said slowly. “This time it’s different.” He looked down at his lap while remembering his dream.

“Why it’s different hyung? Is it not making your heart hurt? But you wake up like you’re pained though.” Taehyung said while furrowing his eyebrow making the younger look adorable, Hoseok smiled fondly at Taehyung also seeing the adorable look of the younger.

“Well, this time I’m not just watching but I’m there like you know…” he said and looking at them hoping the to understand, they nodded, “It’s actually like an ordinary dream you have, I met Namjoon and Hoseok there but they definitely different.” Namjoon and Hoseok looked to each other and shrugged but Taehyung pouted, he knows the younger is upset he’s not in the dream while Jin just stared blankly at him. “At there, power or magic do exist and I have some kind of them to from my grandfather in there.”

“Woah! Magic? Really? I want to have it too!” Taehyung acclaimed while his eyes sparkled.

“You can’t Taetae, remember this is just part of dream.” Jin said with an amused smile making Taehyung whined and letting out ‘Aw~, too bad’.

Jin word seemed to bug him ‘part of dream’ but it felt real, too real for him but he continued anyway. “Then I met this girl with orange hair who has a strong power, I attracted because her power and tried to find her and wanted to know about her. I asked my grandfather and found out she has the strongest magician power with her. After that I found her at the park and she was talking to the wind.” Taehyung interrupted again.

“She talked to the wind!?!” Taehyung screamed making Hoseok flinch and Namjoon hissed softly.

“God damn Taehyung! Low your voice!” Namjoon said while glaring slightly at the younger making the other frown but Hoseok patted Taehyung head smiling softly earning a smile back.

He chuckled “Yeah she talked to the wind, I approached her then she looked at me when I’m near.” He took a deep breath while remembering her face. “She’s beautiful but she seemed familiar.” He said with a furrowed eyebrow. “But suddenly I felt pain on my head and I separated from my body.” this time Hoseok was the one shouted.

“What!?!” Hoseok is looking at him with big eyes but seeing his amused stare he coughed and looked down. “Continue please.” Hoseok said.

“I was confused and asked what’s going on, who are them because there’s another me beside the girl looking at me. The other me just said he’s me and the girl asked me to remember her because apparently to her I know her.” He glanced at his friend. Taehyung and Hoseok listened with curiosity and Namjoon listened calmly, while Jin staring at him with something he could describe in the oldest eyes. “The pain from before returned and spread though my whole body, the girl said I must remember her and the other me told me to fight the pain. But it’s too much I felt my body numb and I black out and wake up.” He finished while remembering the look of desperation on both the girl and his other self.

 Taehyung and Hoseok started to gush and blurted out string of amazed stare and word of silliness about magic and all. Namjoon argued with them while Jin and him smiled at their act. The rest of the day he spent with his friends making his thought about the dream slipped through his mind.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi finally remembers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Long time no see :) How are you all? I hope you're good.
> 
> Here's new chapter! That I worked hurriedly because I didn't update for a month (OMG!!!), I feel so guilty :(
> 
> I hope this make it up (despite it's shorter than before), and this story finally nearing it climax~. I didn't believe it, I already write this long haha. Please look forward to the next chapter that will be told by Jimin's POV. By the way, I already promised to one of my readers here (yes you, @Not_Available) that I'll write a special chapter (like a deleted scene from each chapter to explain things for you who's confused about the story) when this story reached it's climax plot. I wish you didn't mind :)
> 
>  
> 
> That's all from me, have fun reading. Please comments your thought about this, I really want to hear your opinion. (Criticism is welcomed too!)
> 
> Bye~

 

“Drinks for table number 4!” Yoongi shouted while balancing the tray on his hand and the other holding the paper that contains all order from customer.

He put down the tray on the counter and sticks the paper for the cooks to make. Taking another tray full of food to the table at the end of the room where's six people seated. Today the restaurant is packed with people like usual, all the worker walked around serving the customer and cleaning the table. The rush didn’t bother Yoongi, actually he liked it because with all the work he can forget his problem that still swarming at the back of his mind.

After having that unusual dream nothing big happened, he didn’t have that dream again. The usual nightmare still there, the pain he felt when that someone died or the desperation to reach that person are too real to be ignored. He really wants to know who that person is, he always dreamed about them but he couldn’t see the face clearly just a silhouette. Sometimes he could see the glimpse of their eyes, nose, or lips but things that frequently he saw are the smiles. Their lips will curl up to form a bright smile or soft and sincere smile and a sad, heart clenching smile.

He becomes more curious about that person after meeting his other self and the mysterious girl in that dream. He considered that person is the mysterious girl, because he thought the mysterious girl had a familiar smile at the dream and after so much pondering he remembered that person smile. Their smile looks alike but then he’s sure that the silhouette of that person is a male not female. He also spend his time thinking about what the mysterious girl means by saying he should remember her and the other him is weird like that they’re different person with the same face and body.

He shook his head to clear his mind, he shouldn’t think about this at work. He glanced down at his hand that wiping the table, he thanked his body that working on his own accord while he’s thinking. He glanced around finding his co-workers already heading to the staff room, his boss or the owner standing besides the counter telling all of them good work today. He changed his clothes, gathering his things then walked out from the back door. He saw Jin cars parked a few meters away from where he’s stood, he raised his eyebrow in confusion and walked to the car. Jin rolled down the car window when Yoongi’s nearing the car, smiling and waving at him.

“Jin-hyung? What are you doing here?” Yoongi said while crouched down to look at the older then glancing at his surrounding trying to find something that the reason why the older is here.

“Oh, I’m passing here a few minutes ago and remembered that you would finish work at this time. I decided to give you a ride home.” Jin said smiling and gestured to the passenger seat while looking at Yoongi.

“Alright.” He said walking to the other side opening the door and sat down while closed the door.

He adjusted his bag on his lap and leaned back with a sigh, realized that his muscle protested from the work he’s doing for the past hours. Jin started the car and drove slowly through the road, glancing at him sometimes. He noticed the older doing that but ignored it by closing his eyes and enjoying the cold wind caressing his skin from the opened window car. When Jin cleared his throat a bit loudly, he opened one of his eyes looking at the older questioningly.

“Um, Yoongi. Do you have anything to do at home tonight?” the older asked hesitantly.

He raised his eyebrow while looking at the elder curiously but answered, “No, I just wanna enjoy my free time sleeping.” He closed his eyes again.

“Then, want to sleep over at my place? You know, it’s been a long time since we spend times together.” Jin said.

Yoongi opened his eyes fully looking at the older that glancing back at him with a smile. “Hm, Okay…” he said while looking at the older with suspicious stare.

Jin looked at him and groaned slightly, “Oh come on Yoongi, don’t make that face. I didn’t have anything under my sleeve, I just want to spend times with you.” The older said with a pout.

“Alright, alright, but we must stop at my place. I want to take spare clothes and my laptop.” Yoongi said with a smile. Jin hummed and focused on the road.     

 

 

He plopped on the couch beside Jin who’s looking through the channel on the TV, he had a towel on his shoulder and hair slight damp from the shower he takes a few minutes ago. He dried his hair and from his side gaze he saw Jin already settled on some comedy program, he reached for his bag near the table and pull out his phone. Jin stood up saying he’s going to take the snacks and drinks for them, he just nodded his eyes focusing at his phone. He checked his message finding Taehyung send him a photo of a café asking him how about they gather this weekend at that place. He replied with an okay then put his phone on the table while Jin sat down with the snacks and drinks. Taehyung replied back with an eager message that Yoongi must come and the boy already spread the info to everyone, he chuckled and looked to Jin who's mouth full of food and grabbing his phone on the table. He predicted it was Taehyung and Jin looked back at him, showing his phone.

"You receieved this?" the older asked.

"Yeah, just read it." He said and reached his hand to take the snacks.

"The kid is so active until his message can make you know the kid is jumping up and down right now," Jin said while his phone and Yoongi's phone started to buzz in th same time. "Oh, Hoseok joining too." Jin shakes his head.

They ignored the buzz of their phone and watched TV while occasionally laughing at the funny jokes the comedians said, sometimes Jin commenting on the bad jokes and boosted that he can do better. Yoongi just scoffed while agreeing but with a sarcastic tone, making Jin frowns and huffed angrily. Jin asked him the question he already expected after some comfortable silence.

“How are your condition Yoongi? The dream I mean.” The older said with his eyes still on the TV.

He drew back the glass from his lips and turned to look at the older then glancing back at his glass. He put down the glass and cleared his throat.

“Fine, still has the nightmare. I didn’t have the dream again though.” He answered honestly.

“Hm….” Jin was silent for a while his eyes still looking at the TV but Yoongi can see that his attention was somewhere else because it’s not focused. “Do you…. Do you want to have that dream again?” the older asked, this time turning to look at him.

Yoongi slightly taken aback by the question and the gaze Jin gave him. Jin eyes looking straight to his own like trying to peer through the deep of his mind, he stared back with determined eyes. “Yes, I want to have that dream again. I want to know who’s that girl, and the other me. But I especially want to know this person that always appeared on every nightmare of mine.” He said.

Jin nodded and his eyes unfocused again like he’s thinking about something. Yoongi waited until Jin’s eyes focused on him, “Why?” Jin asked simply.

“Because… he was the one who makes the dream like a nightmare, he’s the one I saw dead, he’s the one I reached out to.” He answered while thinking about the person.

“He?” Jin asked while turn down the volume of the TV, both of them didn’t watch it anyway.

“Yeah, I think it’s a male. From the silhouette that I always see I’m sure he’s a he.” He said then a yawn escaped.

“Okay, the talk's over. I think you need to sleep now.” Jin said while smiling.

He hummed, blinked his eyes the sleepiness started to appear. Jin gathered their glass and plates to put down them on the kitchen, he didn’t make a move to help the older and Jin didn’t mind it the slightest. He grab his phone and bag then walked to the guest room put his bag on the floor near the bed and his phone on the table. He didn’t bother to set his alarm like always because Jin will wake him up. He settled on the bed, finding a comfortable position and covered his body with warm blanket.

Jin walked to the room, sat down on the edge of the bed near his middle. He looked at the older sleepily and Jin smiled warmly at him. “I hope you have that dream tonight, so you could find out that person and filled your curiosity.” Jin said.

“Yeah.” He answered when he closed his eyes he remembered something. “I forget to tell you before.” He said opening his eyes.

“Hm?” Jin said while looking at him confusedly.

“I’m having this dream after that weird dream lately. In the dream first I’m driving him-” Yoongi stopped to look at Jin conveying his thought with his eyes that the person he’s talking about from before, Jin nodded. “-to hospital then I’m crying, then I seated near a hospital bed where he’s laying.” Yoongi finished a bit of sleep wearing out when he told the older.

“You never had this dream before?” Jin asked while patting his side comfortingly.

“Yeah, it started to appear after the weird dream.” He stated thinking back to first time had them.

“Is there something more than that?” Jin asked with a soft and calm voice, soothing him with the rub of the older hand on his side making him lulled to sleep.

“Hm, I was sitting on a bench…. In the garden.” He answered sleepily his eyelids heavy with sleep.

“Is there someone with you?” Jin voice still like before soothing making him close his eyes. He hummed and Jin continued, “It’s a boy.” He hummed again eyes still closed and his conscious started to blur, “offering you some help to save him, right?” Jin voice seemed to fade away but still heard it. “Yeah” he breathed, his mind is clouded with sleep but he can still think why Jin know about this. “And now you’re stuck here.” Jin stated but Yoongi can’t answer that, he can’t ask Jin why the older knows and what’s that mean because his conscious slipped and he fell deep in sleep.

 

-

 

Jin sighed while looking at Yoongi’s sleeping face, he patted the younger head and muttering ‘I’m sorry’.

“Now, I already did what you told me to do.” He said to the silent night, his eyes unfocused.

“Our Lady and Master still had a hard time?” he asked to no one in particular.

“I hope they succeeded tonight, because we already triggered the main thing. How about Jungkook?” he calmed talked.

“I’m sure he’s going to beat her eventually, when the other two finished their first task to make our last hope awaken his power.” He said with a hopeful voice.

After some silence Jin sighed again, “I feel like a dumb talking to myself, and I really couldn’t believe I have someone like you inside of me.” Jin stated while huffed tiredly.

“Yeah, I should rest. So, you can store your power when Yoongi’s ready.” Jin said while stood up then walking out but before he closed the door he looked at Yoongi’s sleeping figure and smiled.

“Have a nice dream, Yoongi.”

 

-

 

Yoongi felt his body light like a feather, floating aimlessly through the white space. He opened his eyes, he’s indeed on some space of nothingness. He looked around trying to find something, then one door appeared on the far away at his right and the gravity pulling him slowly until his feet landing on the transparent ground. He walked to the door, feeling something pull him from behind the door. It’s white with yellow stripes adoring it’s side, the knob is gold and looks like a old model of knob. He twisted it opening the door, blinding light comes from the crack but nonetheless he stepped in and closed the door behind his back. After the light subsided he opened his eyes, he’s in front of the garden. He stepped forward then glanced back seeing a hospital building, he tilted his head trying to remember where he’s seeing this hospital and the image of dream he recently had flooding his mind.

This is where the person stayed, laying on the hospital bed. He looked back to the empty garden and walked to the bench he remembered on the dream. He sat there waiting for the boy to appear, the boy that offering help to him to save the person. Instead of the boy, the other him walked to him. He widen his eyes because the other him looks older and mature than him, then the mysterious girl from before appeared too beside the older him. The girl also looked older and matures than his dream, they walked to him with a smile and holding hands.

“I’m glad you’re here.” The older Yoongi stated.

“Yuki did a good job.” The girl said looking at him.

“What?” he said confused, why they’re here. Shouldn’t he meet the boy with black hair and bunny tooth.

“We’re here instead of Jungkook. Because the boy is still occupied with something.” The older Yoongi answered him.

“Jungkook?” he asked.

“The boy you should have met in here.” The girl answered.   

He still didn’t get it why are they’re in his dream though and his older self answered his question again. “We wanted to talk to you properly.”

“Last time we didn’t have much time.” the girl said with a disappointed tone.

“That bitch blocked us, damn her for having that much power despite Jungkook attempt.” The older him spat angrily and the girl nudged with her elbow hard at the male making him winced.

He wondered who’s this ‘bitch’ that the older him talking about and what is the meaning of this all, he’s confused like ‘what are he talking about’, but despite the urge to ask about that he asked the first thought he got when he saw them on the dream before.

“Why are we have the similar face?” he asked to his older self and turned to the girl, “Why are you familiar? And did I know you?” he finished while looking at her and then at his other self.

“Because we are the same person. But in a different world.” The older him answered.

“Because you already meet me on your life. But in an entirely different…persona. Basically you didn’t know me because like he said-” The girl pointed at the older him, “-we’re from another world.” The girl answered with a smile, a smile that triggered something on his mind.

He stayed silent processing the information and tried to remember when he meets someone like the girl before.

“Yoongi, the reason we’re here is to warn you to not be tempted to the pain, to the hollowness.” The girl said with pleading eyes.

“You also have to trust yourself, you have the power inside of you.” The other him said.

“The most important thing is-“ the girl sentence cut by a loud cracked sound. The sky is cracked and showing black behind the crack.

“Shit, something happened to Jungkook.” The other him said.

He looked confusedly between the pair in front of him and the sky, mind still numb with how much he’s thinking. The girl looked back at him after she stared at the sky, the pair body started to disappear.

“You must remember, Yoongi.” The same line the girl said from before. “There’s someone important to you, waiting for you.” The girl stated while the crack on the sky become bigger. “He always there for you, don’t forget him.” the pair body already disappear until their neck. “Don’t forget Jimin, Yoongi. Jimin’s waiting for you.” The girl said last time before their disappeared into nothing and the sky cracked and darkness surrounding him.

 

The name the girl said echoing through his mind.

_‘Jimin, Jimin, Jimin, Jimin, Jimin.’_

Then memories started flooding through his head, a beautiful face with chubby cheeks, big eyes that crinkled when a smile adoring the face, the button nose, the smile- kind, bright and sincere, the plump lips. Small frame with a bit muscle but slim waist, a fluffy and soft hair, small hands that perfectly slotted to his own and a figure with kind mind, beautiful inside and out, his other part, his precious and important person on the whole world. Jimin, his world, the person he sacrifice his own life with. The person all this time he kept dreamed, the person he should save.   

He pulled from his thought when he felt his hands tugged upward, he looked around him. He’s in the darkness, something binding his both arms above his head. He struggled to let his arms go but something like a chain tugged harder making him hiss in pain. He looked up to see chain binding him, when he looked forward again there’s so many chains there lined haphazardly. He tugged at his arms, wriggling his body trying to let loose but a sudden force making him flying backward and hitting a solid like wall.

He choked on his breath feeling the searing pain through his back. He let out a groan when the chain tugged his arm making his body rested flat to the wall behind him. He let out a frustrated cry because when he finally remember Jimin, remember his reason why he’s in this place- to save Jimin, fate seemed to play with him. He didn’t know why he’s here on the darkness, who’s making him like this, miserable and vulnerable.

“Jimin.” He said with a sad voice, remembering that he couldn’t save Jimin before and now Jimin’s not here.

“Jimin.” He said with a groan when his arms tugged harshly.

“Jimin-ah, Jiminie… I miss you.” He said to nothingness.

“I miss you so much…”


	11. Preview Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a preview of Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm still working for the chapter and it's 3/4 from finished, but because today is my birthday I'm posting the preview!
> 
> Hope you still reading this story :), wait for the real chapter soon!
> 
> Love you~ Bye~

He heard ringing sound just like that times, he snapped his head to the left where he thought was the direction of the sound. There’s nothing there just a blue sky and white cloud scattering there. He looked back to the front but got shocked by the different room he’s in, there’s a piano at the right corner near the door and someone seated in front of it. He’s seeing the fragment again, the person sitting in front of the piano started to play it and the sound resonance through the room. Rather than playing a song the person just pressed random key and when he looked at the person more closely his breath hitched. It’s the girl, her face looked more mature than the last time he saw it and her hair color is different but it’s definitely her.

Her new hair color really suit her personality (from a few thing he knew she’s a bright person), light orange matched her fair white skin and making her look more vibrant. Her hair grew too it’s nearly touched the chair she’s sitting and she’s wore a knee-high yellow skirt and a white button-up with a grey cardigan. She still played the piano with a slight smile adoring her face, it seemed like she’s thinking about something that makes her happy and then she giggled. Her voice is nice, melodious and calming making him smile too. The sound of the door opened with a bit force breaking the silence, she turned her head to the sound and he followed her gaze.

Standing there clad in black jeans, blue shirt and black jacket was Min Yoongi. The boy who he longed to meet, he stared with wide eyes at the boy. Yoongi didn’t look the same with his dreams, his hair is grey and he looks more mature, more handsome.

 

Jimin just look at them with a dazed face, he just meet Yoongi in the fragment and he got to know that the man can play piano and he could hear it soon. Yoongi got a concentrated face on started to move his finger playing the piano. The melody is beautiful, Jimin closed his eyes to enjoy the sound. He opened his eyes when the sound stopped, Yoongi has a slight smile on his face and the girl has a big smile on her face her eyes still closed. He looked between the two, he mesmerized by how beautiful the girl but he also happy to see Yoongi’s smiling face.

 

-

 

“She seemed stronger than before, that’s make the problem to be more complicated.” Yoongi said with a serious tone making Jimin pay attention to the conversation.

“I don’t know why she changed her target, she aimed for-” her voice drowned by a buzzed and ringing sound that makes him sharpened his hearing. “but now she’s trapped Yoongi.” She finished with a frown.

Jimin’s confused by who are they talking about and why the girl said Yoongi when the man is in front of her.

“Yeah, that’s why I try to grasp unto his unconscious state to help him. That’s the only way we can make a move without her knowing.” Yoongi sighed and reached for the girl waist then pulled her closer.

Yoongi rested his head on her stomach and the girl warped her one arm on the other shoulder and another patted the grey strands of Yoongi’s hair. Yoongi seemed to be calmed by the gestures closed his eyes and nuzzled closer to her, and the girl smiled at Yoongi. The scene made his heart clench uncomfortably, and he can’t look at the view any longer so he tore his gaze away. He can bear it when Yoongi act lovingly with the other Jimin because he knows that’s it was him but now is different it’s not Jimin it’s another person - a girl.

 

-

 

“Are the two of them get there safety?” He hears Yoongi face before his eyes adjusted and he can see there’s Yoongi standing beside the girl.

“Yes, Jungkook distracted her so she didn’t notice that.” She said while closing her eyes and rubbed her temple. Hearing the name makes him knitted his brow together, he feels like hearing that’s name before. “I’m worried about Jungkook, I know he’s strong but he already used his power to get in her circle of world.” She continued and looked up to Yoongi with anxious eyes.

“You worry too much, believe in him. His will to protect and become stronger is never wavering, even when he couldn’t handle it we just have to help him.” Yoongi said with reassuring smile and squeezed her shoulder.

“Of course I’m worried, Yoongi. He’s our son and I know he will never give up but even that I still worried.” The girl said with a bit higher voice.

‘Son, their son?’ Jimin stared with wide shocked eyes for the two times that moment. ‘They’re married and already had a son.’ The realization hit him hard he clutched his shirt where his heart is. It hurts so much he closed his eyes tightly, and blocking his hearing so he didn’t hear the conversation between the two. He always seeing Yoongi and Jimin on all of his dream, but in this world Yoongi’s with someone else, he even didn’t see Jimin in this world. Where’s Jimin? Why Jimin’s not here and why he’s seeing this even he himself isn’t existed here. If seeing this fragment just made him hurt then he didn’t want to see it again. Jimin’s mourning on this with tears started to fill his eyelids, his heart clenched with hurt.

 

-

 

“Most importantly, you have to know that you’re strong Jimin. We are strong.” She said with serious tone.

“What?” Jimin finally opened his mouth, tilted his head at her.

“You have it in you, the power. Release it for his sake.” She said with a smile and glanced back at Yoongi.

“It’s the time.” Yoongi said with a smile too, making Jimin looked at him “He’s waiting for you.”


	12. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS!!! LONG TIME NO SEE, GUESS WHO'S BACK???
> 
> My lovely reader~ Here the chapter that you all waiting for (well, maybe not really)....but thanks for who's patiently waiting It's longer than the previous chapter and I hope your happy because I worked hard for this chapter. I still think this chapter is not enough, but I think it's decent....if there's any mistake tell me please I'll fix it immediately.
> 
> Hope you like reading it... tell me what you think or what you think will happen in the next chapter, anything! If you like or maybe love this story tell me or click the kudos... hehe
> 
> Happy Reading~~~
> 
> Yazaki <3

“AH……” He finished singing the high notes and took a deep breath hearing the clapping sound from his classmates.

Hyerin and Rin patted his back and shoulder, he turned to the other two seeing the girls smiling at him. He returned the smile then looking back at their classmates who cheering at them and their teacher proud smiling face.

“That’s a great performance, Jimin Hyerin and Rin. Your high note is perfect Jimin.” Mrs. Jung praised them.

“Thank you.” He smiled at her and bowed his head.

Hyerin and Rin did the same, they walked back to their seat and the other team prepared to perform. He sat with a relieved sigh, “I’m glad, we did the best.” He smiled at Rin and Hyerin.

“Yeah, our hard work for the past week is not a waste.” Hyerin said.

“Your high note in the end is really perfect Jimin-chan. I agreed with Mrs. Jung.” Rin said.

He blushed slightly with the praise, “Thanks, Rin-chan. Your adlibs great like always.” He said making Rin waved her hand.

For the past weeks they worked together, the three of them become close like Rin is always there in the beginning. They spend most of their free time together, at the school like lunch and free period, at home working on their project. Rin already warm up at them, giving him and Hyerin nickname - Jimin-chan and Hye-chan, and made them calling her Rin-chan. They also close with Rin boyfriend Ryou, the boy really is a lone wolf, he didn’t talk much but when he’s with Rin he talked more and smiling more. The couple really is cute, showing their love to each other when they though no one seeing but Jimin often saw them and the view warming his heart but also made something like jealousy appeared.

His desire to meet Yoongi increased by seeing how sweet the couple is, also he frequently had the dream where he could move freely. What different is he sometimes got fragment of some scene that didn’t appear in his dreams, most of it were some people he didn’t know at all. But there is one person who always there, a girl with blinding sweet smile and nice voice, she had brown eyes that always expressing her thought and her feeling, that always make him drown in seeing them. Over all, she’s beautiful with her black long hair, beautiful and kind eyes with sweet smile. She’s the girl that appeared on the first fragment he had when he’s with Hyerin and Rin at his house. The thing that intrigued him the most was her gaze, she usually gazed at him like directly looking at him not just his direction. He sure of that because when their eyes meet, her lips will lift up forming a smile then looking back to whatever she’s doing and in that moment the fragment started to fade away.

He will back to his reality, looking dazed and the occurrence made his two friends who always with him this past weeks worried asking why he seemed to be out of it most of the day and if he’s okay or not. He assured them but eventually they pestered him relentlessly after almost one week of him looking dazedly at nothing, and the next day he told them all of it, from the very first. That was the first time he told someone else aside from his mother and telling someone else somehow lightened his worry. Their reaction also made him feel accepted and happy, they supported and assured him that it’s okay and eventually this will reveal the truth someday.

He smiled while thinking about it, looking to his right and in front of him where the two girls are. Hyerin is always a supporting friend despite from the first she’s just his best friend’s girlfriend but now she’s his best friend too and Rin is a kind and making people comfortable type of person, that’s made him happy to be friend with. Suddenly Rin looked back at him like sensing him and smiled while tilting her head, he just smiled and shook his head telling her it’s nothing. Rin shrugged her shoulder and turned back on her seat, what he learn from the past weeks that’s Rin had a great six-sense like she’ll know that there are someone nearby when they wanted to talk about his dream and make them change place, she knows if someone looking at her like what happened just now and hat thing about her made him amazed.

He heard ringing sound just like that times, he snapped his head to the left where he thought was the direction of the sound. There’s nothing there just a blue sky and white cloud scattering there. He looked back to the front but got shocked by the different room he’s in, there’s a piano at the right corner near the door and someone seated in front of it. He’s seeing the fragment again, the person sitting in front of the piano started to play it and the sound resonance through the room. Rather than playing a song the person just pressed random key and when he looked at the person more closely his breath hitched. It’s the girl, her face looked more mature than the last time he saw it and her hair color is different but it’s definitely her.

Her new hair color really suit her personality (from a few thing he knew she’s a bright person), light orange matched her fair white skin and making her look more vibrant. Her hair grew too it’s nearly touched the chair she’s sitting and she’s wore a knee-high yellow skirt and a white button-up with a grey cardigan. She still played the piano with a slight smile adoring her face, it seemed like she’s thinking about something that makes her happy and then she giggled. Her voice is nice, melodious and calming making him smile too. The sound of the door opened with a bit force breaking the silence, she turned her head to the sound and he followed her gaze.

Standing there clad in black jeans, blue shirt and black jacket was Min Yoongi. The boy who he longed to meet, he stared with wide eyes at the boy. Yoongi didn’t look the same with his dreams, his hair is grey and he looks more mature, more handsome. Yoongi walked in towards the girl and stopped besides her leaning on the piano.

“Finished?” the girl asked with a smile.

Hearing her voice seemed to broke his shocked state, he stared at them. Yoongi knows her and seeing them together made he think they looked good with each other.

“Yeah, sorry to make you wait.” Yoongi said with so much fondness in his voice.

“Hm, it’s nothing unusual.” The girl said with a grin.

“I heard you playing with the piano, you didn’t know how to play it though.” Yoongi said with a teasing grin.

“I know, I just want to try it.” The girl pout making Yoongi laugh.

“Let me play something for you.” Yoongi said and the girl stand up letting Yoongi sit in front of the piano.

Jimin just look at them with a dazed face, he just meet Yoongi in the fragment and he got to know that the man can play piano and he could hear it soon. Yoongi got a concentrated face on started to move his finger playing the piano. The melody is beautiful, Jimin closed his eyes to enjoy the sound. He opened his eyes when the sound stopped, Yoongi has a slight smile on his face and the girl has a big smile on her face her eyes still closed. He looked between the two, he mesmerized by how beautiful the girl but he also happy to see Yoongi’s smiling face.

“How was it?” Yoongi asked the girl while turned to face her who stands beside Yoongi.

“It’s beautiful, Yoongi. What song is that?” the girl asked and also faced Yoongi.

“I heard it before from he.” Yoongi stated with a faraway gaze.

The girl hummed also with a faraway gaze too, “As expected, he really made great music.” The girl stated and looked down at Yoongi.

Yoongi looked up at her too, they exchanged a silent conversation from what he can see from a far. Envy and jealousy started to bubbled up through his body, he envied her that she can be near Yoongi and Yoongi knows her and he jealous with how close they are that they can talk with just their eyes.

“She seemed stronger than before, that’s make the problem to be more complicated.” Yoongi said with a serious tone making Jimin pay attention to the conversation.

“I don’t know why she changed her target, she aimed for-” her voice drowned by a buzzed and ringing sound that makes him sharpened his hearing. “but now she’s trapped Yoongi.” She finished with a frown.

Jimin’s confused by who are they talking about and why the girl said Yoongi when the man is in front of her.

“Yeah, that’s why I try to grasp unto his unconscious state to help him. That’s the only way we can make a move without her knowing.” Yoongi sighed and reached for the girl waist then pulled her closer.

Yoongi rested his head on her stomach and the girl warped her one arm on the other shoulder and another patted the grey strands of Yoongi’s hair. Yoongi seemed to be calmed by the gestures closed his eyes and nuzzled closer to her, and the girl smiled at Yoongi. The scene made his heart clench uncomfortably, and he can’t look at the view any longer so he tore his gaze away. He can bear it when Yoongi act lovingly with the other Jimin because he knows that’s it was him but now is different it’s not Jimin it’s another person - a girl.

Calming himself down, he opened his eyes and turned his gaze back towards the couple in front of him but seeing there’s no one there instead he’s in another place. He looked around confusedly because it’s the first time something like this happen, the fragment he got never change place it always portrayed one place. The room was dim lighted just a tiny lamp over the table at the corner of the room that illuminated the entire space. The door opened letting the light from outside the room filling his vision, two silhouettes walked in and when the door closed he tried to gain back his sight.

“Are the two of them got there safely?” He hears Yoongi voice before his eyes adjusted and he can see there’s Yoongi standing beside the girl.

“Yes, Jungkook distracted her so she didn’t notice that.” She said while closing her eyes and rubbed her temple. Hearing the name makes him knitted his brow together, he feels like hearing that’s name before. “I’m worried about Jungkook, I know he’s strong but he already used his power to get in her circle of world.” She continued and looked up to Yoongi with anxious eyes.

“You worry too much, believe in him. His will to protect and become stronger never wavered, even when he couldn’t handle it we just have to help him.” Yoongi said with reassuring smile and squeezed her shoulder.

“Of course I’m worried, Yoongi. He’s our son and I know he will never give up but even that I’m still worried.” The girl said with a bit higher voice.

‘Son, their son?’ Jimin stared with wide shocked eyes for the two times that moment. He didn’t even register the name somewhat familiar and if he gave it a thought he will remember but he just had this thought ‘They’re married and already had a son.’ The realization hit him hard he clutched his shirt where his heart is. It hurts so much he closed his eyes tightly, and blocking his hearing so he didn’t hear the conversation between the two. He always seeing Yoongi and Jimin on all of his dream, but in this world Yoongi’s with someone else, he even didn’t see Jimin in this world. Where’s Jimin? Why Jimin’s not here and why he’s seeing this even he himself isn’t existed here. If seeing this fragment just made him hurt then he didn’t want to see it again. Jimin’s mourning on this with tears started to fill his eyelids, his heart clenched with hurt.

“Jimin.” A gentle voice called his name.

He jerked his head up and opening his eyes that brimming with tears, he’s not in the room anymore. It’s white all over and he saw the girl standing just a feet away than him with Yoongi beside her. He looked between them, he’s sure that the girl that called him just now.

“Jimin.” The girl called with a kind smile. “It’s nice to finally talk to you.” The girl said while walked closer until she’s in his arm reach.

Jimin blinked confusedly at her, she knows him. The tears that gathered in his eyes rolled down because he blinked his eyes. The girl reached to wipe it with her thumb and the smooth hand stayed on his cheeks.

“Don’t be sad, you’re beautiful when you smile and happy.” She said while stroking his cheeks tenderly and smiled brightly at him, her eyes crinkled.

Jimin just stared still stunned by the girl that treated him kindly and the beautiful smile he saw. “You know Jimin, you will never seeing this again from now on.” She said with knowing eyes and he widened his eyes that the girl knows his thought just now. “But it doesn’t mean we will not see each other again, I want to meet you properly next time.” she retreated her hands from his cheeks.

“Most importantly, you have to know that you’re strong Jimin. We are strong.” She said with serious tone.

“What?” Jimin finally opened his mouth, tilted his head at her.

“You have it in you, the power. Release it for his sake.” She said with a smile and glanced back at Yoongi.

“It’s the time.” Yoongi said with a smile too, making Jimin looked at him “He’s waiting for you.”

Then everything started to blur and fade to black. He let out a startled gasp when someone shakes his body, he looked around frantically and seeing Hyerin crouched down to look him.

“W-what?” he stuttered.

“You alright, Jimin-ah? I just shake your body a little to wake you up.” Hyerin said while looking at him concerned.

“Uh, yeah. Just now I saw a fragment.” Jimin confessed while closing his eyes remembering what he saw.

“Figured, you’re not the type to sleep in class especially music. But, it’s strange that when you’re having it no one seemed to notice that, even I noticed it when you probably finished seeing it, right?” Hyerin said while stroking her chin thoughtfully.

 Jimin opened his eyes to look at Hyerin and processing her statement while nodding. She’s right whenever he had it no one will notice until when he nearly finished seeing it, even when they’re in public like at school, at the way home or at some café they’re visiting just a few days back. He seemed to notice that the class was empty beside him and Hyerin, he frowned when he remembered Rin.

“Where’s Rin?” Jimin asked and Hyerin turned to look at him.

“She’s with her boyfriend, I just saw them on the hallway.” Answered a voice from the door when Hyerin just opened her mouth to reply.

“Hyuk!” Hyerin call with a smile.

“Hi, babe! Jiminie!” Hyuk greeted them while walking towards them. “Why are you two still here, I’m bored waiting for you.” Hyuk said while reaching for Hyerin hand.

“Sorry, Jimin’s just seeing the fragment.” Hyerin said with a bit lower tone.

“Really? I’m still confused to how can you see it?” Hyuk asked curiously.

“Hmh? Like when having a dream but having them when you’re wide awake.” Jimin said with a straight face.

“What’s with that face?” Hyuk asked with a frown and he just raised his brow nonchalantly. “I don’t know why you didn’t tell me your ‘best friend’ for five years about this when you first had it.” Hyuk said with a ‘humph’ in the end while turning his head to the silent Hyerin who just looking at them.

“Yah… we already talked about this. At that time I’m confused and thought it’s nothing serious and will just go away. Well, actually they go away beside the dream.” Jimin whined and pouted, to gather Hyuk attention to him but the boy still didn’t look back. “Come on, Hyuk! I already told you now, isn’t it enough?” Jimin asked pout still on.

“You tell Hyerin and Rin first before you tell me.” Hyuk said still frowning.

“It’s because they were there when I had it that time.” Jimin reasoned while standing up when Hyuk’s frown didn’t disappear.

“Hyuk.” Hyerin tugged at Hyuk hand with stern eyes.

“Okay.” Hyuk said with a neutral face.

“Best friend?” Jimin asked with a bright smile feeling relieved that Hyuk let it go and opened his arm to Hyuk.

“Best friend.” Hyuk stated with big smile. Hyuk accepted his offer and enveloped his smaller form with warm hug.

“Now, boys let get going because I’m hungry.” Hyerin stated and the two boy released each other.

They walked to the canteen together while talking, Hyerin teased how Hyuk acted like a child because he’s jealous that Hyerin and Rin is the first to know about Jimin’s problem. Hyuk whined to his girl friend, stating he’s a grown man. Jimin laughed at their act while looking around the hallway, when his eyes roaming to the outside of the building through the window he found Rin and her boyfriend Ryou. They sat under one of the tree there, Ryou leaned on the tree trunks while Rin sitting in front of him between his legs. Rin seemed to be asleep fully leaned back on Ryou’s front body while the boy just playing with her hair. He smiled seeing them so sweet to each other but a bit concerned about Rin, that the girl nearly never take a nap on school now sleeping. He averted his eyes when he feels his stomach protested, he discarded the thought about his other friend to think about it later and just proceeded to grab his lunch.

 

-

 

He got out of the bathroom already in his pajamas – oversized white shirt and light blue sweatpants. He stopped in front of Jihoon room opening the door slightly to stick his head inside. Jihoon’s sitting on his desk writing he assumed to be a home work, the younger is so focused and didn’t realize his presence. He smiled seeing his younger brother worked hard about school.

“Jihoon.” He called and the boy turned to him, “It’s your turn to bath.”

“Okay.” Jihoon stood up gathering his pajamas on the bed and took something from his wardrobe. “Hyung you will catch a cold if you didn’t dry your hair.” Jihoon handed him a light green towel.

“Thanks Jihoonie.” He drapped the towel on top his head and move back to let the younger walk out.

“No problem, just don’t want you to be sick.” Jihoon smiled and walked to the bathroom.

Jimin went to his own room while ruffling his hair with the towel, plopped down on his fluffy bed with a contented sigh. He deemed that his hairs are dry enough he put the damp cloth beside him too lazy to get up, instead he looked for his phone. Seeing the device on the opposite side of the bed he reached forward by stretch his body flat against bed and grasped it. He sat back up swiped the screen to unlock and there’s five notification of unread chat, two from Hyuk and Rin and one from Hyerin.

He opened the one from Hyuk first, his best friend asking about the assignment that his class already did and the second suggesting the idea of hanging out with the other Hyungs with Hyerin and maybe Rin with her boyfriend. He replied with a teasing comment why the other didn’t ask his girlfriend Hyerin about it for the first and agreed with the idea of hanging out with the Hyungs because they didn’t saw each other often, so they should discuss this matter tomorrow. He proceeded to read Hyerin’s message that’s confirming or reminding him about an assignment for tomorrow, he replied with an okay and thanking her for reminding him about it. He opened the last one from Rin, the other apologizing that she didn’t join him and the other at lunch and after school when they supposed to walk back together. The second message from Rin asking him if he’s okay because apparently Hyerin already tell her about thing happened before lunch. He replied with a slight smile sensing the guilty Rin from her message, assuring her that he’s okay and there’s no need to apologize then asking back about her condition remembering that she’s taking a nap on lunch.

He stood up, walked to his desk with phone and the towel in his hands. He put his phone on the desk and hanging the towel with hanger near his window. He took his bag, searched for the books he need for the assignment that Hyerin mentioned, putting them neatly on the desk with his pen. He sat down, started to work on the assignment and two minutes passed his phone vibrated making him glance at it. The screen showing he got a reply from Hyuk, he decided to read it later to concentrate on his task and to tease his friend knowing the other will complain he took his time replying. Ten minutes later, his phone already vibrated for what times he didn’t know because he just focused on his task. He already near finished it but glanced at his phone feeling guilty for his friend he put his pen down and took his phone opening each one of the message. He replied to all of them in flash and waited a little knowing that Hyuk will reply immediately and when the conversation between him and Hyuk ended he continued his work.

After finishing the assignment and preparing the things that needed for tomorrow he let his body rest on the bed. He closed his stinging eyes because staring at the same spot for a while hurts, he crawled to the center of the bed and rested his head on the pillow. The white ceiling he stared at calmed his sense a bit while his mind wondered to the events that happened today. He always spent his time like this every night before sleep, thinking about today events. He thought about the fragment he got, how unusual of it to change place and even more when he could talk and move his body. 

He remembered how the girl seemed to know him, saying that he must know that he’s strong and have the power. What power did he have? How can he release it when he didn’t even know what she’s talking about. And what Yoongi’s said is the one confusing him the most, who is the person waiting for him? Is this person that waiting for him needs his power? So many questions filled his head. He shook his head to clear them a bit, take a steady breath and started to sort his mind. Firstly he should piece together this fragment with all of the dream and other fragment he got to, because they definitely connected to each other.

The first time he got the dream and fragment was four years ago, what he remembered are they show him Yoongi but that time he still didn’t know. The dream he had didn’t show his adult self but showed him in school or college somewhat like that, and there are always these people beside Yoongi or himself in the dream. But the dream he got now didn’t show that people but entirely different people. Why is that? Like the dreams he had this day wasn’t his dream or his world. His world…

He sat up and blinked, he got really crazy idea just now. How about there’s an alternative life? Like there’s another world beside his world right now like in that one of story he read, where there’s another of you entirely different but same in some way. There’s no way it’s exist, right?. He sighed taking his phone and looked at the time and it’s near 11 pm, he decided to ask his mom about this in the morning tomorrow and maybe ask Hyerin, Rin and Hyuk too. He settled himself on the bed covered in his blanket, he turned to his right side closing his eyes and hoped that he will had a dream about this so he got more information by it.

 

His eyes opened slowly, the room was dim the sun still hiding behind the horizon. He was still in his right side, staring dazedly at nothing but his mind was full of the thing he thought just the night before. He sat up slowly swung his legs so it touched the floor, he didn’t had the dream instead he got a different kind of dream. He was in dark surrounding by nothing just black but he can see his body like his body radiating a small amount of light, he tried to walk out of there to escape the eerie feeling that seeped through his body. He felt anxious and scared like there’s something there in the dark watching him and trying to get him. But how far he walked he never found the exit, so he stopped and just stand there.

He calmed himself by closing his eyes, taking a steady breathing and emptying his mind. It took him four deep breaths to calm his mind and his body relaxed. He opened his eyes, his surrounding seemed to change because the void black darkness didn’t feel void and eerie like before it’s seemed to be black-grey. Then he heard something, the sound of heart-beat echoing and he knows it wasn’t his but someone else’s. He heard the repeated sound of heart-beat and followed after that he heard breathing sound. It didn’t sound like the usual breathing rhythm, it sound hash like the owner was tired and ran out of breath.

He began to walk again to search for the source, the more he listened to it the more he thought that there’s something wrong with the owner of the sound. When he heard grunts he walked faster trying to grasp where it come from, then there’s a sharp intake of breath followed by coughs. He took into running while turning his head around looking for the person, after a while it back to the first where the person breathed hard. He still running, panic filling his mind because somehow he felt like this person is someone he knows. He couldn’t feel his legs because how much running he did, his own breathing also erratic and suddenly the hard breathing stopped.

He stopped running, crouched down trying to catch his breath and sharpened his hearing to detect the sound. Then a ragged sigh resound through making him look up, his legs felt numb and he couldn’t feel it.

“J-Ji… min… Jimin.”

His name was called by the person and the voice is familiar, and the sound came from in front of him. He looked straight and there’s a silhouette of a person, he squinted his eyes to see better but suddenly the world seemed to flip and he lose his balance. He fell in water, he’s falling down and he tried to swim but there’s something keep pulling him down. He struggled to swim up while holding his breath, but every time he moved his body the pressure increased too. He was panicked because his lung felt like burned and he prayed whatever this is just stop, when he couldn’t hold his breath again he opened his mouth.

The expected water that flowed into his mouth and filling his lung didn’t come instead it felt like breathing air. He opened and blinked his eyes open while his hand automatically touched his throat, his surrounding seemed to change a bit. The black-blue color of water before changed to light blue and the pressure that keeping him down was gone. The water didn’t make him feel heavy, he felt light and drifted following the drift, the water calming him. He felt the water engulfing him into some way like a hug then swirling around his body making him swirled too.

“It’s alright…. Everything’s alright… ” A girlish voice resounded through the water, it sounds cheerful.

He looked around but found nothing, but a voice come from above him made him look up. “Because you’re here….” This time it’s a feminine voice not like the voice before that sound young. He suddenly pulled up until his feet touch the ground and he was standing on a field of flower. The blue sky above him and the sun shining brightly making the area look more beautiful, the wind ruffling his hair when it sweep by caressing his exposed skin and realized that he didn’t drenched by the water. The colorful flower petal flying through his surrounding like a rainbow rain, he stared at the beautiful scene with amazed eyes.

“Do not need to worry…” A boyish voice spoke somewhere, surprising him. There’s a rustling somewhere to his left and right, then a rabbit come out from behind the mass of plants followed by a squirrel then a cat and many more animals coming near him.

“Because you’re strong…. You’re you…” the feminine voice before spoke again. The wind blowing softly while a pair of birds flew and landed on his shoulder, also the colorful butterfly started to appear. He glanced to the birds, and the other animals somewhat feeling really calm and reassured.

“Our Master…” the word was spoken by many voices, and that was when he opened his eyes and woke up.

 

He showered, changed into his school uniform and walked downstairs to the kitchen. His mother already awake, standing in front of the stove and a pleasant smell coming from there and he snatched his apron, wearing it when he walked to her. He greeted her with a smile, she turned and gave him a smile while greeting back and turned back to her work. She handed him a bowl, eggs and chopstick, he proceeded to make egg roll. The worked silently until she asked still paying attention to her cooking.

“Have a nice sleep?” she asked with soft voice, he hummed back.

“Yes and no, I guess.” He stated the truth because it’s a nice sleep because he awake with a calm feeling but it’s also not when he think about the dream.

“Why is that?” she asked and he can see from the corner of his view that she was looking at him.

He stayed silent for a few second, “Mom, do you believe there’s an alternative, a world like our but in a different dimension?” he asked back instead of answering.

 She kept silent while still looking at him, he thought that her mother would say it was a dumb question by that but she didn’t. “Yes, I believe in that.” Her statement made him turned his head surprised. “Why? Is there something wrong?” she asked with a soft smile.

He felt conflicted because he really misunderstood her, “It just…. I thought that…” he sputtered.

“Well, I always believe that kind of thing from when I’m young.” She turned back to the food, turned the stove off. “So?” She asked while putting the food on the plates and bowls.

He did the same with the egg roll, after cutting it into medium pieces. “Uhm…I think that the dream is an alternative world of mine.” He confessed while put the plates on the table.

“There’s a possibility that is true, because you always in there.” She reasoned, and he nodded.

“But the fragment and dream I got recently didn’t even showed myself, even Yoongi didn’t appear much.” He prepared the table with her. “That was the part where I’m confused.” He stopped a few seconds, “But there’s the girl who showed up with Yoongi, she told me something really confusing.”

He waited for her to respond and got a nod of head from her, “She said that I have a power in me, and I need to release it.” He ducked his head feeling desperate.

“But you don’t know what she’s talking about.” She finished for him, already knowing what he’s thinking.

He nodded and looked up to her, she was beside him and patted his back then his head. “And Yoongi also mentioned that I have someone that waiting for me, all of this made me confused and I don’t know what should I do.” he added.

Her hand on his head moved to cup his cheeks “It’s alright. Everything is going to be alright.” He stared at her with wide eyes “because you’re you, you’re my son.” She smiled with her eyes closed and he just stared dazedly at her with wide eyes.

Because she said the exact same thing at the dream he just got minus the last part, is the one spoke to him his mother? But it can’t be because the voice didn’t sound like her. Despite the question that coming up on his mind he felt somewhat relaxed and relieved. So he smiled and put his hand on top of her hand that still rested on his cheeks.

“Thank you, mom.” He said with a sincere smile and she nodded.

Then she ushered me to wake Jihoon because they just realized the time and if the younger didn’t wake up he’ll be late to school. They then had a silent breakfast before going to school, on the way to there he was pondering how he’ll going to talk about his thought about the dream. But her mother encouraging word made him to think positively that his friend will accept whatever it is.

He was enjoying the morning breeze while walking when suddenly a chill went down through his body, he tensed and looking around trying to see something that made him like this. The feeling was foreign it didn’t felt bad just something make him caution and his sense sharpened. Seeing nothing, he shrugged but his body still being caution with the surrounding. Five steps ahead he saw Rin and Ryou walked from the intersection, he called them and fastened his walk to reach the two.

Strangely the more he walked the more his sense told him something’s there, he tried to see past the two of his friend but seeing nothing suspicious. But the feeling suddenly gone when he reached his friend who looked at him confusedly, and asked what was wrong. They started walking and he shook his head, told them it’s nothing Ryou just nodded but Rin asked more.

“Are you seen the fragment then?”

“Uh, no it’s not that. I just… how do I explain this…” he scratched his cheek thinking how should he say it.

“It’s okay if you can’t say it.” Rin said immediately with a smile and he nodded.

When their school building appeared they saw Hyerin with her hands stretched up patting Hyuk hair probably to smoothen the bed hair. He smiled seeing that, how caring Hyerin is with Hyuk and Hyuk who likes to be pampered by Hyerin.

-

The time moved faster when he just drowned in his thought and the lesson he studied, what he remembered were he walked to class after meeting with Hyuk and Hyerin, listening to the teacher and sometimes looking dazedly at nothing while thinking about the strange things that happened to him. Then at lunch they talked about their weekend plan to meet the other Hyung and introduce Rin and Ryou to them, plus he told them his thought about the dreams he had were an alternative world. No one laughed or mocked him about it, like his mother reaction all of them accepted it. Especially Hyerin she even told him she likes to had that too, to make a reference for her writing.

He was now walking towards the store near his home because they run out off eggs and Jihoon whined that he tired, so that made him the one to go. The evening breeze made him shiver a little, he forgot to take his jacket with him. When he curled to his own body a little and rubbed his right hand to try warming himself a warm sensation spread through his body, it feels like being wrapped around a blanket. He looked to his own body and then looking around, he feels like someone is here with him but no one near him though. He shrugged his shoulder and continued walking still surrounded by the warming feels, until he entered the store that it kind of losing it warmth.

He took the eggs and walked to snack section picked Jihoon’s favorite and some chocolate for his mother and himself. He paid them and get some candies from the girl who work as the cashier because he is a regular customer and they know each other. He walked back and the sky already darkened and the winds blow a bit strong than before, the trees following the winds direction. There’s not so many people walking around but there’s an old lady walking ahead of him, when he wanted to help her bring her things a strong gust of wind swiped around them. There’s a sound of breaking branch one of the trees on the side walk, he looked up and saw the branch that rather big fall down towards the old lady.

He shouted to her to warn her but he knows that she will not get away in time, in his state of panic he moved forward and stretched his hand wanted to get rid of the branch. In a flash another gust of wind blew past him and made the branch fell a few step in front of the old lady. She stopped in her track with a surprised yelp and dropped her things. He hurriedly reached for her things and asked if she’s okay, she calmed herself and thanked him for taking her things and warned him about the fallen branch. He walked her until she reached home and walked home, on the way he thought about the weird thing happened before.

When he reached her hand out he was filled with the thought of removing the branch to fall on the old lady, and he heard it just before the gust of wind passed him. A voice that said ‘as your wish master’ and there is the wind that knocked the branch forward. The voice seemed familiar, it was definitely a woman voice. He tried to remember when he heard it when he realized that he already near his home. He got in with a jumbled thought, walked to the kitchen and gave his mother the egg and stocked the snack on the place. He helped his mother to prepare dinner and through the time he forgot about the thought until he plopped down on his bed.

 His mind running through the memories trying to remember where or when he heard that kind of voice, he’s sure he heard it before. But his body feels so tried, his eyes started to close and he conscious already slipped through. When his eyes closed his mind remembered the voice but he already fast asleep after.

 

-

 

“…min….Jimin….Jimin-ah….”

His body is shaken gently and he stirred slightly. When he blinked his eyes open there’s a person hovering over him, it’s blurry but one thing he got is the grey hair. He sat up while rubbing his eyes and looked up to the gray haired person.

“Hakyeon-hyung?” he asked with voice still rough from sleep.

“Yes, Jiminie.” Hakyeon chuckled seeing his confused stare and tucked a the hair that fall above his eyes.

He tilted his head asking silently why Hakyeon-hyung’s here. The older just caressed his head and smiling lovingly at him and after a silent thirty seconds past the older straightened his posture.

“Okay, now why don’t you wash up and we talk after breakfast?” Hakyeon said while reached his hand and helping him stand up.

They walked to the bathroom, then the older continued to the way of kitchen where he heard his mom voice and another voice that sounded like Taekwoon-hyung. He washed his face first and then took the shower, he remembered that today he supposed to meet up with the hyung and his friend. He assumed Hakyeon-hyung wanted to meet up with him first and dragged Takewoon-hyung with him.

When he entered the kitchen Jihoon, his father and Taekwoon-hyung already seated on the table while his mother and Hakyeon-hyung putting the food. He greeted them and received a smile from his father and Taekwoon while Jihoon still sleepy nodded his head. He sat in front of Jihoon, Hakyeon beside him and then his mother. Takewoon patted Jihoon head to make the boy eat up, they eat with a bit talk here and there.

After washing the dishes with Jihoon he plopped down on the couch beside Hakyeon-hyung and Jihoon seated between his legs on the floor. He played with his brother hair while they watched some cartoon on TV, after a while he feels Hakyeon-hyung nudged his side. He turned to the older seeing that Taekwoon also looking at him, he raised his brow asking silently.

“We missed you Jimin-ah” Taekwoon said with low voice.

“So I decided to come over earlier than our meeting time.” Hakyeon said after and ruffling his hair, “You look healthier than the last time.”

“I missed you too, Hakyeon-hyung Taekwoon-hyung.” He smiled brightly at them.

“Hyung! Don’t you miss me too?” Jihoon interrupted while looking up at them with a pout.

“Aw…Our Jihoonie…” Hakyeon cooing at the younger and pinched his cheeks. “Of course we miss you…”

 As Jihoon opened his mouth to answer back, his mom already shouted from their parent’s room “Jihoon-ah… did you pack your clothes like I told you to? If not, pack them now or it will be too late when we arrived on your grandma’s home.”

Jihoon groaned and stand up, “Aww… I forgot that I’m going with mom and dad to grandma’s home.”

“Do you want me to help you pack your things?” He asked his brother who was pouting.

“No, I’m not gonna bother you with your time with the hyungs.” Jihoon said while smiling.

“Jihoonie is such a good dongsaeng! It’s a pity that we can’t spend our time today.” Hakyeon-hyung said while pulling at Jihoon hands.

“We hang out next time, yeah?” Taekwoon spoke to the younger with slight smile.

Jihoon nodded happily and walked to his room while humming. He looked at the younger until Jihoon’s figure gone to the hallway. That’s right his parents and Jihoon will be spending two days on his grandma’s home and he will stay at Taekwoon and Hakyeon apartment for the time being.

“Jiminie lets prepare some snack for our hang out, I’m sure someone will come with empty stomatch.” Hakyeon said while standing up, he nodded and glanced at Taekwoon who’s apparently slouching down.

Hakyeon followed his gaze and chuckled, “Ah… Woonie is a bit tired so he will stay here to nap a little before we go.” He stand up and walked to the kitchen with Hakyeon.

 

-

 

His parents and Jihoon already left a while ago and he was waiting for Rin and Ryou to arrive here. They agreed that Rin and Ryou will go with him because the two didn’t know Hongbin-hyung home, and they will go there with Taekwoon-hyung car. The door bell sound wake him from his thought, he stand up while Hakyeon glanced up from his phone and Taekwoon who sit up properly from beside Hakyeon. He opened the door seeing Rin and Ryou standing there, he greeted them and welcomed them to go inside.

“Hakyeon-hyung, Taekwoon-hyung this is Orihara Rin and Kagami Ryou.” He said while gesturing each of his friend.

Rin and Ryou bowed down and said “nice to meet you” simultaneously. Hakyeon-hyung chuckled and greeted them cheerfully praised Rin with her cute appearance and said that Ryou seemed to be like Takewoon. The both male stare at Hakyeon with indifferent gaze, making the three of us laugh.

They then went to Taekwoon-hyung car with the snacks on Jimin and Rin hands. Hongbin house is 45 minutes ride from his home, the older moved after he graduated before Hongbin house just 7 minutes walk from his. Hakyeon-hyung chatted with us because Taekwoon-hyung focused on driving, Rin already seemed close with Hakyeon-hyung and Ryou warmed up a little because Hakyeon-hyung always had that effect to everyone same with how he handle Taekwoon-hyung. He noticed that Tekwoon-hyung glanced at the back through the rear mirror occasionally, when their eyes meet the older smiled slightly but become stoic again when he glanced to Rin and Ryou.

When they nearing a sharp turnoff the car shook because the tire bump into something making Taekwoon curse lowly. Hakyeon yelped and turn his head to Taekwoon.

“Woonie!” Hakyeon-hyung warned and bending down to reach near Taekwoon leg, where his hand phone slipped from his hands because of the impact.

“Sorry. I didn’t see there’s something there.” Taekwoon-hyung said with flat tone.

“I think there’s a hole.” Rin said while looking back.

He was gripping the seat in front of him, watching Hakyeon-hyung still struggled to get his phone. When the older let out a grunt, Taekwoon-hyung also glanced at him and moved his legs to the side giving more space. He glanced up to warn Taekwoon-hyung to focus on the road when a chill went down his whole body that he shuddered. There’s another car speeding to their direction with dread filling his lungs he shouted.

“HYUNG LOOK OUT!”

His shout made the older two looked up and widen their eyes, the other two in the back also looked shocked. His mind was full of dread and he just know that they will not make it in time to avoid the crash. Thinking about he realized that the one who will received the most impact is the front side where his hyung are. He didn’t want that to happen, he didn’t want this kind of thing to happen to any of them. In that fleeting moment he closed his eyes and prayed that the time will stop.

Instead of the sound of metal clashing it’s silent, too silent. He opened his eyes slowly and what he’s seeing made him let out a gasp. The time actually stopped, the car in front of them just a step from their car. He looked to his hyung that frozen with their panicked face and his friend also frozen beside him. He looked down and calmed his still frantic heartbeat, when he calm enough he tried to touch Hakyeon-hyung maybe then the older will move but no. After trying to the other three, he realized that they can’t be moved.

So the time stopped because he wanted it to, but how? Before he pondered about it longer he remembered that he stopped the time so they wouldn’t get hurt. But in this situation when the times start to move again they still in danger, he decided to get out and check the surrounding. He walked around their car and the other car seeing the person who’s driving, it’s a man maybe in his thirty, the man face was written in shock and panic.

Then he looked around him walked a bit seeing if there’s place where the time didn’t stop but he found nothing. He chuckled a little thinking that this looked like the scene from the movie but he gathered himself because this was not the time to laugh. He walked back to their car and stared intensely at the gap between the two car, how can he separate them so it will not crash later when the time moved again. Well if he’s strong like super strong he definitely can move the car so it will be in the right lane not in front of their car. But it’s impossible because he’s not a super human.

“You can do it.” A deep voice echoing through the place, the sound made him flinch.

He looked around wondering where the sound come from, Taekwoon and Hakyeon-hyung didn’t sound like that, he looked at the driver in the other car but the man still frozen.

“Wh-What?” He stuttered feeling a bit scared but his sense told him it wasn’t dangerous.

“I’ll help you, master.” The voice said again and this time a gust of wind surrounding him and he felt something feeling his body.

It’s warm and comforting and making him close his eyes and let his body and mind relaxed. When he opened his eyes nothing has changed but he felt energized. He stood there trying to understand and waiting for the voice to maybe talk again. After a minutes or so, the voice didn’t talk again and he concluded that from the said voice he maybe had a super power or at least strong enough to move the car. Well it worth to try it, so he walked around the car and put both of his hand on the side of the front car pushing it slightly. Miraculously the car moved and he jumped back surprised. He stared wide eyed at the car and then at his hands, he actually had become stronger way stronger than before. He took a deep breath and started to push again with a bit power than before so the car stood on the opposite line of their car.

He looked at his work and sighed relieved, he didn’t make any scratch on the other car and now they’re not in danger anymore. Now the problem is he didn’t know when the time will start again or how to make it start because maybe – just maybe the reason the time stopped is him. He start to think again, the time stopped when he closed his eyes and prayed that the time should stop so if he just do it like before but this time he must pray that the time will start. He got back in the car sitting like before and closed his eyes with his hand clasped tightly. He prayed and chanted in his head ‘Please let the time start again’ but it didn’t happen like he hoped for.

He sighed disappoint apparent and slumped back against the seat, his head lulled to his side seeing the sky. The boost of energy he felt before slowly fading, he closed his eyes and opening them. Suddenly there’s a butterfly a beautiful one with blue wings with black and golden dots, it fluttered and somehow getting in the car. It perched on the seat in front of him, fluttering the beautiful wings.

“I’ll be the one granting your wish, our beautiful master.” A gentle voice echoed through the place.

Right after that the time start again, Taekwoon-hyung already turning the wheel to the right before making them shifted to the right as well with a surprised yelp he gripped the seat. The car stopped after that because Taekwoon-hyung stepped on the break, the sound of the other car also stopping made the older glanced back. Hakyeon-hyung also stares with wide eyes but changed to relief and closed his eyes taking a steady breath. Taekwoon-hyung opened the door and got out meeting the other driver seemingly to apologize, they talked and while Hakyeon-hyung looked back at him.

“Everyone okay?” he asked.

Rin and Ryou answered with a yes, they looked shocked and Ryou had his one arm circling Rin waist. He looked back at Hakyeon-hyung and answered that he’s okay, the older smiled and muttered ‘good’ under his breath. Taekwoon-hyung came back and asking their condition as well after a series of sorry from Taekwoon-hyung they continued their trip. Hakyeon-hyung nagged at Taekwoon-hyung a bit but also apologizing if he was disturbing the other focus back then. He looking at them with a smile, he’s glad that he can made them safe and protect them. Well, he still didn’t know if that all happened because of him or not but he’s thankful.

 

-

 

When they arrived at Hongbin’s house, he was attacked by Jaehwan-hyung who can’t stop to gushing at him and showered him with attention and adoration. Hakyeon-hyung always reprimand the other and maybe a little jealous because the both of them will fight over him. Hongbin-hyung and Wonshik-hyung didn’t over react like Jaehwan-hyung but they still gave him attention. Hyuk and Hyerin already there more likely Hyuk already lounging on the couch with remote TV in hand while Hyerin seated beside him looking at them.

They huddled on the living room, with snacks open on the coffee table. They introduced Rin, Ryou and Hyerin well the hyung already heard about Hyerin from Hyuk but it was their first time seeing her. The talked a while then playing some games together until it was near evening, they ordered food and watched some movies requested by Jaehwan-hyung and Hongbin-hyung had so many collection of movies apparently. They already feel comfortable to each other especially Jaehwan-hyung and Hyerin they had much similarities on their hobby and unexpectedly Ryou seemed to taking interest at Wonshik-hyung about his music production while Rin more comfortable with Hakyeon-hyung and Taekwoon-hyung.

They decided to end the fun times when the time strikes 8 pm promising that they will hold something like this in the future. They departed Hyuk and Hyerin with Wonshik-hyung and Jaehwan-hyung, Rin and Ryou with him like before. After dropping the couple on their apartment, they were heading to Taekwoon and Hakyeon apartment. On the way there he felt that he can’t hold it back anymore. His body feels heavy like he didn’t have energy left, it’s not like the things they do is using so much energy. He already felt it after the accident, like his energy is already spent.

He tried to fight the urge to close his eyes and let his body rest but he didn’t want to cause the older two to worry. So when they arrived and Hakyeon-hyung offered a bath he refused and said he will take them in the morning. The older showing the guest room and he discarded his clothes changing it to more comfortable one. Once his body touched the soft mattress he was out in the second, he didn’t had the time to reflect about today – the incident and the weird things that happened.  

    

 

 


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin somehow figured something about his power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! How are you guys, I hope you all doing great :)
> 
> I write this chapter in the begining of February but it got too long that I decided to cut it into two part. So this is part one, still in Jimin POV and it kind of a filler chapter. But don't worry we will be nearing the interesting part.
> 
> I hope you don't feel bored with the slow progress, but if you do I still go with my pace though.....haha....
> 
> And I plan to post part 2 on Yoongi's birthday (If I can make it), well that's all.... see you soon
> 
> Happy reading and have a good day, bye~  
> Yazaki<3

 

\----

 

Two weeks already passed since the hang out, since the weird incident that involving time to stop. In that two weeks many weird things like that happened, sometimes it was dangerous like before and sometimes it just a little problem but he didn’t want to make people sad or in danger. That was the reason he always prayed that he can made the sadness and danger go away. It always happened at random times and he felt a surging warm feeling through his body. He already thought throughout all of them and came to a conclusion that this is his power that the girl told him before. He didn’t know how to release it yet, but he knows that it is definitely there in him. It appeared with the murmuring that he only heard before the power filled his body whenever the weird things happened. The murmuring he heard before at his dream has same voices at the accident on that day when the time stopped. The voice always call him ‘Master’ with a warm and loving feel that made his heart flutter and his bad mood gone.

He learned that his sense become sharper and realized that whenever the weird things happened there’s also a strong presence of something near. But after the power released and the problem solved that presence also gone followed by his power decreased. Then his body will feel so much heavier, he felt really tired and sleepy. Especially when it happened at school, he couldn’t endure the sleepiness at class and one the second week was exam. He didn’t want his friend to worry about him too much, giving that they already get something to be worried about - exam. He would put a cheerful front and told them he’s alright, he didn’t tell them about his power yet because he himself didn’t sure about it either. He told his mother though, she always supported him and when he came back home she always made him a cup of hot chocolate or chocolate milkshake that always made him calm and happy.

He also told Hakyeon-hyung, in fact the older is the one who forced him to talk about it. That day when he stayed at the older apartment, his body felt really tired and he still sleepy after sleeping for ten hours straight. The older fussing about it and lectured him to take a good care about health, and because Hakyeon-hyung had break on work because it’s exam weeks the older visiting his home often. Hakyeon-hyung become worried because he seems more tired than usual after school, when his mother had other plan with her friend or something Hakyeon-hyung is the one taking care of him. The mother behavior of the older didn’t change instead it intensified than before, and he always adored and liked that side of the older.

He’s glad he had Hakyeon-hyung who’s kind and always listening to his problem, because despite the front he showed everyone he actually had a hard time. He couldn’t grasp the concept of all the things happened on his life, he couldn’t tell exactly what is happening and what is the feeling he got when the power released. But Hakyeon-hyung listened with patience, coaxing him to tell when he couldn’t get the word out. The older always gave encouraging words, telling him in the end everything will clear up and he will understand. Sometimes when he didn’t feel tired he will dance his worries away with Hakyeon-hyung, dance always makes him happy especially with the older.

He really proud of himself because he can endure all of that and studying for exam, the exam already finished today. That means they will have a break, holiday actually and it’s summer so it will be a bit longer. The other students already talking about beach or swimming pool, it would be nice if he can go to beach with his family. Maybe if he goes to vacation on different place than his home the weird incident will also stop. His thought was disturbed by Hyuk who launched on his body, he wriggled to break free and faced the other with wrinkled nose.

“Hyuk, don’t cling on me. It’s hot enough, and I don’t want to get your sweat on me.” He said while putting his both hands on his hips.

Hyuk squinted his eyes on him and said with accused tone, “You nagged and sassed like Hakyeon-hyung. You’ve been hanging out with hyung too much, you almost become like him.”

He stared at his friend with unbelievable eyes but then he smiled, definitely not a sincere smile. “I’m going to tell hyung what you said just now, and I’m happy to spend my time with hyung. I’m respected him not like you, you disrespectful dongsaeng.” He said while shaking his head a little.

“Yah!” Hyuk irritated face melt when he saw Hyerin approaching them. “Hyerin~ Jimin’s being sassy with me~” Hyuk said while hugging the said girl.

“So?” answered the girl while facing his boyfriend.

“Huh? Not you too….” Hyuk letting go Hyerin from the embrace then looked around for another person that will take his side. Rin who’s standing a few step back from Hyerin looked at Hyuk confusedly when the boy approached her. “Rin-chan, save me from this two evil people!” Hyuk said while pouting and clinging to the small girl arm.

Rin laughed making the boy swaying their linked arm, “Don’t laugh… you should be on my side.”

Hyerin and him laughed with Rin seeing Hyuk who’s pouting more, he looked up slightly after a few calming breath and saw Ryou standing at the class entrance. Ryou face is blank like always but his eyes revealed the true emotion, he can see the burning jealousy there and something else that he himself knows too well – insecure.

“Hyuk-ah, I think you should let go of Rin-chan.” He said while looking at Ryou who started to approach them.

“Why?” Hyuk said still didn’t notice the gloom aura behind him and Rin.

He tried to let Hyuk know about Ryou by averting his eyes between Hyuk and behind him but Hyuk just stared at him confusedly. He sighed internally because now Ryou already standing behind Rin and grasped Rin other free hand.

“Rin…” Ryou voice is low and he stared at the boy with a curious eyes.

The said girl turned her head back clearly surprised, the same with Hyuk who also turned to look at the other. Hyerin also didn’t notice stared at Ryou who looked down, he really want to see the boy expression because Ryou definitely jealous.

“Oh, Ryou…you surprised me.” Rin said with a smile after.

He looked with rapt attention when Ryou turned his head to stare at where Hyuk still clinging to Rin other hand and squeezed then interlaced his hands with Rin. Rin who’s confused with his boyfriend act just tilted her head.

“Ryou! You really surprised me too, suddenly appearing.” Hyuk said then grinned, “Maybe you’re a ninja.”

Hyerin giggled at her boyfriend remark but Ryou didn’t flinch just looked at Hyuk with his blank face. He saw Ryou tugged Rin to his side and glared at Rin other hand that still Hyuk grasp. He smiled amusedly seeing the scene, Hyuk still didn’t notice Ryou jealousy and he decided to spare Hyuk because Ryou really glared hard like he wanted to kill with them.

“Hyuk, let go of Rin-chan.” He tugged at Hyuk and the boy looked confused then realizing that his hand grasping Rin’s hand.

“Oh.” Realization filling Hyuk eyes and he looked at Ryou with a sheepish smile. “Sorry, Rin-chan.” Hyuk said facing the girl.

Rin just shook her head, but Ryou is still glaring at Hyuk. Hyuk who received the glare smiled, “Hey, I didn’t have the intention to take Rin-chan. I have Hyerin, see.” Hyuk circling his hands on Hyerin shoulder.

Rin looked up at his boyfriend and seeing that Ryou still had his glare on she extended her arms and patted Ryou head. The gesture made Ryou look down on her and received a fond loving smile from Rin. He felt his heart warm seeing how loving the couple is, and the next second his eyes widen because Ryou pulled Rin and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. He heard Hyerin gasp then two seconds later he heard sounds of camera flashing, Hyerin must be took a photo. Hyuk whistled when the couple didn’t broke the kiss after awhile, then a red faced Rin pushed Ryou away.

“Wow, didn’t expect that you’re the type to do that in front of us.” Hyuk grinned.

Rin was flustered with her bright red face but Ryou just had his poker face but he can see the contented and happiness on his eyes. He laughed and teased the small girl with Hyerin who showed them the picture she took just now. After calming down they walked back home together, saying goodbyes and promised to hang out sometimes if they have nothing to do. When he got back home he met the sight of Jihoon and Taekwoon-hyung playing games on the living room. He greeted the two and walked to his room put his bag and fall on his back at the bed. He sighed and turned to his side, his window already opened letting the blow of wind in. After awhile he sat up and changed his clothes with something more comfortable, he walked to the kitchen to drink something cold. He didn’t see his mother anywhere and decided to ask the two that still playing the game just when he opened his mouth to ask the front door opened and Hakyeon-hyung walk in.

“Oh, Jimin you’re already back.” Hakyeon-hyung said while walking to the kitchen with two plastic bags.

He followed the older to ask instead of the two that concentrating on their game, Hakyeon-hyung sorting out the things he bought on the counter.

“Hyung, where’s mom?” he asked.

“Hm…” the older looked up then paying attention to what he’s doing before, “She had something to take care of with your father on Changwon. So they’ll be back three days from now, she asked me to take care of you two while they gone.” The older finished while took the food he bought on the fridge.

He hummed and saw a glimpse of ice cream on the plastic bag, “ Hyung, did you buy ice cream?” he asked.

“Yeah, I know you wanted it. Jihoon will also complain if there’s no ice cream in this kind of season.” Hakyeon said while opening the bag and put one tube of ice cream on the counter, putting the other tube on the fridge.

“Thanks, hyung!” he beamed and took two spoons and the ice cream.

“Let’s see how that two doing, they’ve been at it since Jihoon got back.” Hakyeon said and walked to the living room.

They still playing with the game seriously but Jihoon seeing him with ice cream, shouted.

“Yay! Ice cream! I want it, give it to me hyung!” Jihoon said still playing his game, Taekwoon-hyung also turned his attention to them.

“Okay, okay.” He said with a fond smile.

He sat beside Jihoon and opened the tube scooping some of the ice cream and placing it in front of Jihoon. The younger opened his mouth and eat it while his eyes still on the game, he just laughed a little at the younger manner. Hakyeon-hyung sat beside him and took the other spoon and ate the ice cream too. He spend the time eating the ice cream and also giving his brother, after Taekwoon-hyung losing and Jihoon cheerfully claimed his win the two stopped playing and ate the ice cream that Taekwoon-hyung got from the fridge. The then talked about the game and stuff, while him and Hakyeon-hyung still staying silent.

“Jimin-ah, something happened at school?” Hakyeon-hyung suddenly asked.

He tilted his head confused while the spoon still in his mouth, then he know that Hakyeon-hyung mean is about his power. He put the spoon on the tube and thought for a second and realized that nothing happened. “Ehm, nothing happened yet.” He said.

“I thought so, because you seem normal and energetic not like the last I see you got back home while trying to not fall asleep.” Hakyen-hyung smiled.

“Yeah, also hyung I think I didn’t feel the exhausted or tiredness like before these days.” He told while remembering that for three days before he didn’t feel sleepy at all just a bit tired.

“Really? For how many days?” Hakyeon-hyung said after eating the ice cream.

“Three.” He scooped some ice cream with chocolate chips and enjoying the coolness when he eat them.

“Hm, maybe because you already accustomed with releasing your power that you didn’t feel them.” Hakyeon-hyung got a point actually.

He released his power for nearly every day and not just once every day but sometimes twice or thrice. He nodded at the older statement and continuing his eating, and thought that Hakyeon-hyung always giving a plausibly response about these things. The older even didn’t sound shocked when hearing his story, he thought the older would react surprised or something like that. His curiosity got the best of him and he asked the older.

“Hyung, when I told you that I have power why you didn’t surprised?” he asked while looking at the older who looking at his phone with spoon in his other hand.

“Huh? Why are you asking that?” Hakyeon-hyung said while looking at him questioningly.

“It’s just, you always gave me a plausible answer and I thought that maybe you know something about this.” he said while looking at the older with curious eyes.

The older stared at him with an unreadable expression and then smiled the smile that Hyuk named Hakyeon-hyung evil smile. “Of course I know, I know many things no scratch that I know everything!” the older said with a smug tone.

He blinked and stared at his hyung who just laughed at his dumbfounded expression. He then realized that the older teased him.

“Hyung, I’m serious!” he pouted and shoved a big scoop of ice cream on his mouth.

“Alright, sorry you just so cute and easy to tease.” Hakyeon-hyung said while ruffled his hair, then smiled at him lovingly. “Of course I had to react calm and collected, I’m the mature one and I need to make you feel comfortable and I want you to depend on me.”

He feel really loved and happy that he had someone who always care about him, he felt thankful and somehow he felt even better and promised himself to protect Hakyeon-hyung and his family, his loved one. He smiled his brightest, sincere smile and said ‘Thank you’ with the happiness radiating through his body. Hakyeon-hyung smiled with the same brightness and they spend the rest of the day playing and talking about anything and everything, that day he sleep peacefully with nothing disturbing on his mind just a blissful sleep that he didn’t have these days.

 

-

 

The next day he woke up with a great feeling and decided to clean his room and the rest of the house with Hakyeon-hyung, Taekwoon-hyung and Jihoon also helping but mostly they cleaned the garden and playing with the water outside. They eaten dinner in the living room after Jihoon begging Hakyeon-hyung who didn’t want to make a mess there but eventually agreeing because Jihoon is acting cute and all. When he already in bed the room just illuminated by the small lamp at his desk, he still awake enjoying the silent night. He realized that today he didn’t release his power or nothing weird happened, the same with yesterday. He was wondering why suddenly stopped but also a bit relieved that he didn’t have to worry his mother or Hakyeon-hyung or the rest of his family and friends.

But then shouldn’t he practice how to use his power or release it on his own accord, until now his power always used when there’s the weird accident or problem happened. He actually didn’t know how to release it, it just there whenever the things happened. What he knew was every time that happened he will hear that voice, the voice actually. It wasn’t just one voice it were different every time he released his power. It didn’t scare him it was the opposite, he always feel relieved and calm when hearing them. Some of them sound kind and delicate, some of them sound childish and cheerful and there’s some sound fierce and reliable. Thinking about it he really wanted to talk to them, whoever they are. He smiled and thought that maybe sometime in the future he will have the chance to do so. He covered himself with the blanket and closed his eyes, drifting to the pit of his consciousness.

 

 

He woke up with sweat dripped through his forehead, his shirt sticking to his body and the blanket already thrown haphazardly to the side of the bed. He sat up and saw that it still early but the air is so hot he lazily got up and walked to the bathroom while fanning his face. He splashed the water on his face and then stripped his clothes, washing the sweat from his body and enjoying the cool water. He finished with a relieved sigh and startled when he found Taekwoon-hyung leaning on the wall beside the bathroom door.

“Oh Hyung, you surprised me.” He said while his hand on his chest.

The other just smiled apologetically after opening his eyes sleepily then walked in to the bathroom. He continued his walk back to his room, wearing a loose tank top and shorts. He opened his window and saw the sun already appearing, today the weather going to be hotter than yesterday. He walked down to the kitchen seeing that Hakyeon-hyung is not there yet, the older must be tired form yesterday working. Thinking that he must lessen the older work he started to make breakfast for all of them, faintly he heard the sound of water pouring.

It’s rare for Takewoon-hyung to have a bath in the morning the older usually just showered, it’s Hakyeon-hyung who liked to do that. Just when he decided to stop the water because it’s been five minutes he saw Takewoon-hyung walked through the hall way to the bathroom. He stopped in his track because Taekwoon-hyung was carrying Hakyeon-hyung bridal style. The older one of them had his arm looped around the other neck and his face buried onto the space there. He stay rooted on his place and after a solid minutes he walked back and continued making breakfast while an amused smile with a light blush adoring his face.

He heard footsteps in the middle of stirring the scrambled eggs, but didn’t turn his head to look when the footsteps stopped near the kitchen. He giggled to himself when he heard hurried footsteps after, continuing his work while humming his favorite song. He finished making the breakfast with a huff because it was a little hot and he’s sweating a little. After washing his hands he walked to Jihoon’s room, the younger boy still fast asleep with his hair damp with sweat and his shirt discarded at the floor with his blanket. He wiped the sweat on his brother face with the shirt and patted the other cheeks while calling his name.

Jihoon woke up with a grunt and whined about how hot the air is, he told the younger to take a shower that the other complied right away. He tidied Jihoon bed then walked to the living room opening the door that leading to the garden, he looked up to the bright sun with his hand raised to block his eyes. The heat made him drew back, the sky is clear of the cloud just the sun adoring the blue sky. He turned to look back when heard the sound of door opening, Hakyeon-hyung walked out of the room or maybe slight limping to the kitchen.

“Morning, hyung.” He greeted with a smile then walked to the other.

Hakyeon-hyung flinched and looked at him with a surprised eyes, then calmed down seeing him. “Moning, Jimin.” The older smiled and they walked to the table.

Hakyeon-hyung eyed the food he prepared and sat down with a wince. He smiled smugly and casually sat beside the older.

“Looks like someone is having fun last night, right hyung?” he asked with an innocent smile.

Hakyeon-hyung gaped at him with red painting his cheeks, “Wh-what?” the older said flustered.

He laughed seeing the older expression, and stared with a smile while rested his cheeks on his hand at the table. “Don’t worry hyung, I didn’t hear any sound and don’t want to. I just figured that after seeing you limping and Taekwoon-hyung helped you to bath.”

The older opened and closed his mouth trying to form a response, after seeing how calm he is Hakyeon-hyung cleared his throat. “Sorry that you had to make this all yourself, I’m supposed to take care of you and Jihoon.” Hakyeon-hyung said while gestured to the food.

“It’s nothing hyung, and I’m old enough to do this myself. You and Taekwoon-hyung need some alone time because you’ve been with us for two days anyway.” He said with a pout first and then a cheeky smile at the end.

“Yah! How are you saying all of this easily, did you already do that kind of thing already? With who?” the older accused with a furrowed brow.

“What?! No, of course not you know I didn’t have girlfriend or boyfriend. And I’m already old enough to know things like that.” He answered with a slightly high pitched voice then he continued with playful tone, “Shouldn’t you pass the blushing stage when talking about this topic hyung?”

“W-well…” the older started blushing again.

“I didn’t know you’re the type to still embarrassed about it hyung.” He said with sincere but a bit playful tone.

Hakyeon-hyung huffed and muttered under his breath ‘yeah I am’ with his face still red. He wanted to tease the other again when Jihoon entered the kitchen while greeting them, he greeted back and Hakyeon-hyung doing the same. They ate the food when finally Taekwoon-hyung joined them, with him wiggled his eyes at Hakyen-hyung that received a jab on his side. After that Hakyeon-hyung divided the work for us, the older doing laundry Taekwoon-hyung washing the used untensil from breakfast, Jihoon will help Hakyeon-hyung with the laundry and him cleaning the house.

He pouted when he realized that his portion is the most energy wasting work than the other, but he’s doing his part diligently. His shirt is damp with sweat when he finished and he threw himself on the couch beside Jihoon who’s fanning himself while watching something on the TV. Hakyeon-hyung and Taekwoon-hyung appeared with an iced lemon tea for the four of them, he gulped the drink eagerly. The coolness soothing his dry throat but not the heat he felt.

“Why it’s so hot?” Jihoon asked after finished his drinks and continued to fan himself.

“It’s summer, but this heat is too much.” Hakyeon-hyung stated.

“If there’s rain then maybe the heat will be reduced.” Taekwoon-hyung said while looking outside.

He also looked outside but seeing no clouds at the sky, “But there’s no cloud there.” He stated with a sigh of disappointment.

“I hope it will rain.” Jihoon said while also looking outside with a hopeful expression.

That received an agreeing hum by the two oldest, he looked at his brother and the two hyung they had the same expression. He looked back outside if there’s cloud or maybe grey cloud that will drop the water and made rain it would be great. If he could he wanted to make the clouds appear and the rain will pour from them, he closed his eyes his mind full of the thought of it. The warm feeling filling his body started from his feet and up but it went unnoticed by himself, thinking it was the heat when the feeling subsided leaving through his fingertips that he realized the change.

He opened his eyes confusedly and found that the sky is full of the clouds, he even didn’t see the blue sky anymore just grey and black. He blinked astonished by the sudden change, a rumble of thunder drawing the other attention.

“Woah! It’s dark outside, it’s bright just a few minutes ago…” Jihoon said with awe.

“Strange, it changed so suddenly…” Taekwoon-hyung walked to the door opened it and looked around.

“But isn’t it great? It will rain and we can be relieved by the heat.” Hakyeon-hyung said with a happy smile.

“Yeah, but it’s really amazing.” Jihoon said excitedly.

He stayed silent listening to the other that clearly happy that it will rain, but he was still stunned. He averted his eyes from the sky to his hands, the feeling still lingering at them. It was the feeling he always felt when his power was released, he stared with disbelief while curling and uncurling his hands. Was it him, was he released his power unknowingly by himself? He can do something like this?

He looked at the sky outside again, the water started to fall down and in the matter of minutes it was pouring down. Taekwoon-hyung closed the door and walked back to sat beside Hakyeon-hyung, Jihoon still looking with wonder at the sky.

“Is it because we talked about rain that this is happening?” Jihoon asked to Hakyeon-hyung beside him.

“Hm, maybe.” Hakyeon-hyung smiled.

“Awesome!” Jihoon said and then turned to watch the TV again. “Maybe if I talk about what I wanted then I will have it.” Jihoon said to himself.

It earned a chuckle from Taekwoon-hyung and amused smile from Hakyeon-hyung. He was still didn’t believe that this happen, he can release his power not by the weird incident like before. But he didn’t do it consciously then he realized that maybe he can release the power on his own will, he just need to figure out how to do it. For now he just have to enjoy the rain that he made, with his brother, Hakyeon-hyung and Taekwoon-hyung.

 

\----

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes please tell me and I will fix it as soon as possible.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Subscribe or vote if you liked it, comment if you have something to say or anything you want to ask~


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin figured out about his power and the beginning of his trip to Busan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I immediately write this after I finished class today. I'm chanting 'I'm gonna make it' while looking at the time. But when it was near 00.00 am on Korea it turned into 'I'm not gonna make it' and Gah! I'm late.
> 
> Moreover my laptop decided it was the right time to betray me. It stopped on me, fortunately I already saved this thing. And now it still didn't move, I'm going mad ugh!
> 
> So I post this with my phone that also old, so I'm sorry if there's some mistake (there's must be ).
> 
> I missed Yoongi birthday T_T but I still post this so I'm glad. See you when my laptop work normally again.
> 
> Bye, Yazaki!^
> 
> P.S. This is not proofread-ed 

 

He tried to release his power the next day but he didn’t know what he can do with the power. What he learned from the past weeks is he could stop time, made clouds or rain, controlling the winds (that happened a few times), made himself stronger (like have a super power), maybe controlling the plants (he wasn’t sure). He also thought that there’s a big possibility that he released the power when he thought about it hard and wanted it sincerely. 

He didn’t want to try something that draw his family attention or make a mess, moreover his parents will be back this afternoon. So when he decided to take a bath not a shower in the morning, he thought it’s the perfect time to try. He wanted to maybe move the water or something but nothing happened, he sunk his body on the water and sulked a bit. Wanted to cheer himself up he looked at the shelf of the soap and the bath bomb is nowhere to found. He sighed and slumped down until his chin on the water, he wanted to enjoy bubble bath really bad.

A warm feeling travelled from his toe through his body and bubbles started to form on the water, he stared open mouthed at the forming bubbles. He scooped some of them and felt the soft of it, he blow on them and it fall on the water again. Staring in amazement he smiled happily and bring his hands up the warm feeling still there, he touched the water that didn’t have bubbles and magically bubbles appeared. He happily dipped his head on the water, raised his head after smoothing his hair back he played with the bubbles he made. He didn’t know he can do something like this, just simple things like this.

He finished after fifteen minutes, changed his clothes to a loose one and greeting Hakyeon-hyung who’s already made breakfast. They ate breakfast when Jihoon and Taekwoon-hyung walked in there, Hakyeon-hyung asked why he’s so happy. He just laughed and told the older he will talk about it later, he wanted to tell his mother first. He spent the time on his room after doing his part of work, he received a call from his father telling him that his grandmother will visit them. The older woman is coming with his parent, apparently his parent visited his grandmother after finishing their business at Changwon. 

He was laying on the bed, the curtain fluttered with the winds that blew through the opened window. He couldn’t wait to see his grandmother, the woman is kind and liked to spoil him and Jihoon. He wanted to surprise her with something but with the summer heat he really didn’t want to go out. He thought about what his grandmother liked the best, oh she liked flower that’s why their house had a garden she’s the one who suggested to make it. But the flower shop is far away from here and Taekwoon-hyung is going out to his work place to take something important thing so he couldn’t go with the car.

Closing his eyes he sighed and just stayed silent for a while then an idea popped in his mind. Maybe just maybe he could make the flower with his power, he knew that he can control plants but he isn’t sure he could make them. Well it’s worth a try so he sat up and concentrating on the thought of flower, his grandmother favorite flower appeared on his mind. He felt his body light and the warm feeling filled his body the feeling he always got when releasing his power. He opened his eyes slowly the curtain is fluttering haphazardly because strong wind that blowing, but he didn’t mind it his attention was on the other thing.

A bouquet of flower materialized on the air he stretched his hands up to take it, the bouquet slowly fall into his hands. When it finally landed on his hands the blowing wind stopped and the warm feeling leave his body. He stared at the beautiful bouquet nearing his head to the flower, it smell fresh and sweet like he remembered back then with his grandmother. His face lightens up, a bright smile formed and his heart soared. He felt really happy and thankful, he said under his breath ‘Thank you’ with closed eyes.  
“Anything for you master…” A feminine voice answered.

He looked up but saw nothing, he looked around trying to find where the sound come from. He didn’t find anything and didn’t hear the voice anymore, he then remembered that he sometimes hear the voice. The voice always called him Master, he didn’t recognize all of them, for this time it’s different from the other voice. Smiling to himself thinking that he made new friends, he always feels that all of them adore him from how the tone and sound from them always made him calm.

Just when he wanted to put the flower so it will be just beautiful like this, the sound of Jihoon shouting that their parent is back made him smile and walking to the front door with the bouquet in hands. Jihoon is pulling gently their grandmother hands walking through the door, he could hear his parent and Hakyeon-hyung outside. When Jihoon looked up at him he beamed at him.

“Jiminie-hyung look grandma’s here.” Jihoon excited voice made the older woman laugh.

“Hi, grandma.” He said with a smile.

“Oh, Jiminie! You’re growing so much.” She touched his face while smiling. She then noticed the bouquet, “Oh my, isn’t this my favorite flower?” she asked.

“Yup it is. I got it for you.” He said giving the bouquet to her.

“How beautiful….Thank you Jiminie.” His grandmother smiled then smelled the flower.“It also smell nice and fresh.” She remarked.

He smiled shyly then saw his parent entered the house with Hakyeon-hyung, immediately he took the bag that his mother carried. Smiling and greeted her and his father he put the bag to his parents room. Grandmother already seated on the couch still holding the bouquet with Jihoon on the floor near her feet, his mother walked from the kitchen took a seat beside the older woman.

“Oh it’s a beautiful bouquet, mom. Also it’s your favorite.” Her mother stated.

“Yes, indeed. Jiminie’s give it to me.” Her grandma said while gestured him to come there. He slowly sat beside her and gave her his best smile to show how happy he is. She patted his head with a chuckle and her attention changed to Jihoon who’s leaning his head on her lap.

He felt his mother gaze at him and turned his head to look at her, her brow raised with questioning look. Just when he wanted to tell her the front door opened and Taekwoon-hyung walk in. Taekwoon-hyung greeted them then gave his grandmother hug, Hakyeon-hyung who finished making tea joined them. After some talk with his grandmother and his mother Taekwoon-hyung excused himself and Hakyeon-hyung saying that he still had some work to do and Hakyeon had a meeting with parents of his student.

His grandmother settled on the couch with Jihoon when his mother motioned him to follow her onto their small garden. They sat beside each other and he suddenly remembered the time when they talked about the beginning of this problem. He smiled a little and started talking while still looking straight ahead.

“Actually there isn’t so many incident or problem again, when you went with dad that day and the next there’s nothing happened. I feel better and you already know that I didn’t feel exhausted again.” He stopped and he could see from the corner of his vision that his mother nodded her head slighty.

“Then I started thinking maybe I should find the way to release this power, but I know nothing about this. I came to conclusion that maybe the feeling I got every times this happen had some connection.” He turned his head when his mother moved slightly.  
“Something must be happening yesterday that you got that conclusion, I guess.” She said while smiling.

“Yeah, mom you always know. You and Hakyeon-hyung is the same.” He smiled back and his word seemed to make the older woman happy because she laughed a little. 

He continued when she gestured him to, he told her how he was thinking about the rain, the feeling he got just before he found the sky is full with cloud and it rained for a while. He talked about his attempt to release the power when he figured the way then succeeded and the flower he got for his grandmother is the outcome of his power. His mother seemed to found it a bit amusing because she laughed a bit when he said he can make bubble with his power.

“I’m sorry, Jiminie. It just it was really a little thing but I think it’s great. Your power is just like you, it’s beautiful.” She said after he whined that she’s making fun of him.  
He smiled thankful for her comfort and praise, she smiled back and reached her hand to touch his face. She caressed his cheeks he leaned on her soft touch while still smiling, her hand moved to his head and she brushed the hair on his forehead.

“Well why don’t I help you practice with your power from now on, hm?” she asked, he opened his eyes and nodded slowly. “And I really want to know what else you can do with it.” She added and then had a thoughtful look on her face.

He waited for her to say what she was thinking, when she looked at him seriously he blinked a bit taken aback. “Maybe you can make my flower grow beautifully.”

He stared for three seconds but saw her lips tugged up a little he whined, “Mom!”. But then he thought he maybe can do that. His stillness draw his mother attention, she called his name and he just tilted his head. “Maybe I can do that.”

Now it was his mother turn to stare at him, they stared for a few seconds longer and then burst out laughing after.

-

Like his mother said before she helped him practice to release his power, he found out he can make fire after they had a barbeque party. His mother suggested that he try to make fire with his power not with the lighter, and after a lot of concentrating he succeeded to light the fire. Then she made him watered her flower with his power, he actually can make the flower grow after her persistent request. His grandmother found out about his power when he was watching some program about animals, his grandmother is in her room while his parent and brother went out. The program showing and explaining about birds, he saw how the birds flying through the sky. He thought it must be great being a birds, to feel the wind, feel light and free seeing the view from above. He got a crazy idea that maybe he can fly or maybe floating in the air with his power, but he deemed that it worth to try.

He closed his eyes concentrating on the thought of floating in the air, body light like a feather. He hear a giggle and ‘Okay, master.’ with a girlish voice , then he felt his body really relaxed and something soft a bit elastic beneath him. He opened his eyes and he really floated in the air he gasped loudly. Because he made a sudden movement he lose his balance and falling forward but instead the floor he landed on something soft but he was still floating. He feels around beneath himself and found he kind of laying on something like a pillow but it’s transparent.

He realized that he had released his power, he squealed with delight and turned his body so he looked at the ceiling. His legs dangling because the pillow just until his butt, he sighed with a happy grin and floated a bit higher. He was so content and happy that he didn’t hear the sound of closing door, he whipped his head when he heard his grandmother surprised gasp. The older woman standing there in shock, her eyes wide and one hand on her chest, he scrambled to sat up and floated down. He simmered down the power, he can do that with her mother help now and the pillow gone when he released her breath.

He plopped down on the couch, smiling sheepishly at the older woman, “Grandma, I can explain.” He said tentatively,

“Oh my god, I don’t know I will be seeing that in this age.” She said with a dazing look on her face.

He tilted his head in confusion and she smiled at him then seated herself beside him, she then began to ask why he can do it. He explained it to her and unexpectedly she seemed to be interested at his power that made him relieved. The next day she was eager to see my other power, wanted to make her happy he granted her wish and spend the time showing the older woman what he can do.

When his grandma went back to their home at Changwon she hugged him and gave him some encouragement regarding his power. He thanked her and hugged back with a smile and tear gathering on his eyes. After saying their goodbye to the older woman, his family went home they stopped on the near supermarket on the way he and Jihoon get down to buy some snack and ice cream. He met Rin and Ryou when he getting the snack while Jihoon get the ice cream, the couple were buying some snack too.

“How was your holiday, Jimin-chan?” Rin asked while Ryou is staring at the stack of many flavor of potato chips.

“Great, how about you two? You not going to travel or maybe back to Japan?” he asked with a smile.

“Nothing special happened, just at home and no we don’t go back to Japan.” She turned to Ryou and the other already looking at her, they somehow exchanged a look and Rin turned back to him. “We actually wanted to go to Busan, my mother house is near the beach.”

“Really? Must be great, in this hot weather the beach is a good way to relieve the heat.” He said while smiling brightly at her.

“Yeah, so we wanted to invite you, Hyuk and Hyerin-chan maybe Hakyeon-oppa with the other if they can.” She said while Ryou nodded behind her.

“Oh…I’m happy that you wanted to invite me – invite us, but don’t you want to spend it with your family maybe?” he asked while his hand gesturing a bit weirdly the sign that he’s flustered.

“Well our family actually still in Japan, we don’t want to spend the time there just ourself.” She smiled encouragingly.

“Then I will ask my parent, I will also ask Hakyeon-hyung and the other. Just ask Hyerin and Hyuk with text or call her. I’m sure she will agree and Hyuk will follow her.” He said with a nod.

“Hyung?”

He turned back Jihoon standing there with two tub ice cream, he glanced at Rin and Ryou behind him. “Jihoon-ah…” he stepped to his right and he introduced his brother to the couple, they smiled while Jihoon bowed slightly.

“Well, why doesn’t your brother come with you if you can go?” Rin asked while looking at him and Jihoon.

“Yeah, let me ask my parents. I’ll text you later then.” he said smiling and excused himself grabbing the ice cream on Jihoon hands putting it on his basket.

They walked to the cashier Jihoon asked what Rin talked about before, he explained to the younger. Jihoon got excited about it so he rushed him when they already paid, the younger already talked to their parents when they got in the car. His mother shoots him a confused look, he explained to her about it his father already driving again continued their way to home. His father just stated that he didn’t mind and passed the decision to his mother, the woman pretending to think when Jihoon begged her but he know that she already agreed.

He texted Rin when he got home already seated with Jihoon beside him one tub of ice cream between them and Runningman was playing on the TV screen. After sending the affirmative about the plan he put the device down on his lap and continuing lapping on the spoon full of choco-vanilla ice cream. Jihoon was laughing making him look up and then burst out laughing too, watching Runningman usually make him laugh because they always made a ridiculous joke and funny movement. He received the reply minutes later that said Hyerin also agreed with Hyuk, also the date when they will go. Seeing the text he remembered that he supposed to ask the hyung about the trip. 

He opened his chat with Hakyeon-hyung typed a greeting and asked is the other had a free time. Replied by a greeting back and an okay he dialed the other right away.  
“Hakyeon-hyung!” he said with a smile and got a cheerful greeting back. “Hyung what do you say about some trip to Busan?” he jumped to the point didn’t want to take time, he can talk to the older after asking anyway.

“Busan? Sounds great are we going to see the beach?” the older ask and he could hear and imagine an excited grin on the other face.

“Yeah, we’re going to the beach. Actually we will stay there about three or four days at least.” He answered.

“Wow, when will this trip started? Are you visiting some of your relative? but I recall you didn’t have any at Busan though.” Hakyeon-hyung tone is curious.

“Actually the trip is Rin Idea, she and his boyfriend visiting her mother place when apparently their family is still at Japan. So they invited us, also” He finished and found the other side is silent for a while.

“Oh, how sweet of her I really want to go, also Taekwoon’s here.” And he hear a grunt that must be Taekwoon, “You didn’t answer my other question, when?”Hakyeon-hyung said after giggling from the way Taekwoon greet him.

“Oh yeah, three days from today.” He said also chuckling, he heard Hakyeon-hyung asking Taekwoon is the other free that time and some rustling then a groan with a ‘yeah’.

“We will go, tell Rin that we’re really happy and grateful for the offer.” Hakyeon-hyung said happiness clear by his voice.

“Nearly forgot to tell, can you ask the other hyung as well Hakyeon-hyung?” he said while resuming to eat the ice cream that he noticed was melting a little and the amount decreased.

“Okay, I’ll tell you right away if they agree or not-” The older sentence got cut, a yelp and the sound of rustling, “I wanna talk with you more but this-” there’s more rustling and a huff, “grumpy cat is demanding my attention, so we will talk other time Jiminie.” The other finished and a muffled ‘I’m not a cat.’ By Taekwoon-hyung was heard after.  
He giggled saying it’s okay and ended the call, he focused his attention back to the ice cream because Jihoon already eat most of them. 

“Who’s that? Hakyeon-hyung?” Jihoon asked still watching TV.

He hummed and finished the last bit of the ice cream with pleased sound, “Yah, you eat most of them.” He said to Jihoon while gesturing to the tub.

Jihoon shrugged then grinned to himself, “It’s hyung fault too immersed on your call.” The younger said cheekily.

He burrowed his brow then pinched Jihoon side, just a little pressure making the younger squirm away and hiss. He huffed but then turned his attention to the TV as well, “Hakyeon-hyung and Taekwoon-hyung will go with us to the trip. Maybe the other hyung will come.” He said.

Jihoon cheered and began to excitedly talk about how he will swim on the beach and eating watermelon and shaved ice cream. He cut the rambling and told the younger to pack his clothes with important or needed things, the trip will take three days later and he didn’t want Jihoon to pack the day before the trip because the younger will absolutely mess it up. He even helped the younger the next day when he checked if Jihoon already packed, his mom also reminded him to pack himself and tell him what he needed. 

They all gathered on the train station, his parent seeing them off while Hyuk and Hyerin came with Hakyeon, Taekwoon and Jaehwan-hyung. Yesterday Hakyeon-hyung called him telling him that Jaehwan agreed but Hongbin already went to States with his family and Wonshik have a busy schedule at work. He then told Rin about it, she’s glad that they can make it and didn’t mind the other that can’t. He and Jihoon parted with their parents followed by the Hyung and the rest of his friend, they get in the train searching their seat. After seated himself beside her brother, he glanced around noticed that they get separated just Taekwoon and Hakyeon a few seat behind them.

After the announcement that the will depart soon, Hakyeon-hyung seemed to create a chat group for them. The older asked if they all seated, Hyuk is the first to reply saying that he’s with first then a smiling one next, Jihoon replied asking what’s wrong with the older. Apparently Jaehwan-hyung at first didn’t find his seat but helped by Rin and Ryou who seated across him. He laughed seeing how Hakyeon-hyung teasing the other, and Rin who taking Jaehwan-hyung side. The conversation died when it’s already thirty minutes after the departure, Jihoon’s already blinking sleepily and he smiled slightly patted the younger head telling him to sleep.

He enjoying the view admiring the beautiful nature outside, it was a bit hot but the wind that blow through the train window soothing it a little. Nonetheless Jihoon squirmed from his nap opening his eyes and whining feeling too hot, he soothes the younger by fanning the younger with some pamphlet from the train seat. He kept fanning Jihoon even after the younger fall asleep again, he turned his attention to the seat across from them. A young couple maybe around his age seated together hand interlaced on their lap whiles the girl other hand fanning both of them. They exchanged a smile and rested their head on the seat after the boy gave a kiss on the girl forehead.

He smiled happily but a longing feeling hit him so suddenly, being focused on the weird accident, the power and all he almost forget. 

Yoongi

The man who he wanted to met from so long, they may be met in the other world but he wanted to meet him now. He didn’t know what happened to the man the last he met Yoongi was when the other with the girl, they are together and already had a son. It broke his heart really, knowing that because he thought Yoongi is always with him – his soulmate after all on his dream his life always with Yoongi. He still didn’t know what waiting for him in the future, will he met Yoongi or they will never met and it still confuse him the matter with this power.

He looked back outside the building moving past with a blur, he closed his eyes for a minute or two calming his sense the raging loneliness and bubbled up feeling. He will deal with this later because it was no use dwelling on that matter because there’s so many vague things. He must deal with this matter first, he already figured something so there’s some progression. He opened his eyes to the vibration of his phone, he pulled out the device from his jeans pocket. Hakyeon-hyung reminding them it’s near their destination and whoever fall asleep it’s better to wake up soon. He turned to Jihoon who’s still asleep so he decided to let the younger sleep for a few minutes.

 

When the train stopped on the station he gathered his belongings with Jihoon’s that still drowsy, he lead them to the exit with Hakyeon and Taekwoon-hyung behind them. They decide to met near the vending machine, there’s a bench so they put the bags on the floor Jihoon flopped down with Hakyeon-hyung. He eyed the vending machine asking the other if they want some cool drinks, he buy them after receiving a nod from Hakyeon and Taekwoon-hyung then a cheer from Jihoon. Hyerin and Hyuk show up a minute after followed with the rest of them.

They take the bus after everyone got their drinks, just seven minutes drive and they arrived at the place. It actually looks like a mansion than a house, Rin just smiled at them when Hyuk mentioned it. When they got inside the interior is classic and beautiful, it actually very clean despite what Rin told them (it was empty for a year). Rin and Ryou showed them the whole house, there’s four rooms, two bathrooms, a large kitchen with dining area and large living room. He share the second biggest room with his brother, Hakyeon and Taekwoon-hyung, Hyuk Hyerin and Jaehwan-hyung share the other room while Rin on her own room with Ryou.

They decided to just staying there for a few hours, resting from their long travel. Jihoon actually protested but got shoot down by Taekwoon-hyung, the younger obediently got back to the room when Taekwoon-hyung said to rest. He, Jaehwan and Hakyeon-hyung decided to help Rin make lunch for them all. Hyerin got motion sickness so she’s in bed with Hyuk taking care of her.

He really happy to spend time with his brother and friends like this but whenever he tried to bury the nagging bad feeling deep down it still come back. When they entered the house he was hit with a really bad feeling that he almost shudder, there’s a bugging on his mind that there’s something here. So he tried to ignore it didn’t want to crush the excited and happy trip, busying with cooking, enjoying the lunch together and relaxing his body on the bath after.

  
But the bad feeling still lingering on the back of his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I just noticed that this story Hits passed 1000 and that the Kudos 21. THANK YOU for reading and liking this story!!  
> I always appreciate all these love you give me (maybe not haha)


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the revelation, Jimin finally released his true power.

"We have the same power, you’re me and I’m you. For now I take your power so we can meet our Lady”

Hakyeon-hyung body went limp and Taekwoon-hyung moved fast to catch him just in time before hitting the ground. There’s a circle with symbols that suddenly appeared on the ground exactly under the feet of the person who smiled widely at them, yellowish glow radiated from the circle and a gush of wind blowing strongly. He shielded his face from the blow and got stunned when he saw pure white wings that spread wide from the figure that holding a golden staff with another person, no, a woman appeared in front of them.

“Long time no see…. Jimin.” Before he can answer the woman continued, “Well we shouldn’t waste the time, let’s begin this.” she stretched her right hand in the air, 

"I call upon the powers of the day and the night Sun and Darkness unleash your might. Release!"

a sun shaped long staff materialized in her grasp. A few seconds after, a flash of light shooting out of the staff towards the sky black void covered the sky and swallowed the sun making them surrounded by darkness. Suddenly Jihoon who stood by his side collapsed on the ground followed by Hyuk and Hyerin, he crouched down to look at his younger brother.

“Jihoon! Jihoon-ah….!” He called his brother name with urgency while softly patting the younger cheeks, he moved his trembling hands to the younger neck to feel his hearbeat. Eventually he found it sighing in relieves but still he tried to wake Jihoon. He glanced to the side where Hyuk and Hyerin also laying unconscious, he slowly make her way to his friends and checking on them. They still alive but like Jihoon they didn’t wake up no matter what he try. This, this is it that he feared, he knows something bad will happen and now it’s happening and he didn’t know, didn’t understand why all of this happened. He moved to Jihoon side again shaking the younger body.

“it’s no use, they will not wake up actually they will never wake up.” The woman spoke with an authority. He stood up after gently laying his brother on the ground with Hyuk and Hyerin also unconscious, barely noticing that Taekwoon-hyung still holding Hakyeon-hyung body with a glare and clenching jaw.

“What did you do to them?” he asked with a deep voice – fear, anger, confusion – swirling on his body.

“I just make them sleep forever.” The woman said with a calm voice and he didn’t believe his eyes and his ears for these all.

“Why?!” he harshly asked something tingling and warm feeling coursed through his body.

“It’s necessary.” He gritted his teeth hearing that and opened his mouth to retort but she beat him, “If you wanted to wake them, you must do something about these.” She gestured to their surrounding.

He looked around, the blue sky now pitch black the sun is gone everything just black and void. He saw all his friends unconscious, Taekwoon-hyung was the one barely opened his eyes. He should’ve known the bad feeling he got when he first got here, should’ve do something about it maybe tell his Hakyeon-hyung who’s lying unconscious on Taekwoon arms. Why all of this happened?

 

\---

 

Jihoon was dragging him towards the beach while Hyuk already running ahead with Jaehwan-hyung on tow. He heard Rin and Hyerin laugh on his back but he was too focused on trying not to trip and face palm on the sand.

“Jihoonie slow down a bit” he warned the younger boy.

“Come on, Jimin-hyung! I wanna swim!” Jihoon answered back while smiling at him but slowed down his pace.

He chuckled, squeezed their linked arm and walked a bit faster. They arrived near the water Jihoon immediately released his hands and dove on the water, the water splashed on his torso. Jihoon laughed seeing his surprised face but he glared at the younger with actually no anger in them. He was suddenly pulled by Hyuk under the water, the two of them laughed hard making him splashed them water when recovered by the sudden pull. Not long Rin, Hyerin and Ryou joined them. They played for about an hour on the water and deemed it’s enough when people started to gather. They walked to where Taekwoon and Hakyeon had blankets and big umbrella to prevent the heat of the sun. There already some snacks and soft drinks, they gathered around the food and enjoyed the food. Jihoon and Hyuk asked him to come with them build a sand castle or something like that, he refused saying he’s a bit tired and he really felt a bit tired.Unexpectedly Taekwoon and Ryou joined them, and that received a raised eyebrow from Jaehwan and Hyerin.

“Taekwoon’s competitive, he don’t like to lose.” Hakyeon said when Jaehwan looked at him.

“Ryou also don’t like to lose” Rin continued when Hyerin looked at her.

“That’s unexpected…” Jaehwan said, “For the both of them” Hyerin finished, they looked at each other with a dumbfounded look.

He laughed at seeing their face, one of his hand covering his mouth and somehow the four others also laughing with him. His cheeks hurt when they stopped laughing and he plopped his head down on Hakyeon lap.

“Are you tired Jimin?” Hakyeon said while patting his head.

“Hmh…” he moved his head to look at the older, “A bit.” He answered.

“You can take a nap, I’ll wake you up when the others are back.” Hakyeon said starting to thread his hand through his hair.

He moved his head to feel comfortable that ended with him facing the beautiful blue sea and sky with white clouds. The sun making the water looks sparkling, the blue sky and the clouds that adoring it looks so beautiful, he stared at the view with nothing in his mind just enjoying the beautiful scene. The sounds of the wave that periodically hitting the shore, the faraway sounds of laughing children, people talking. All of it made him somehow overwhelm with a calm, nostalgic and happy feeling. Furthermore with the feeling of Hakyeon’s hand that playing with his hair, brushing his head so gently, it lulling him to sleep. He closed his eyes, slowly his conscious gone and his mind is at peace. He opened his eyes to the view of the orange hue that reflected on the sea, the sky had a yellowish hue with the sun that nearing the horizon. He didn’t feel like he falls asleep, his mind isn’t sluggish instead it felt like it’s rushing with so many thoughts. He heard someone calls his name so desperately, so slow and full of feelings he distinguish as love. He was sleeping but it’s like his body is but not his mind. He felt like drifting on the air that void of anything, his eyes still closed but then he heard it, someone calling his name. He tried to open his eyes but that’s not working, he tried moving his body turning around relying on his hearing. When the voice sound so desperate he opened his mouth to ask, but nothing come out.

He wanted to ask ‘Where are you?’ wanted to say ‘I’m here’ wanted to reassure that person wanted to make the person not using that sad tone. He kept trying, moving around following that sound but it’s endless he didn’t even felt closer to where the voice is. That’s all he do until he opened his eyes and back to his conscious. He moved his body until he was facing upwards seeing Hakyeon-hyung face. The older smiled at him gently, he only blinked twice and moved to buries his face on the other stomach. His hands coming to hug the other waist and legs drawing upwards making his body curling on the other.

“What’s the matter, Jimin-ah?” Hakyeon asked while moving his hands on his head to his shoulder.

“Do you have a bad dream?” He stayed silent for a while thinking about it, it wasn’t a bad dream just it has an unpleasing feels when he wake up. He shook his head to answer and he’s glad the older didn’t ask further, they stayed silent just the sound of the wave and Hyerin, Rin and Jaehwan talking near them.

Not long after he heard footsteps approaching their place and Jihoon voice that talking with a cheerful tone. He released his hold on the older waist and sat up seeing the others coming back. When Jihoon’s near enough he gestured for the younger to sit with him.

“Did you have fun, Jihoon?” he asked with a smile, the unsettling feels before he stored on the back focusing on his brother.

“Yeah!” Jihoon answered eagerly, “Taekwoon-hyung and I make a team and we build a gigantic castle.” The younger said while moving his hands in the air.

“Really? That’s great, I wonder how great it is…” he said the last word slowly while tapping his chin.

“It’s really great!” Jihoon beamed and took his phone from his pocket, “I took a picture of it, here!”

He accepted the phone that the younger give him with an excited looks, the picture showed that indeed it is a huge sand castle. From his peripheral vision Jihoon is looking at him with expectant eyes and he smiled internally when he showed a thoughtful face outside. He moved the phone at different angle pursuing his lips and knitted his eyebrow, he did it for a while and that made Jihoon excited face turned down.

“Hyung!” Jihoon whined and pouted at him when he was laughing.

He stopped laughing when Taekwoon-hyung waved his hand to him, gesturing that they should head back because it’s getting dark. They walked back to the house while the sky getting darker, everyone walked back to their room when they arrived. He let Jihoon use the bathroom first and just sitting on the bed looking at his phone. He was searching for a good movie so they can watch them after dinner. The younger got out of the bathroom with his hair still damp with a really cute pajama that has many animals’ patterns. He scolded Jihoon for not drying his hair and grabbed the towel from his bag, sitting on the bed with Jihoon. It was silent when they both just sitting and enjoying each other presence, Jihoon leaned his head back when he reached for the younger front head. When he finished he showed Jihoon his phone that already had a list for movie they will watch later, asking the younger to choose between it. He moved to the bathroom with his pajama – a big t-shirt and loose shorts. He got in the tub with a sigh and sink until his chin touched the warm water. He leaned back and let his mind wandering with the thought of the day that he spend, playing with his friend, having fun all of it made him smile. And just like that he remembered the dream he had when taking a nap earlier. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, everything is vague and he didn’t understand at all. Maybe he should tell either Hakyeon or Taekwoon or maybe both of them, but he didn’t want to ruin their fun time. This should be their relaxing time, to have a peace from the busy schedule the older had. So he just kept this to himself hoping that this can be taken care later. He got up and dried himself wore his clothes, he walked back to the bedroom. Jihoon was nowhere in the room so he figured that the younger already went to the dining room.

True to his prediction Jihoon was seated on one of the chair with almost all of them. Jaehwan seated beside Jihoon huddled close and looking at his phone probably choosing the movie. Taekwoon looked relaxed just sitting and gazing at the direction of kitchen while Ryou seated beside the older with phone in hand. He faintly heard Rin and Hakyeon talking from the kitchen, Hyuk and Hyerin were the one who's not here. He walked to the kitchen wanted to help a bit, the room is filled with tasty smell from the food.

"What's for our dinner?" He asked making the two looked back, "I want to help" he smiled at them.

"Oh, Jimin-ah. We're making kimchi fried rice and mushed potatoes." Hakyeon smiled while stepping back to let him see.

"Also Kare that I made specifically" Rin grinned.

"Oh, that's looks tasty!" He said after seeing the Kare.

"Yup, it's my mom receipt." Rin answered.

"Help me peels the potatoes, Jimin-ah" Hakyeon said while showing where to do it.

 

While doing each one of their task they talked about the day, anything that comes with the conversation. He feels somewhat light, happy but something's missing and he couldn't figure it out what is. When they stared their dinner, with happy atmosphere even when they were huddled together in front of the TV watching the movie they choose, he still feels them. The uncertainty and that didn't settled through all of it, and when he go to bed after the movie he still thinking about it.

Jihoon is asleep beside him, but his mind can't calm down. He just laying there mind racing with so many thoughts and after a while he felt his eyes burn with how he just staring at the same spot for a long time. He closed his eyes to soothe them, unexpectedly he falls onto the slumber that he wanted.

 

_\- A boy with brown hair sitting on the bench looking out to the court where another boy playing basketball. The boy gaze is fond, a small smile graced his face, small but so sincere.-_

_\- With the dim light and the sky that painted orange two man stood close facing each other. One of them with brown hair looking with wide eyes at the other, they stayed silent for a while. Their gaze didn't wa_ _ver and slowly the brown haired man leaned forward, closing the distance between them. "I Love you too" the words that muttered by the brown haired man is carried by the winds that blow slowly. The two of them with closed eyes and relaxed pose, kissing sweetly.-_

_\- Boxes filled the room, the windows is open on other room. A man with brown hair emerged from that room with a slightly damp hair and clothes. The front door opened and another man with black hair carrying a box walking in. The black haired man grunted when putting the box on the floor, the other man laughed and walked to him giving a kiss on the lips and cheeks.-_

_\- The table full of food and a brown haired man standing with a smile looking at it. The sounds of footsteps and a dark haired male come walking to the room. "I'm home" with a loving smile, "Welcome home" with a loving kiss.-_

 

He wake up from Jihoon shaking his shoulder lightly, the younger smiled. "Good morning hyung."

"Morning, Jihoonie" he answered with a smile.

"I'll be in the kitchen hyung." The younger said and walked out of the room after he nodded.

He slowly sat up and looking at the window showing that he wake a bit later than usual. He feels like he didn't sleep no his mind didn't sleep that exactly he felt. He didn't remember what did he dreamed about, but somehow it feels important. He moved his hand so it placed above his heart, somehow he feels nostalgic and his heart ached for something. He sighed willing his body to stand up, he walked to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth then proceeded to the dining room. Jihoon emerged from the kitchen with a plate of omelette rice followed by Jaehwan also holding two plates. Jihoon put the plates in front of him with a wide smile and sat beside him while Jaehwan gave one of the plates for Hyerin. The omelette taste great with sausage and cheese, he enjoyed the food and their little conversation, it made him forget his problem just for a while.

Everyone agreed that they will go to the beach again after enjoying their free time, Jihoon and him wanted to buy souvenir so they went shopping to the near store. Coming back with their souvenirs Jihoon and him going straight to their room settled their stuff neatly on their bags and then going out when Jaehwan shouted excitedly saying they should head out now. 

"Okay so I just remember that there's a place that we can play beach volleyball." Rin said after all of them gathered.

"Volleyball! That's great idea!" Jaehwan said beaming at the girl.

"We have the ball here." Ryou extended his hands that holding the ball.

"We have the perfect number of person, one should be the referee." Hyuk grinned.

"Alright, then it settled that we will play volleyball and one team has four member." Hakyeon said while gesturing them to get closer, "we divided the team here" 

The team divided by him, Hakyeon, Rin and Taekwoon. The other team were Jihoon, Ryou, Hyerin and Jaehwan while Hyuk volunteered to be the referee. They arrived at the place just when a bunch of grown up man finished playing. His team settled on the right side, Hakyeon with hands on his hips grinned at them.

"Alright, let's talk about our strategy. Anyone have some idea?" He asked looking at us.

"Uh..." Rin said with a sheepish smile, "I just want to tell you something, Ryou and I usually play this so we never separated before but I know his weakness." She said while glancing at the said boy.

"That's great, but Ryou knows your weakness I suppose..." Rin nodded to his word "also Jihoon isn't bad either" he glanced at Jihoon who talked to Hyerin. 

"Jaehwan is average." Taekwoon added with a straight face.

"Okay then, let's decide our position." Hakyeon started to arrange our position that will do the best for us.

After the both team settled with each other posisition they started the game with Hyuk whistle. The other team had their points for the third times, but Hakyeon just smirked when he glanced back. He smiled slightly, the older already planned this all. They countered back after the other team had points for five times. Taekwoon that have more strength got a task to be an attacker with him, Rin and Hakyeon at the back defensing.

They winning the first round with a smash fron Taekwoon hyung. The older smiled that looked like a smirk at the other team, he and Rin high five while Hakyeon patted their back. He heard Jihoon whine and Jaehwan comforting words, he glanced at the two and make a peace sign when Jaehwan looked back at him. They continued the game with how competitive Ryou is the other team win the second round but with their strategy that perfectly planned they win the third round. They deemed that it was enough and stepped out of the place when they saw other people wanted to play too. With how they played they're sweating and it's summer so they decided to go buy something to drink, Rin suggested the place that sell shaved ice cream. The loser team having their punishment that is paying the ice cream, it was abruptly decided in the way to the ice cream place. The place was near the beach and didn't have many people, and that fact making him relieved because he felt sorry for whoever got disturbed by their loud bickering or laughter. He didn't feel ashamed of his friends just sometimes they were just loud, but he loves them all.

He was finishing his ice cream while looking around, his gaze moved from the glimmering sea water to the side where nobody seemed to approach. There's some big rocks that covering the path, and somehow he wanted to see where's that path headed to. Maybe he got to see more beautiful scenery there. When the other already finished their ice cream he opened his mouth to say that he wanted to explore to the place that he just saw but someone already spoken that.

"Hey, why don't we go to walk around? It's still early and I didn't get to explore that side the last time I'm here." Rin said while pointing at the path.

"I think it's okay..." Hakyeon said while looking at us.

"We should! exploring is fun!" Jihoon said excited with the idea making him smile.

"Then it's settled. Let's go!" Hyerin shouted and walked ahead with excited Jihoon beside her.

He laughed and walked beside Hyuk who's smiling at his girlfriend, he nudged Hyuk's side and giggling when he saw the confused face of the other. Hyuk just grunted back but still have that smile indicate that he's not really bothered. The walk is refreshing with the sound of the waves and their chattering, he looked around the blue sky and the white sand. It's relaxing for a while, but slowly he started to feel something, something's wrong. He glanced at each one of his friend and lastly his brother, their relaxed and smiling face making him calm a little. The feeling just increased the longer he ignored it and his sense started to increase, something's bad and it had a strong presence that making his body tingling with how strong it's. He furrowed his brow, trying to concentrate to try find where's this presence coming from. Just when he started to feel it following and near to find out the sound of Taekwoon voice bring him back to his surrounding.

The older was standing at his right side looking ahead to Rin and Hakyeon who were also standing still close to each other, he saw the other also stopped on their track behind him. Rin is holding Hakyeon elbow, the girl turned around with Hakyeon that have confusion clearly showing as his gaze directed at Taekwoon. Rin is tilting her face down making her bangs covered her eyes, he stared at her then back at Taekwoon that have tension in his face his jaw tightening and his eyebrow furrowed.

"Taekwoon what-" Hakyeon started to said but cut off by the latter.

"What are you doing?" Taekwoon tone is serious and it was directed not for Hakyeon but for Rin who's still looking down.

it was silent for a while nobody dared to say anything with the tension hanging in the air, suddenly the strong presence that he felt before is back and it was near that he stiffened.

"I'm just doing what I should do." She said breaking the silence while looking up.

He looked at her with wide eyes, he didn't believe it he couldn't. The strong presence he felt was coming from Rin, the girl now with piercing gaze that he never seen. How...Why...This could be happening his mind is reeling with the view he saw and the feeling he felt, his body still stiff knowing there's a strong person here. He took a step forward trying to do something anything that can make this isn't dream. Hakyeon panicked and stressed tone make him look at the older man.

"What's happening? Rin?" Hakyeon said while trying to make a space between them but Rin hold him still.

"Don't worry Hakyeon, nothing is wrong everything is perfect like we planned." Rin smiled, it's different from her usual smile. It was wide but have no brightness in it. "I must say that all going to well, the moon didn't even confront us. Now we just have to take you." She said with a really different tone with the usual Rin and glanced at Taekwoon.

"Wh-What are you saying?" Hakyeon asked, the older eyes were swimming with confusion and worry and he didn't want to see it he wanted to erase it from the older that he take a step towards them.

"We have the same power, you’re me and I’m you. For now I take your power so we can meet our Lady”

 

 

\---

 

 

"What am I supposed to do with it?" he said after looking around the black pitched sky. He didn't know, he didn't understand. He looked back at her with narrowed eyes, "Aren't you supposed to be helping me? and...and where's Yoongi?" he asked when he noticed that Yoongi isn't there with the woman, the woman that appeared in his dream before.

"You will know the answer when you can defeat me, break the spell that I cast." She said in monotone voice.

He gritted his teeth in frustration, he was still didn't know what he should do.

"Jimin..." He whipped his head and saw that Taekwoon crouched down with Hakyeon in his arms, he immediately went to the older side.

"Taekwoon-hyung! Are you okay?" he asked and it was a stupid question, the older definitely not okay with how he seemed to force himself to be awake.

"Jimin you must defeat her with your power..." the older said while gently laying Hakyeon down. The older reached for his hands and he hold it firm. "I know you can, you're strong just release them all. I will help you."

White lights started to form around them, he stared at Taekwoon wide-eyed and the older just smiled. A staff started to form in front of them a silvery long staff with Star, Moon and Sun that have a pair of wings attached on the circle. Taekwoon guided his hands until he grasped the staff, the glowing lights slowly gone.

"Just feel it and it will help you." Taekwoon said and the older grip loosen then closed his eyes.

"Taekwoon-hyung!" he shouted while steadying the older. He adjusted that the older laying beside Hakyeon then stand up and facing the woman who stayed still with Rin and Ryou on her side.

The staff in his grasp didn't feel heavy, it feels right. He looked back at the woman with determined eyes, he hold the staff with both hands and closed his eyes. He focused his mind recalling how he released his power, slowly his mind focusing on the warm feeling. Gust of wind started whirling around him, his sense increasing rapidly he can felt the ground, the wind the air all of it. He felt one by one the presence that he always felt with the power, their voice calling for him, they were there for him with him. He opened his eyes slowly and saw cards floating around him, cards with symbols and drawing of many creatures he never seen before. Their voice calling him with that gentleness and he smiled at all of them, his body warm and light.

'Help me...' he said in his mind

'With pleasure, Master' they answered.

They gathered together floating near him, he stretch his hands with his palm upward and they slowly settled at his palm while one cards that have "THE LIGHT" at the very bottom of the card still floating in front of him.

 

He grasped the cards gently, it feels warm in his hands and glowing bright at the darkness that enveloped them. He tilted his head like he bowed to the card and muttered 'thank you'. He looked up and throw the cards upward the cards floated and he pointed his staff right at the cards, and then he cast the spell the words flowed easily from his mouth.

" I call upon the power of my star sun and moon, ancient forces near and far. LIGHT card transform all your might, and draw your power from my light!"

The card glowed brightly, and he voiced the last spell "Release!"

despite that there's nothing happened the glow dimmed and the card still floating in front of him. He stared at it with wide eyes, panic started to fill up from his body. "Why?" he mumbled. The woman chuckled making him looked up at her, 

"If you're not going to start, I will start it first." he said with a smile, "Dark Sun and Moon, follow my command!"

Rin and Ryou who now with a different persona nodded their head and moved no fly towards him. He just stared at them shocked but the cards that he put in his pocket started to flow out and glowed.

'Let us help, Master' They said and suddenly their some kind of sphere covering his surrounding and deflect the attacks from Rin and Ryou. When Ryou was nearing the sphere a sword suddenly formed in front of the other while a gust of wind combined with fire shot towards Rin from his right side. All of it formed by the cards.

"What are you going to do, Jimin? Your brother and friends will remain asleep forever." she said with taunting voice.

He closed his eyes, he feels scared and helpless despite how he heard the cards comforting and defending him with all their power. What should he do, the Light card that is the key to this problem didn't respond to him. He need to save his brother and his friends, he need to think someway to make the cards released. He wanted to know what the hell is really happening, where Yoongi is...Yoongi. He needed Yoongi wanted to hear him, see him.

'Yoongi' He called in his mind with a desperate and panicked tone.

 

 

'Jimin'

He opened his eyes surprised it was Yoongi's voice but it sounds strained and exhausted. He hurriedly called the other again.

'Yoongi!'

'Jimin.... I'm here....' Yoongi's voice is rough but he can feel the smile and fondness in there. That making his eyes burn with the tears and he began to sob.

'Yoongi...I need to see you...' he said while suppressed his sob.

'Remember that I always there for you....Everything's going to be alright' Yoongi said with a cough in the end.

'Everything's going to be alright' he repeated and closed his eyes, Yoongi's presence started to disappear.

 

"Everything's going to be alright" he said aloud and looked up opening his eyes seeing that the light cards was not floating upwards but directly in front of him. He take the cards and noticed that it was not just one cards but two. The other one was behind the Light cards, it was a different cards but have similar figure with the light card - THE DARK.

 

Light and Dark. It was like two side of the same coin, contrary to each other but need each other to be exist. That was it, he just need to release both of the cards. With determined mind he throw the cards upwards and it floated, he pointed his staff at them.

" I call upon the power of my star sun and moon, ancient forces near and far. LIGHT card, DARK card transform all your might, and draw your power from my light! Release!"

Both of the cards glowing and the figure on the cards forming in front of him, Light is elegant and richly dressed with lengthy, curled, pale hair. She wears a spiked crown with a stylish dress and a sun printed on her chest. Dark is regally dressed with long straight dark hair, She wears a spiked crown and has five gems spread across her chest. They were smiling at him and Light slowly moved closer to him.

'We will grant your wish, Master.' She said her voice is gentle and she was back to Dark side. The two of them hold hands and a combination of black and white shooting onto the sky. The void black sky started to flake where the combined light are, and the orange sky started to appear slowly. 

He was so mesmerized by how beautiful the sky is and the sunset that he didn't notice that the cards already come back to his pocket all of them. Also Rin and Ryou who already stand beside the woman.

"I'm glad you succeeded to break my spell, Jimin." the woman said and he was just in time looking at her genuine smile that he already saw before in his dreams.

He stared at her confusedly because she was so charismatic and a bit scary before but now she was like a different person.

 

 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADA! CLIFFHANGER!
> 
> Now all of you know my excuse already, and I finally have my break. I enjoyed it for a weeks and here I write this. I feel sorry for who was waiting for this, but what can I do? this is the best effort I do. I can't say I will update frequently but I will try my best. 
> 
> The story was nearing it climax point and then I will releasing a bonus chapter to make everything clearer for you who was confused. Just tell me your opinion or anything you wanna ask about the chapters before at the comment box yea?
> 
> That's all. Good luck reading this. Tell me if you found some mistake I will fix it as soon as possible!
> 
> Ciao~  
> Yazaki <3


	16. NOT AN UPDATE - Clarification

Okay so I just want to let all my dearest readers know that I definitely not abandoned this story! It's dear to me, I love it so much I can't do that.

I make the status of this and the other story into Hiatus for at least one year. Because I decide to take a rest from writing story and focused on writing for my thesis. I can't enjoy writing here when my mind always flicked to how my thesis going. 

That's being said, I feel so sorry for those who patiently waiting for this story to update. But this is the reality, life is hard and I think I just got into depressed mode lately with how hectic my days are. Everything didn't go well with how you want it. 

Anyway see you next year when I hopefully finish my thesis and be free from all that stress... Yeah, bye my dearest!

One more thing, I want to say Thank you to you who read this, commenting in this story, gave kudos and bookmarked to this story. I REALLY FELT TOUCHED AND GRATEFUL. THANK YOU!

P.s. I hope when I get back you all didn't forget about this story (but I'm not sure, I'm a shitty author)

 


End file.
